


Spells and Hexes

by Cakeinabasket



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Demonic Talking Goat, F/M, Kidnapping, Magic Spells I Made Up, Makeup Sex, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Multiple Crossovers, Murder, Resurrection, Rough Sex, Witchcraft, mentions of animal abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeinabasket/pseuds/Cakeinabasket
Summary: Morticia finally gets to seek out the dark forces but she makes a powerful enemy.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

The kitchen of the mansion was abnormally quiet as Morticia stared forlornly at the four empty chairs at the dinner table. Her husband was her only companion for the meal, her mother had taken her food into her own room to watch television. 

The rest of her family was off living their own lives away from her. 

Fester was on his fifth date with Dementia. The relationship was going splendidly, both seemed incredibly happy and well suited. Fester finally stopped asking them to make it a double date, he seemed much more comfortable with Dementia on his own now. 

Her children were also off doing their own things now. She still couldn’t believe how grown up her babies were. 

Wednesday was nineteen and busy with college, her new friends and her rekindled relationship with Joel Glicker. She came by the house once a week for family dinner. She was always up for a conversation with her mother. 

Her eldest son, Pugsley, was a seventeen year old with a driver’s license. He was only ever home for sleep and a change of clothes. Morticia was lucky if he spoke a full sentence to her, not because he was angry with her but because he felt he had better things to do. He was always ready to travel around the country. 

Her eldest babies were adults now and she found herself conflicted on whether she was proud or devastated. 

Her littlest one, Pubert, was five years old and in elementary school. He was such a sweet little charmer, all of the children in his class wanted to be his friend. He was at a sleepover for the weekend at his new best friend’s house. Her last baby was growing up and it was unbearable. 

Her darling Gomez tried so hard to be sympathetic. He made light hearted comments about them making more babies. Three was enough and she had her tubes tied after the last one anyway. 

Morticia knew she must be annoying him with her constant sorrow, he was just to sweet to say so. Sometimes she wondered if she was driving her whole family away. Would Gomez be next? 

With a miserable sigh, she stirred her room temperature soup. The red broth looked appetizing when Mama put the bowl down in front of her but now she tasted only misery. 

“Tish,” Gomez said softly from beside her, “please eat. You’re worrying me.” 

Morticia turned her head to see his handsome face. His features haven’t changed in the past five years. Love for her still radiated from every pore, he was still joyful and boyish. Sometimes he made her feel old. 

“I’m not hungry.” She pushed the bowl away and drained her wine glass before refilling it. The burn of the alcohol in her chest made her feel alive. Few things did these days. 

Gomez grabbed her wrist gently, preventing her from draining another glass so quickly. “My darling, I know-

“I miss them so much.” She cast her eyes down to their hands, his olive skin contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. “All three of them are independent and I hate it. I have nothing to offer anymore.” 

He tugged her hand over to him, placing a soft kiss on her fingers. “My darling, I could make you a list right now proving otherwise.” His kisses trailed up to the back of her hand. “A very long, detailed list.” 

Morticia hated how despondent she felt, even his kisses and sweet words made her feel worse. “That won’t be helpful.” She tried pulling her hand back but he would not relent. 

“Come here.” Gomez commanded rather sternly. He narrowed his eyes when she didn’t move. “Morticia.” 

The tone was harsher than usual, normally she would have been all over him by now. At that moment, she wanted to walk away from him and crawl into bed. This strange feeling was one she never wanted in her marriage. 

His grip on her hand tightened, the delicate bones grinding together. She gasped, her eyes flying up to his face. He barely contained his irritation. “Do I need to say it again?” 

Morticia shook her head and stood slowly from the chair. She briefly thought about grabbing her wine glass but that would only increase his irritation. Perching delicately on his lap, she kept her hands clasped together against her stomach. 

“Talk to me.” Gomez’s hands slipped around her waist, holding her tight against him. “I feel like you have been millions of miles away for the past few weeks. Tell me what’s wrong, Tish. Please.” 

She remained silent, her eyes welling up with tears. This wasn’t fair to him. “I don’t know where my place is anymore. I’ve been a mother for so long I’m not sure what else there is for me to be.” 

His hand rubbed along her back, giving her comfort as best he could when he had no clue what she was upset about. 

“Wife, I suppose, but you don’t really need me either.” At his incredulous expression, she bit her lip. “Besides sex, not that we’ve had that this week.” 

“More like three weeks.” Gomez whispered. He sounded as unhappy as she felt. 

“Are you sure it’s been that long?” Morticia asked, horrified she’s neglected him for almost a month. It couldn’t be possible. 

He traced the design on her dress with his thumb. “When we had all three children here for Fester’s birthday dinner.” His face was a mask of pain. “That was-

“Three weeks ago.” She took his face in her hands. “Darling, I’m so sorry.” Morticia pressed her lips to his for a hard kiss. 

“I knew something had to be wrong, that is very unusual for us.” Gomez lightly squeezed her around the middle. 

“You didn’t ask or make a move. Why?” Morticia tried to keep an accusatory tone out of her voice but knew she failed at his defensive posture. 

“I’m not an animal who only thinks about sex. Clearly there is something wrong with you and I do not want to push. Enthusiasm is greatly appreciated.” 

She curled up on him, getting as close as she could. Her head nestled against the smooth skin of his neck, her nails dug into his suit jacket and her knees pressed into his side. “I’m so sorry.” She sobbed into him, her cold nose a sharp contrast to his warm skin. 

Gomez held her, his fingers stroking along her black hair. She heard his sad sigh and felt her throat tighten. 

As he kissed the top of her head in the most loving gesture she let herself have in weeks, Morticia reached up to stroke his cheek. “You still love me, right?” The vulnerability made her sick but she had to know.

“Cara Mia, of course I do.” He laid his cheek on her head. “I will always love you. I did say forever.” 

She wiped the tears from her face with her fingers. “I just needed to hear you say it again.” Sniffling, she lifted her head to gaze at the face she so adored. “Have I been really awful?” 

He shook his head. “Not awful, only distant. Quieter than usual.” Gomez brushed a lock of hair from her face. “There’s a type of sadness I can’t help you with and it does hurt.” 

Morticia leaned her forehead against his. “I feel so lost.” 

“My darling, Pubert is only five. He still needs you.” 

“No, he would rather have you or Fester around. He’s mastered both bath time and bedtime, I’m no use to our youngest. Just like our eldest two.” She shrugged and turned away from those sympathetic eyes. “I don’t know what to do with myself.” 

Gomez kissed her cheek and tried to catch her eye. “Tish, do you remember our conversation after Pubert was born?” She raised her eyebrow inquisitively “In the cemetery?” 

“Two failed attempts at a kiss courtesy of our rambunctious offspring. I remember, you said you were worried about me.” 

He traced his fingers down the slope of her gorgeous nose, making her scrunch her face at the tickling sensation. “That’s right. You said you wished you could seek out the dark forces and join their hellish crusades.” 

“Never got around to that, with the Debbie debacle and all.” Morticia smiled fondly at him. “I haven’t thought about the dark forces in years.” 

“Maybe now is your time.” Gomez said encouragingly. “Find a group of witches and embrace the dark forces with them.” 

She bit her lip and thought it over. The idea had merit and she did need a hobby outside of parenting. How did she not think of this obvious solution to her problem? Of course, Gomez would do anything in his power to make her happy. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t mind? I’ll be gone all hours of the night and day.” 

“If I had any power like yours, I’d be right there with you.” Gomez kissed her. “Unfortunately, I don’t but I will support you. Besides, I’ll hunt you down to ravish you if needed.” 

Morticia laughed, her first true laugh in weeks. “I don’t doubt that, my love.” She felt lighter, her heart and soul edging towards happiness instead of constant sorrow. Talking to her husband should have been the first thing she did, wallowing in her aching misery was a lousy choice. 

In gratitude, she pressed a kiss to his lips. The tip of her tongue stroked along his lips, dipping inside when they parted. Their tongues tangled together and Morticia finally felt that heat and strong arousal she had been missing. The feeling almost made her weep. 

“Bedroom?” Gomez mumbled against her, his hands pulling her close and bunching up her dress at the same time. 

“Please.” She whimpered at the hardness of him poking at her hip. Reluctantly, she pulled away from the warmth of his body and clambered off his lap to drag him out of the kitchen. 

With a delighted laugh, Gomez wrapped his arms around her middle, snuggling her close. He trailed kisses down the side of her neck, gently biting the pale flesh. 

Morticia’s joyful gasp turned into a moan, her behind grinding against his hips. “I want you.” She purred. “I haven’t felt this aroused in weeks.” 

He buried his nose in her hair, hands on her stomach guiding her back into him. “Believe, my love, I know.” 

Guilt and self anger washed over her. How could she let her sorrow affect her marriage like this? Affect her wonderful husband so badly? 

“I’m sorry.” Her soft apology stopped his hungry kisses. “My misery hurt you and I didn’t realize it until tonight.” 

Gomez kissed her head, his arm looping around her chest to hold her in a comforting embrace. “My darling, I wish you would have talked to me sooner. My goal in life is to make you exceptionally happy.” 

“I know that, my love. I’ll...I’ll make it up to you. “ She became wildly desperate. “Whatever it takes, I will prove how sorry I am!” 

“Tish, there’s no need for that.” Gomez gently turned her around to face him. “All I ask is that you come to me in the future if you ever feel like this again.” Lovingly cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her softly and sweetly. “I want you to be the best damn witch you can be.” 

Morticia tearfully chuckled. “I will, darling.” She looked up into his beautiful brown eyes, heart melting. “Do you still want to make love?” 

He blinked rapidly at her in confusion. “Thought that was obvious.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips lightly meeting. “I love you so much.” 

Hands on her slim hips, Gomez twirled her around and guided her up the hall and to the stairs. “I love you more than life itself.” 

The words set her blood aflame, his breath against her ear made her nipples harden. She was wet and slick, needy for her husband. 

As they ascended the stairs, Morticia couldn’t take anymore, the bedroom was too far away. Her heart raced in her chest, a thrill ran through her as she shoved Gomez hard against the ballroom door. The old wood thumped loudly as their bodies crashed into it. 

His surprised grunt was cut off by her tongue plunging passed his lips. Long red nails dug into his scalp as Morticia devoured his mouth. 

Gomez’s astonishment at her quick move was overtaken by pure lust as his hands gripped her ass. He held her tight to him, his erection digging into her thigh. 

“Right here.” She panted before biting his bottom lip. “I need you inside me.” 

Gomez growled and spun them around, groaning in satisfaction as her back slammed against the door. 

She moaned in ecstasy at the rough treatment. The ridges of the door dug into her back, hopefully leaving bruises. Morticia’s head thumped on the wood as Gomez pressed a hard kiss to her lips, tongue stroking and teasing her bottom lip. 

They broke away long enough to fill their lungs with much needed oxygen. The couple gazed at each other with anticipation, with promise of pleasure. 

Morticia quirked an eyebrow in challenge, a challenge her husband was more than ready to meet. 

Dropping to his knees, Gomez forcefully dragged her long black dress up her legs. His fingers impatient with the material, he was eager to get to the smooth skin beneath. 

She held her dress for him as it rose above her hips, hands trembling and breasts heaving at the sight of him kneeling there. 

Gomez nuzzled along the soft nylon of her stockings, teeth grazing her knee. 

The harsh bite to her thigh made her whimper, made her spread her legs wider for him. “Gomez.” 

He shot her a salacious grin. His hands smoothly glided up the backs of her thighs to her ass, where his fingers gripped the soft flesh hard. 

Morticia hips bucked as he leaned down to bury his face against the wet silk of her panties. His teeth tenderly nipped at the fabric. Gomez quickly pullled them off and crammed them into his pocket. 

“Oh, darling.” She moaned loudly, her brown eyes watching in excitement for what he had planned next for her. To help him out, Morticia eagerly draped her leg over his shoulder. 

Gomez obscenely licked his lips as he glanced up at her, filthy intent written across his face. He held her weight just enough to curl her other leg around his shoulder, bracketing his face with her marble thighs. 

Morticia gasped as he straightened his back up, lifting her off the floor. She moaned his name and dropped her head back into the door, balling the material of her dress in her hands. 

He pressed the length of his tongue to her wet lips, parting them with a long lick. Morticia whined, grinding herself into his face. 

Gomez did not take this act long and slow like he usually did, tonight he was all biting and hard sucking. She loved everything he did to her. 

He sucked her clit into his mouth, making her scream into the stillness of the house. Morticia was on the edge from the rough treatment, the knot in her belly ready to snap. Gomez had other plans than letting her come. 

To her shock, he moved his head from between her thighs, and set her feet back down onto the floor. Morticia’s pitiful whine wasn’t enough to get him to continue. The immense pleasure immediately turned to frustration. 

While she gasped for breath, Gomez was unzipping his pants. He shoved them and his boxer briefs to his ankles, hard cock contrasting beautifully with his crisp white shirt. His slick lips were against hers in a teasing kiss, he wanted her to taste her own arosual, they both always got off on it. 

The kiss lasted long enough for Gomez to hike her up his body, her legs wrapping tight around his waist. Morticia lined them up perfectly before sliding down his hard cock, taking all of him inside her. 

Their moans were simultaneous, they blended into each other. His hips shoved hers back into the door with a loud thud, pining her there. Morticia’s nails pierced his shoulders as she held on. 

Gomez’s fingers brusied her thigh as he held onto her, his other hand slammed flat into the wood by her head. “Never again will we go this long without.” He growled low in his throat. 

“Yes!” Morticia cried out as he started pounding into her. The door rattled at the force of his thrusts. 

Gomez and Morticia pressed their foreheads together as they lost themselves in this familiar performance. Even after decades of various types of love making, neither could get enough of the other. This is what they wanted to do together until they both died of old age. 

Her pants were growing higher in pitch, her inner muscles fluttering around his hardness as she got closer to the edge. “Gomez.” Morticia moaned in bliss, her eyes slipped shut as one final strong thrust brought her there. Her body tensed and her back arched off the door. 

He buried his face in her neck, biting deeply into her sweet flesh. Gomez’s orgasm followed hers, his cry muffled against her. 

They held onto each other with shaking arms, lips lazily kissing anywhere they could reach. 

Clothes clung to sweat slick skin as the couple parted. Gomez carefully set her down on the floor, Morticia’s trembling legs couldn’t bear any weight. She slid down to the floor, legs clenching when she felt their combine fluids drip down her thighs. 

After adjusting his pants, Gomez sat down next to her. She leaned heavily against his shoulder, body relaxed and buzzing with pleasure. 

Lacing their fingers together, they sat there in the silence of a childfree home. 

“I hope we didn’t break the door.” Morticia muttered softly. 

Gomez chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “No, the door’s fine.” 

“Good, I couldn’t imagine explaining that.” She sighed happily into the sleeve of his shirt. 

“Tish, why did you choose not to talk to me?” The question was filled with so much hurt, it was unbearable. 

Morticia swallowed hard, refusing to look up. “I was afraid.” 

“My darling, you have no reason to be afraid of me.” Gomez brought her hand up to his mouth for a kiss. 

“I know. You weren’t the one I was afraid of.” She cleared her throat. “I was afraid of admitting those feelings to myself.” 

He stayed quiet, instinctively knowing she needed to explain her turmoil without interruption. 

“I was feeling vulnerable and scared, completely lost and I knew if I acknowledged them, they would be real.” Morticia tightened her grip on his hand. “I’m not good with letting out my emotions like you are.” 

She fought the urge to cry. “I should have talked to you before now, I never want to hurt you.” Finally, she turned to him. “This will never happen again, I swear.” 

“I believe you, cara mia.” He cupped her cheek in his hand. “I’m always here for you, no matter what. Alright?” 

“Of course.” Morticia kissed the palm of his hand. “Now I need to figure out how to contact some witches if I’m going to go through with it.” 

Gomez drew a cigar out of his shirt pocket and took a deep drag. He released the smoke in a contented sigh. “You will do this, Tish, you need to.” 

She reached over and plucked the cigar from his fingers, taking a deep draw of the fragrant tobacco. “I’m sure Mama has a few witch contacts.” 

He watched with narrowed eyes as she placed the cigar between her teeth. “Probably. You’re treading on thin ice here, you know what that does to me.” 

“Oh?” Morticia asked innocently, a contradiction to the sultry raise of her perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

Gomez made to lunge for her but she was faster. She scrambled to her feet and made for the stairs that lead to their room. “Can I please have my cigar back?” 

She stopped to say with an air of mischief, “You have to come and get it.” Her excited giggle turned into a shriek of joy as he gave chase. 

Four days later, Morticia had her answer. Her mother had kept in contact with an old school friend, who practiced witchcraft. 

Agatha Cromwell was beyond excited to add another potentially powerful witch to her coven. A Frump woman at that, even better than she could have expected. 

Morticia agreed to meet her for lunch at one o’clock the following day. However, Gomez was lavishing attention on her a mere two hours before, and she was loath to stop him. 

“You know what time it is, right, darling?” She asked lazily as she stretched out naked on their bed. 

Gomez was busy placing kisses up the inside of her arm, he paid no mind to insignificant things like time. 

“I would like to shower first, wouldn’t do to meet a powerful witch reeking of sex.” She tried to move her arm away but he had her wrist pinned to the pillow under her head. 

“I could bathe you with my tongue.” He said enthusiasticlly before licking her armpit. 

“Gross!” Morticia lightly shoved his arm. “Why would you lick me there?” 

Gomez furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why not? Every part of you is lovely.” He swiped his tongue along her armpit again. “I should know, I’ve seen your x-rays.” 

She lovingly rolled her eyes before wrestling her arm from his grip. “That’s sweet, darling, but I really need to get ready.” 

He laid down on his side, pouting at her. “Can I come with you?”

She stopped at the edge of the mattress. “I would love it if you did.” 

“I do want to know the woman you’ll be spending time with, make sure she has your best interests in mind. Won’t cause you any harm.” He shrugged with faux indifference. “I do kind of like you, after all.” 

Morticia saw right through his blasé attitude. “Only like? Two decades of my life wasted for like.” 

He swatted her lightly with the sheet. “Maybe I feel a bit more than that towards you.” He gave her a teasing grin. 

“You better.” She bent down to quickly kiss him, narrowly escaping his grabbing hands. 

As she showered and dried her hair, Morticia started feeling nervous. What if this woman didn’t think she had what it took to be a witch? What if she really didn’t? What if she badly messed up and destroyed the world? 

Staring at her reflection in her vanity mirror, make up nearly finished, Morticia decided this was a bad idea. 

“Stop, you’ll be amazing.” Gomez said from across the room, warm and reassuring. 

“Thank you.” She watched him button his shirt before she applied her favorite shade of red lipstick. 

Once the couple was satisfied with their own looks and each other’s, they said goodbye to the only offspring still living with them. 

Gomez drove them to the agreed upon meeting spot, a little diner across from a stretch of dark woods near the edge of town. 

“Have we been here before?” He asked as he gallantly held open the car door for her. 

She shook her head as she looped her hand through his arm. “It is a lovely spot.” 

The diner was decades old with scratched glass windows and chipped paint. The asphalt of the parking lot was cracked with weeds growing in patches. Three cars occupied spaces besides their own; one a shiny red convertible, the other two were beat up old trucks that looked like they haven’t moved in years. 

The inside was just as desolate as the outside. Tables littered with cups and plates, food still stuck to them. Floors faded and gritty with dirt. 

One old man drank coffee at the grimy bar while another old man wiped glasses and stared suspiciously at them. 

Gomez cheerfully waved to both of them. 

One clean table sat at the back of the place, an attractive, older blond woman sat patiently in the booth facing the door. She wore a dark red dress with a matching cloak on the seat next to her. 

“Never thought Esmeralda’s little baby girl would grow into such a beautiful woman.” She said as she smiled happily at them. 

“Hello, Agatha.” Morticia shifted her body closer to Gomez. “This is my husband, Gomez Addams, he wanted to meet you.” 

Agatha stood slowly from the booth, eyeing the couple. She was a lot shorter than either of them but she gave off the impression of a woman not to be messed with. 

“My, he is a handsome devil.” She held a strong hand out to him. “Good choice, dear.” Agatha winked at Morticia. 

Gomez took her hand in his and pressed a firm kiss to the smooth skin. “This is my lucky day, getting to spend time with the two most beautiful women in the world.” 

Morticia still melted at the adoring comments he gave her. Agatha was just as affected. 

“Oh you!” Her cheeks flushed a bright pink. “How do you ever let this man out of your bed?” She turned back to the booth. “Please sit, my dears.” 

As they settled into their seats, Gomez laid a comforting hand on her leg. 

“Tell me, why do you want to join my coven?” 

Morticia swallowed hard. “I’ve always wanted to join the dark forces and seek out their hellish crusades.” 

Agatha nodded. “Good answer. Why now?” 

She fidgeted with her wedding band. “I wanted a family first and foremost. Now that my older two children are grown and my youngest is very independent, I hope it will help me find my place.” 

“I see.” Agatha appraised her then turned to Gomez. “What about him?” 

Morticia struggled to find words, she wasn’t prepared for any questions about her husband. “Well, I...uhh...”

Gomez gripped her trembling hand. “I support Morticia. Whatever she chooses, I’ll stand beside her.” 

“Great answer from you.” Agatha smiled pleasantly at him. “Supportive significant others is important.” She turned back to Morticia “Have an answer for me yet?”

She took a deep breath. “I love him, more than anything. He makes me feel loved and cherished. If I have to balance my witchcraft and my marriage, I’ll do it. However, I won’t choose it over him.” 

The other woman grew quiet, her face unreadable. Morticia felt a little nauseous. 

“Good.” Agatha said with a nod. “The magic we will be doing is some dark stuff. Without a bit of light to keep that darkness at bay, you will be dragged to a severely dark place.” She sighed morosely. “Don’t want another murderous rampage blamed on me.” 

Morticia and Gomez shared a loving glance and squeezed each other’s hands. 

“Now, every second weekend of the month, I ask all of my coven to participate in a retreat at my secluded house deep in the woods. We’ll meet at this parking lot on Friday night and be there until Sunday night. This is mandatory.”

Agatha stared intently at Morticia. “I do this to build trust amongst us. Summoning demons and making sacrifices is dangerous. You need multiple witches at your back and you have to trust each other. Understand?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Morticia said confidently. 

“Is there a place for spouses to mill around while you ladies do your trust building exercises?” Gomez asked with ease. 

Agatha continued to stare at Morticia, letting her answer this question was clearly another test. 

“Darling, this retreat is witch only.” She lovingly patted his arm to soften the blow. “You can’t come.” 

“Oh.” Gomez’s disappointment nearly broke Morticia’s heart. 

“She’s right. No distractions!” Agatha smacked her hand on the table, causing them both to jump. “You, Gomez, are a very huge distraction for her.” 

“I understand.” He said, moodily glaring at the table top. 

“Friday at exactly eight o’clock in this parking lot. You get ten minutes with any family you bring with you. Pack everything you need because you won’t have any contact outside of the property.” 

Morticia absorbed her words, stunned. “I’m in?” 

Agatha chuckled. “Of course, dear. I’d be a fool to turn down someone with such a powerful aura.” She lightly tapped the top of Morticia’s hand. “Time for me to be off. I don’t recommend eating here.” 

“Thank you for this wonderful opportunity.” The two women shook hands, a feeling of trust and friendship growing between them already. 

Gomez remained his charming self even though he strongly opposed the no spouse rule. “To gaze upon your lovely face today is a true joy.” 

Agatha blushed. “If I was twenty years younger, you would have competition for him, dear.” She caressed his smooth cheek. 

Morticia fought the urge to smack her hand away. That would not be a great start to her witch training. Bedsides, she knew the older woman meant no harm. 

As she pulled on her cloak, Agatha waved and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. 

“I hope you can learn that.” Gomez said in awe as his eyes darted around the room. 

Morticia wrapped her fingers around his arm and guided him outside. “That would be fun.” 

She wondered if she could stand to be away from her soul mate for so long. A few days couldn’t be that hard. Hopefully, Gomez could cope with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All witchcraft was made up by me. I did not knowingly take it from anywhere else.

The night of the witch retreat was upon them. Women from both the Frump side and Addams side of the family called Morticia every day to congratulate her. Most had decent advice, a few gave her some rather crazy advice. Her and Gomez shared a good laugh over it all. 

Morticia noticed immediately how her husband would stare at her like he’d never see her again. Part of her thought he was being sweet, another part of her found it grating. 

He was the one who suggested she do this, he was the one giving her his undying support. Why was he acting like she was going to divorce him? He was stuck with her for the rest of his life! 

“Darling, please stop with the wounded look.” Morticia said softly. She was doing some last minute packing and he was sitting on the bed with her. “We’re getting ready to leave and that expression is doing things to my libido.” 

“Oh, Tish!” Gomez groaned as he pushed her bag aside to climb nearly into her lap. “I love when you talk that way.” He pressed heated kisses to her arm. 

She indulged him for a few moments before clasping his face between her hands. “Gomez, we don’t have time.” 

They had been making love constantly since they returned home from the first meeting with Agatha. Though, of course, that was usual for them over the course of their marriage. Gomez had become a little bit more clingy afterwards, unwilling to let her go at all or hovered around the bathroom when she cleaned up. 

“I know.” He muttered sadly. “I’m going to miss you.” 

Morticia kissed his forehead. “I’ll miss you too, darling.” Pulling him into a hug, she whispered into his ear, “Forty-eight hours apart, we can do this.” 

“I suppose.” Gomez sighed. “But who will I cuddle with at night?” 

That pathetic look shouldn’t be so damn arousing. Morticia tried not to melt into his arms. “Why don’t you bunk with Pubert? I’m sure he’d like that.” 

“You’re so smart.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ll get your bag.” Gomez climbed off the bed and pulled the strap from underneath her suitcase. 

Taking a rapid glance around the room to make sure she didn’t forget anything, she was startled at the sound of a zipper being undone. He was fiddling with something but she couldn’t see what. 

“What are you doing?” Morticia narrowed her eyes suspiciously. What was he up to? 

“Hmm? Oh, you left your hairbrush.” Gomez tried to act casual but the fact he wouldn’t meet her eyes told her he was definitely up to something. 

He zipped the bag up the rest of the way and slung it over his shoulder. “Ready, cara mia?” 

“Yes, mon cher.” The nickname got the desired affect she was hoping for. His eyes became wild with desire for her. 

Gomez cupped the back of her head and kissed her hard. He pulled back to rub his nose against hers. “You’re being cruel and it’s incredibly sexy.” 

Morticia took in the handsome face she had loved for decades, would love for decades more. “You only use that compliment when I have you tied up.” 

His eyes dropped from hers to stare at her cleavage, bashful. “I just wanted to make sure I gave you every compliment I could think of.”

She stroked his cheek, her thumb brushing over the soft hairs of his moustache. “I love you.” 

Gomez kissed the palm of her hand. “I love you so much.” 

They embraced, holding onto each other as tight as they could. Morticia breathed in the comforting smell of his cologne and she knew he was trying to memorize every part of her. 

Forty-eight hours would go by fast. She knew it would. They would both be just fine apart. 

“Come on, we should go. I don’t want to give Agatha any reason to blame me for any tardiness.” Gomez was the first to pull away. 

“Let’s be on our way.” Morticia laced her fingers with his, squeezing tightly. 

Mama, Pubert and Fester were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Morticia barely stepped down before her youngest was throwing his little arms around her legs. 

“Have fun, Mother.” The little boy was dressed almost exactly like his father. Purple pin stripe suit with a black and white bow tie. His black hair slicked back with pomade. Darling little moustache trimmed neat and tidy. 

The sight of his precious little smile almost made Morticia tear up. “Thank you, my darling.” She kneeled down to kiss his cheeks then his forehead. “Behave for Father, Granny and Uncle Fester.” 

Pubert presented himself as an angel but she knew otherwise. “Always, Mother.” He threw his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. “I’ll take care of Father while you are gone.” 

They both ignored Gomez’s noise of outrage. “Keep him occupied so his mind stays off me.” 

Mother and son traded amused looks. The possibility of that happening was zero and they all knew it. 

As the boy moved to the side, Morticia stood up to hug her mother. “Remember, Aggie is very tough, she doesn’t take back talk,and most importantly, the dark forces are serious business.” 

“I’ll remember, Mama.” After one more hug, the older woman backed away. 

Fester gave Morticia a one armed hug. “Anyone gives you any guff, I’ll shoot them in the back.” He said seriously. “I will also help the boy keep your husband from moping too much.” 

“I won’t mope!” Gomez stomped his foot in annoyance. “I will be the most supportive spouse to ever exist.” 

They all chose to ignore him, knowing him well enough to know he would be very vocal about missing her. 

“Thank you, Fester.” She patted his arm and smiled at the few family members she still saw everyday. “This place better be in one piece when I get back.” 

Gomez escorted her out of the door and to the car. As she settled in the front seat, Morticia felt a lump form in her throat when she thought of Wednesday and Pugsley. Both too busy to see her off. 

That’s alright. She was coming back home to the people she loved in just a few days. 

Gomez situated her bag in the back before joining her in the front seat, he behind the wheel. 

She scooted over to the middle seat so she could be close to him for these last few moments. 

The couple stared hard out of the windshield as Gomez left the Addams’ property and turned onto the road. 

One glance at her husband would be all it took for her to tear up. Her heart ached over leaving but she had to do this for herself. 

Gomez took his right hand off the wheel and found her own. He gripped tight and Morticia did the same. 

“We’ll be fine.” She said again, around the lump in her throat. 

He nodded and focused on the traffic ahead of them.

Morticia rested her head on his shoulder for the whole ride. The solid, familiar muscle beneath soothing and comforting. 

All too soon, the rundown diner came into view. This time, the parking lot had six more cars crammed into the spots. 

About a dozen people roamed around, not a familiar face in sight. 

The nerves reared up again, Morticia took three big, deep breaths. 

“You’ll be amazing, my love. They will all be amazed at your talent.” Gomez brought her hand up for a kiss. “I believe in you.” 

His words were sweet and reassuring, exactly what she needed. 

“Thank you, darling.” She whispered into the soft fabric of his suit jacket. 

The car was parked at the far end of the lot, Gomez got out first and Morticia slid out of the driver side after him. 

Her grip on his hand made his fingertips go numb but he never said a word of objection. He simply held onto her. 

The air was cool and Morticia shivered. She leaned her body against Gomez, snuggling under his free arm as he wrapped it around her. 

“I don’t know what else to say.” He mumbled into the top of her head. “I feel like I’ve said every thing I could possibly think of.” 

“Just hold me for the next ten minutes.” She said with a hitch in her voice. “That’s all I need.” 

Gomez squeezed her tight and pressed his face into her hair. 

The seven other women she would spend the weekend with were paying them no mind. 

Two women, a blond and brunette, were standing close, hands clasped and lips busy. 

Another blond woman was wrapped up in a blond man a few cars over. A woman with long black hair was standing at the hood of the car, rolling her eyes at the couple. 

Four other women were grouped together at the front of the diner. They all looked unapproachable and irritated. The woman with dark brown hair in the middle had an air of arrogance to her that instantly annoyed Morticia. 

The blond standing next to her turned around and her eyes lit up as she spotted them. She bit her lip seductively and Morticia knew her husband had her attention. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and made sure her whole body was against his. She shot the blond a glare which made her whip back around and giggle gleefully to the others. 

She was starting to wonder if she would commit murder this weekend. 

Gomez chuckled into her hair. “Interesting reaction, cara mia.” 

Morticia snorted softly. “You know how easily I get territorial when it comes to you.” 

“All to well.” He groaned as he slid his hand down her back to her behind, squeezing and grinding their hips together. 

She pulled her head back enough to passionately kiss him, smirking at the loud noise he groaned into her mouth. 

“The ten minutes are up!” A booming voice said out of nowhere. 

Gomez and Morticia jumped apart but didn’t relese each other completely. 

Agatha appeared in the middle of the street, deep purple cloak clasped underneath her chin. 

The sky started to grow dark and the lights in the parking lot kicked on. Everything happened to rapidly for it to be natural. 

Morticia felt the prickle of magic wash over her skin. The smell of brimstone was faint in the air. 

“Family must depart now.” Agatha commanded in her sweet motherly voice. A harsh contrast with the dark power she exuded. 

Morticia gazed at Gomez, eyes full of desperate need and adoration. “I love you.” She muttered into his lips. 

“Love you, too, querida.” With one last lingering kiss, he handed over her bag. Their fingers brushed lightly. 

He looked at her with that darling wounded expression. Morticia almost leapt into his arms for another kiss when the sound of a throat being cleared by the hood of the car stalled her. 

Reluctantly, Gomez climbed back into the car and with a final wave, pulled out of the parking spot. 

“Are you focused enough?” Agatha asked from behind her. The old woman could move fast!

Morticia watched the car until it was gone. With a deep breath, she addressed her new teacher. “I am.” 

“Good. Now stand with the others.” She gestured with an open hand to the small group in the middle of the parking lot. 

All seven women stood in a circle with their luggage. Morticia hastily joined them, wincing slightly at the superior smirk the arrogant woman in the middle gave her. Obviously, her scolding was wasn’t all that private. 

“Alright, ladies, let’s introduce ourselves.” Agatha slowly circled them, assessing everyone. 

She stopped at the blond who gave Gomez such a filthy look earlier. “You first.” 

She was pretty, and the low cut dress drew the eyes to her ample cleavage. “I’m Sarah.” Her smile was wicked, her attitude a little ditzy. 

The chubby woman, her hair a mix of black and bright purple next to her spoke up, “I’m Mary and we’re sisters.” She gestured to Sarah and the redhead next to her. Mary bit her lip, which gave her mouth a lopsided look. 

“I’m Winnifred.” The third sister said in a haughty voice. She had buck teeth and a nasty sneer. The dark green of her dress gave her the impression of danger. 

“My name is Regina.” A lovely brunette woman said next. She was the one Morticia had seen kissing the blond woman. She seemed nice and pleasant but with a hint of determination. She wanted to succeed, wanted to gain power. 

“I’m Narcissa.” The gorgeous blond woman standing next to Morticia said. She was sure of herself and determined. They exchanged friendly smiles and a companionship had the potential to form. 

“My name is Morticia.” She said with calm coolness and a little smile. A snort came from the other side of the circle but she ignored it. 

The brunette standing next to her said in a bored tone, “I’m Bellatrix. Narcissa and I are sisters.” She shot her sister a glare. She seemed on edge, ready to fight anyone who looked at her wrong. 

Finally, the arrogant woman was the last. “I’m Eva.” Her accent was Eastern European but it was hard to place where. The three sisters gazed at her like she was their leader. 

The woman looked oddly familiar but Morticia could not figure out why. 

“Wonderful! Now we can being our trust building.” Agatha clapped her hands together. “Grab your things and follow me into the woods.” With a swish of her cloak, she lead them all across the street. 

The woods were dark and foreboding. Birds squawked and insects buzzed deep within. Dried leaves crunched under their feet. 

“Why can’t we magick ourselves there?” Sarah whined from the front. 

“Do you know where you’ll be going?” Agatha did not rush her pace. When the answer was angry silence, she continued, “Talk amongst yourselves, get to know each other.” 

A group of four stayed clumped together, the sisters trailing just behind Eva. Belleatrix stayed in the middle by herself. Narcissa and Regina kept pace with Morticia on either side of her. 

“So, uh, are either of you married?” Regina asked, breaking the ice. 

“Yes. Lucius and I have been married for eighteen years. Our son, Draco, just turned seventeen.” Narcissa said proudly. 

Morticia adjusted the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder. “My husband and I have been happily married for twenty years. Our eldest daughter, Wednesday is nineteen. Our son, Pugsley, is seventeen and our youngest son, Pubert, is five.” 

Narcissa furrowed her well maintained eyebrows. “Bit of an age gap there.” 

“Yes, Pubert was a surprise baby but a welcome one.” 

The two women glanced at Regina, who was a touch impatient to give her answer. “My wife, Emma, and I have only been married for three years but we have a son, Henry. He’s her son but I adopted him. He’s ten.” 

“That’s so nice.” Narcissa said politely. 

Morticia sent a warm smile her way. “I hope you have many wonderful years together.” 

Regina relaxed her tense shoulders. “Thanks. Most people aren’t as receptive to our same sex relationship.” 

“Forget those people.” Narcissa said fiercely. “Love is all that matters.” 

“Love is a very amazing thing.” Morticia said wistfully, gazing at the dark treetops. Her heart ached for Gomez’s presence, ached for his hand in hers. This walk could be so romantic if he was here with her. 

A sharp smack to the back of her head made her gasp and stop. When she turned around nothing was there. Nothing stuck to the back of her head or her hair as an indication something had hit her. 

“Are you alright?” Regina asked with concern. Her and Narcissa had stopped next to her. 

“I’m fine. I think something hit the back of my head.” Morticia combed her fingers through her hair. A bird, perhaps?

“I’ll do it again if your mind fixates on your husband.” Agatha said from her other side, making all three women jump. “That goes for you two as well. Focus too much on your spouses and I will wack you.” 

“But you were up there.” Morticia looked towards her in wonder. “Magic, I suppose?” 

“Good job, dear.” The older woman said proudly, patting her pale cheek. 

With a fine mist, Agatha disappeared. 

“Huh.” Regina said softly. “Guess we should be careful.”

As the ladies continued their trek in the woods, an ease of conversation grew between the three of them. Morticia felt like Regina and Narcissa had been her friends for most of her life. 

“My mother lives with us. Gomez told her a year after we married that she could stay with us for the rest of her life.” Morticia could just see the roof of a large house between two large trees. “He said it was his way of thanking her for bringing me into the world.” 

Narcissa laid a hand over her heart. “That is so incredibly sweet.” Regina nodded in agreement. 

The house was large but the outside looked badly neglected. Paint peeled off the wood on the outside. The shutters dangled from old rusty hinges in front of cobwebbed windows. Ivy vines clung to the facade. The wrap around porch was stuffed with wooden chairs, dusty and cracked from the elements. 

“It’s lovely.” Morticia said in awe. The old place reminded her of home. 

“We’re going to stay here?” Narcissa curled her nose up at the sight. 

“Vhat, are we going to fix it up for you, too?” Eva said sarcastically with a sneer. “More trust building?” 

Sarah laughed hysterically while the other two sisters quietly chuckled. 

They grated on Morticia’s nerves, something about the four of them angered her so quickly. 

Agatha paid them no mind. “To answer your question, Narcissa, yes we are staying here.” 

“Wonderful.” Regina muttered. 

A wave of Agatha’s hand opened the heavy door with a loud creak. The entrance was dark and gloomy but a light waft of cinnamon greeted them. 

Morticia was a little disappointed at the repulsive scent. She expected earthy scents or the bitter almond scent of arsenic. 

“Go on, make yourself at home. Find a room you like on the second floor.” Agatha clapped her hands and waved them in. 

Morticia followed her new friends up the creaky steps, the boards splintered and wobbly. 

The inside was the exact opposite of the outside. Freshly cleaned without a speck of dust. The wooden floors waxed and well taken care of. Leather couches and chairs filled up the room right next to the carpeted stairs. Not a single cobweb in sight. 

The sight made Morticia even more homesick but she forced herself not to dwell on it. 

Warm air flowed through the vents, taking off the chill from outside. Vases of putrid flowers covered each tabletop. 

Her mother did always say her old friend decorated her home in a strange fashion. 

Everyone hurried up the stairs, eager to get the best room. Morticia didn’t really mind where she ended up, just as long as Eva stayed far away from her. 

As luck would have it, she found a room at the far end of the hall. After a brief race with Mary, she was locked inside and staking claim to the room. 

A twin bed sat against the far wall, clean black and white sheets neatly fitted. The thick comforter was a dark blue. Not her style, but she would not complain. 

A dresser was next to the closet across from a large window. The view was a lovely one, it overlooked a dark pond. 

Morticia sat her bag down on the bed and begun removing her things. She stopped short as she uncovered a piece of white paper. 

Her name was written in Gomez’s handwriting in thick black ink. With shaky hands, she unfolded the note and read six simple words that meant so much: I miss you. I love you. 

She held the note to her chest, repeating the words into the quiet room. She could almost feel her husband here with her. In fact someone was here with her. 

There was Agatha standing beside the dresser, arms crossed disapprovingly. 

“I’m sorry.” Morticia said with a wince. “Please don’t take the note.” 

“I won’t,” she sighed, “but this is your final warning.” In a blink of an eye, she was gone again, leaving Morticia a little ashamed. 

Pushing thoughts of her husband and family from her mind, she tucked the note under the pillow and focused on unpacking. 

The four dresses she brought were in the closet and her underthings folded neatly in the drawers. Her makeup and toiletries were placed on the top of the dresser, in order of use. 

Muffled talking and laughter came through the oak door, light footsteps moved the noises further away. 

Deciding she needed to join in on the trust building, Morticia smoothed down her hair and stepped out into the hall. 

Empty and silent now that the others had wandered down to the first floor. She took her time examining the paintings that lined the wall. Most of them were of witches in various states of conjuring, a few depicted the Salem Witch Trials. 

A very lovely painting with a witch and horned demon in a lover’s embrace caught her eye. Morticia really thought that would be incredible in the dungeon. 

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of heels ahead of her. No, not heels, hooves. 

Standing at the second door was a goat. A large black goat with six curled horns. The thing gazed back at her, wide dark eyes staring hard. 

Morticia remained calm, not wanting to startle it and have a horn shoved into her anatomy. Something about the creature seemed intelligent. 

“Hello.” She found herself whispering. 

The goat ambled towards her. “Hello, Mrs. Addams.” 

She blinked rapidly as the voice reached her ears. “You can talk.” She kept her voice pleasant and non-threatening. 

“Yes, ma’am.” The animal was right in front of her, it’s head tilted up to see her face. “My name is Charlie.” 

Morticia briefly wondered if she was being tested or losing her mind. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Charlie flared his black nostrils. “You want to know how I can talk, don’t you?”

“Well, it’s not everyday you meet a talking goat. Not even in my family.” 

The goat walked around her in a circle. “That old bag and a couple of her friends turned me into this disgusting creature. They conjured me, not my fault they screwed up and I escaped.” He snorted in disgust. “Now I’m this filthy trash eater all because I tried to posses a few military leaders.” 

Morticia never let him out of her sight. “That is rather unfortunate.” He lightly butted his horn against her hand and she quickly gave him a pat. She didn’t want to insult him. 

“Good luck with that old bitch.” He grumbled before walking back towards the stairs. 

She stared after him, wondering if that really happened. Was the sex against the ballroom door so rough, it gave her a concussion? 

“I see you met the goat bastard.” Eva came out of her room, finely dressed in a black and purple dress. Pure loathing practically radiated off her. 

“I did. He was pleasant.” Morticia eyed the other woman warily. She was being to nice. 

“I suppose it takes one old nanny goat to know another.” Eva cackled. 

There it was. She narrowed her eyes, anger coursing through her. The implication she was old touched a nerve. “You know, goats eat trash, so I would be careful if I were you.” 

Eva growled and pursed her lips, then a smile lifted half of her mouth. “That husband of yours is rather attractive. I vouldn’t mind getting a moustache ride from him.” 

Morticia rushed at her, fingernails ready to gouge out those strange purple eyes. Eva stepped back, hands up defensively. 

Agatha appeared between them, calmly wrapping her arms around their shoulders. “I need you two downstairs with the rest of us.” She exchanged glances with both of them. “I hope we’re being civil.” 

“Of course.” Morticia said with forced warmth. 

“Naturally.” Eva smiled at Agatha before shooting a nasty sneer over her head. 

“Great!” She released them both before disappearing. 

Morticia and Eva continued to glare at each other, unwilling to be the first to break. 

“This isn’t over.” Eva said while taking a step closer. 

“I’m counting on it.” Morticia whispered before pushing past her to the stairs, deliberately knocking her back a step. 

Keenly aware of her surroundings, she knew she had just made a powerful enemy. 

At the Addams home, an integral member of the family was missing and everyone felt the effects. Gomez more than anyone. 

He was sitting at his writing desk in his study, in one hand was a fine cut glass filled to the brim with whiskey. In the other was his favorite picture of his wife. 

She was gazing at the camera with a lust filled look, ruby lips parted seductively. Her hand was splayed against her face, the tip of the fingernail of her ring finger rested on the inside of her bottom lip. Her white throat and a teasing view of her cleavage contrasted with the beautiful black dress she favored. 

Morticia had posed for this photo on their fifteenth anniversary. He had been the lucky photographer. He was surprised the camera hadn’t been smashed when he tossed it to the floor to have her right there on that chair. 

A sad sigh escaped his lips before he took a deep drink, basking in the burn and delicious taste. 

Gomez was studiously ignoring the vehement conversation in the hall. His youngest son and brother thought they were being discreet. 

“He’s been staring at Mother’s photo for two hours now.” The boy made a noise of disgust. “How creepy.” 

“It’s not creepy. Love does funny things to people, you’ll find that out soon enough.” Fester stepped closer to the door. “We should still knock him out of this trance. We don’t want him getting worse.” 

“Mother did ask us to keep him from this.” Pubert waved his hands. “She’d be rather furious if she came back to him in the same clothes he had on when she left.” 

Gomez finally set the photo down carefully on the desk. “Are you two done?” 

“No, I have more.” Fester said casually as he wandered into the room. “We’re worried about you.” 

Pubert looked up at his father solemnly. “We want to help.” 

The glass made a thunk as he sat that down too. “I know, son, but you have nothing to worry about. I miss your mother, it’s strange without her after decades of seeing each other all the time.” Gomez ruffled the boy’s hair. “I will be fine. This won’t keep me from spending time with you.” 

Pubert wrapped his arms around his father in a tight hug. “Thank you for not going insane.”

“Too late for that.” Fester mummered. 

Gomez chose to ignore him. “You know what, I think it’s time for your first trip to the vault.” 

His son’s little face lit up in excitement. “Really?” 

“Yes!” He stood up from his chair and took another swig of his drink. “All three of us.” 

As uncle and nephew raced to the bookcase, Gomez opened a drawer in his desk. He replaced the photo of Morticia on the stack inside, taking out a smaller one. He gazed lovingly at that gorgeous face before slipping it into his pocket. 

He hastily hoisted Pubert up to reach the green book with ‘Greed’ embossed on the cover. Gomez smiled in glee as his boy giggled when the bookcase slid around. 

While he ushered him into the cavern beneath, he wished wholeheartedly that his wife was having a good night. 

Back at the witch retreat, Morticia stood in a bunched up group in the center of the living room. Everyone had jostled each other around, eager to be at the front. Agatha tapped her foot impatiently until the women stopped shoving. 

“Alright, my dears, I have something special planned for tonight. Everyone of my past pupils has loved this fun group activity.” 

Morticia cocked an eyebrow, but stayed silent. She highly doubted they would all get along enough for this to be anything but a disaster. 

“The most important thing about a witch is her power and tonight is the night we strengthen that with blood and organ sacrifice.” Agatha clapped her hands excitedly and seemed to relish the shocked faces. “Outside we go!”

She lead the way as they hesitantly followed her to the front door. 

Regina and Narcissa came up on either side of Morticia, there was some mild discomfort. 

“I’d let her husband choke me.” Sarah said from behind her. “Too bad that gorgeous man is wasted on such an ugly woman.” 

“Yes and don’t forget she’s had three disgusting brats.” Eva’s voice was unashamedly loud. 

“Ignore her dumb ass.” Regina whispered from beside her as they stepped outside as one. “Both of them.” 

“Who? I hear nothing but the wind.” Morticia said confidently, nose turned up to admire the night’s sky. 

“Ladies! The clearing is around the pond out back. Good luck.” Agatha disappeared in a puff of green smoke. 

“Really?” Mary called out. 

“Let’s go this way.” Morticia gently grabbed the wrists of the women next to her. “I saw the pond out of my room’s window.” She guided them around the left side of the house into the dark trees. 

Bellatrix followed behind them, quiet and happy to remain by herself. 

“How much you bet the others go the opposite way?” Narcissa was watching behind them.

A loud scream from the rusty shed at the back of the house made them all stop. 

Bellatrix gleefully skipped over to the old structure. She rapped on the door which produce more ear piercing screams. Her giggle was rather evil, the sound put Morticia in mind of her daughter when she was little. 

“Would you stop that!” Her sister yelled, she stomped across the yard and yanked her away. 

“But, Cissy, I was having fun!” She tried tugging her arm away but the blond wouldn’t relent. 

“Do you want Agatha furious with us?” Narcissa shoved her sister up ahead of them. “I sure don’t.” 

“I don’t care what she thinks.” Bellatrix continued to wander, her eyes never leaving the shed for long. 

“I’m going with or without her, I don’t particularly care.” Regina shrugged without care. 

“Sorry, Narcissa but I’m with her.” Morticia did feel slightly apologetic but she was already on thin ice with Agatha as it was. 

Eventually Bellatrix fell in step with them as they rounded an old gnarled tree. They could see the dark pond and six large boulders ringing a clearing with a fire burning in the middle. 

A cloaked figure stood in the middle, her hands held over the flames. The fire was a bright red with flashes of purple and green. 

As they entered the clearing, the rush of magic and static coursed over their bodies. Morticia had to take several deep breaths to clear her head. The heat of the fire achingly hot on her skin. 

“There’s four of you.” Agatha didn’t turn towards them, her attention completely on the fire. “Where’s the other four?” 

Morticia glanced at her companions, unsure whether to answer or not. 

“Well?” The older witch was growing testy. 

Regina cleared her throat nervously. “They went the other way.” 

“Why would they do that?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Agatha finally turned around. “Of course you don’t, they’re not your responsibility when not doing magic.” She waved her hand around. “Space out in front of the stones, please.” 

Morticia separated from the other three, brushing a pile of leaves from the hard packed dirt with her shoe. Deep stains covered the area, and she had a good idea what those could be. Blood and lots of it. 

“I told you that was the vrong way!” Eva shouted from behind them. 

“But you said-“ Mary started to argue but her voice was cut off with a pained cry. 

“Shut up, sister!” Winnifred commanded. 

“How about you four find a spot right now.” Agatha’s sharp voice cut through the night and she felt a pang of longing for her own mother. 

Finally, all eight stood around the fire with their mentor in the middle. The fire grew hotter and bigger, the smoke curling up in the night air. 

“Blood and organ sacrifice is, as you all are aware, dark magic. This will fuel your dark powers, bolster them. Unfortunately, most of you need a touch more of that.” 

Agatha paced around the circle, eyeing each of them critically. “If you can’t handle this, leave now. I won’t have fainting.” 

When no one moved, she turned back to the fire and brushed it with her fingers. “The best way to help darkness is giving them something but not something too personal. If you do, the darkness can know you too well.” 

A rough rattling noise came from deep in the trees followed by hoof clomps. Moans and whimpers came soon after. 

“I have for you, two evil and vile men.” 

Charlie, the black goat, came into the light, an old wooden cart behind him. The leather strap between the handles was held between his teeth. 

Two beaten and bloodied men were curled up in the back, hands and ankles shacked together. Their hair was matted and unkept, a foul stench wafted from them. They screamed in fright at the sight of them. 

The goat dropped the strap and grumbled about not being a pack mule with some colorful language thrown in. 

“That’s enough out of you.” Agatha waved Charlie off. “Back to the house.” 

He screamed at her before looping through the circle, making sure to butt his head against Morticia’s hand before heading back into the trees. 

“Hmmm...interesting.” Agatha stared at her for a second, curious. Shaking herself, she regained her train of thought. “These men have abused and murdered twenty-two women and girls.” 

A wave of anger bled from the group, so powerful the men huddled close and stared sobbing. 

“Some of these girls were as young as eleven!” Agatha jerked her hand back, causing the first man to land at her feet. “You would kidnap them from their beds, beat them, starve them, then slowly torture them until death. Is that right?” 

Snot and drool dripped from his face along with tears. “‘M orry.” He was muffled behind his gag. 

No one could scrape up any sympathy for him. Morticia felt sick to her stomach at the sight of him. 

“This is what will happen, I will split you up into two groups. One man for each group.” Agatha pulled the second man down to the ground. “Follow these instructions.” A scroll of thick paper landed in each of their hands along with a long sharp knife. 

The men begged and pleaded for their lives. No one paid them any mind. 

“Eva, Bellatrix, Sarah and Narcissa will make up one group.” She flung one man at the opposite side of the circle. “Morticia, Mary, Winnifred and Regina are the other.” The second went sailing through the air, bones crunched as he landed hard. “Make me proud, ladies!” 

Morticia boldy walked passed everyone to pick a man first, she stopped by the one huddled near the front of the clearing. The others followed in behind her.

“This is going to be fun.” Mary laughed in delight. 

Regina unrolled the scroll and read out loud. “One of you will slit his throat.” 

The man screamed and tried to squirm away. Winnifred kicked him in the side. 

“I’ll do it.” Morticia stared at the repulsive man in front of her. He would deserve this, she didn’t need to rationalize any of it. 

“Catch the blood in that bucket.” Regina carried a metal bucket over, placing it beside the man. 

Roughly, Morticia pulled him up by his arm even as he struggled. Mary and Winnifred grabbed on to him and held him up as she positioned herself behind him. 

The stench of unwashed flesh and who knew what else made her gag. She placed the long blade against his throat, pressing down. The wooden handle dug into her palm. 

A sad gurgle came from around the cloth in his mouth. He tried to wrench free but was overpowered. 

With a swift slice, his throat opened up and hot blood poured down his chest. Morticia’s hand was coated, the knife slick. She ignored the sudden yearning for her husband, murder was maddeningly arousing but she had to focus. 

Blood splashed into the bucket and the man tried to stop the flow but the shackles were tight. The minutes to his death were slow and agonizing as he drowned in his own blood. It was what he deserved. 

“Next, place him on top of a boulder and another shall cut him open from collar bone to belly button.” 

“I’ll do it!” Mary shouted. She hauled the body up off of the ground and carried by herself to the chosen stone. “Damn, he’s heavy.” 

“Corpses tend to be.” Her sister rolled her eyes. She helped lay the body straight out on the stone. 

Mary enthusiastically buried the knife in the flesh of his stomach. 

Morticia was entranced by the crimson blood on her hands, how it contrasted with the pale skin. She liked it. 

“Gently, Mary! We need the organs.” Regina called after her as they joined the sisters. 

“Oh, sorry.” She muttered, her eyes downcast. A deep cut stretched from the stomach to the chest. 

“You’re doing fine.” Morticia complimented before the redhead could start berating. “All the way up.” 

She separated the flaps of skin, exposing the inner cavity. Blood gushed out and Morticia collected as much as she could in the bucket. 

“Another will remove the pancreas, lungs and tongue.” Regina swallowed hard but remained steady. 

“Allow me.” Winnifred leaned over the corpse and started fishing around inside. Things moved around and stuff oozed out. “There you are!” She said triumphantly as the organs were cut out and tossed onto the stone. The mouth was wrenched open and she ripped the tongue out. 

“Last one will remove the heart, liver and kidneys.” Regina tucked the paper into her pocket and pushed to the front. “That’s me.” 

They watched as she went in wrist deep to pull out the heart. A manic gleam came to her eye as she held it tight. The organs were placed all together in a eerily neat row. 

“Now, we split the organs between us and cast them into the fire then the blood.” Mary read from her scroll. “We say Abracadabra.” 

“Wait, really?” Morticia peerd over the other woman’s shoulder to check for herself. Winnifred did the same. 

“My reaction as well. Rather anticlimactic.” Her and Morticia shared a confused and disappointed glance. 

“I was expecting something a bit harder.” Morticia flexed her fingers, the blood was drying in the chilled air and it was itching. 

“Can’t have everything, can we?” Winnifred gave her a friendly bump on the arm. “Let’s get to it.” 

They each took two steaming organs and approached the heat of the fire. All together, they tossed them in. Sparks spit out as the flesh started crisping. 

With four sticky hands on the bucket, the blood was splashed in as one. The flames turned a dark black as it leapt towards the sky. 

An immense throbbing coursed into Morticia’s body, the burning raced to every nerve ending. The tips of her toes and fingers tingled. Her vision darkened briefly. 

“Absolutely perfect!” Agatha’s voice brought her around. The stars in the sky were spinning. 

She found herself sprawled out on the ground, the other three ladies next to her. She was exhausted and weak. 

“You four head on back to the house. Get some sleep.” Agatha waved her hand joyously. “You all did everything correctly.” 

The next second, Morticia found herself laying in her bed at the house. Blood cleaned from her hands and leaves gone from her hair, her nightgown on and shoes off. 

The last thing she saw before sleep over took her was Gomez’s letter open beside her head. The words “I miss you. I love you.” lulled her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning sunlight crept into the room, the sweet song of canaries in the trees filtered inside. Morticia rolled to the far side of the bed and yanked the heavy blanket over her head. Her face was smushed into the pillow as she tried her hardest to block it all out. 

The night before had wrung her body of energy, a feeling she had not had since the early days of her babies lives. Normally, she would enjoy endless sleepless nights and constant exhaustion but this was unsettling. 

The fact she didn’t have Gomez here to share in the tiredness was another low blow. She could have used his love and attention right then. 

Morticia willed her body back to sleep but she couldn’t shut her mind off anymore. Last night had been a brand new experience for her; murder, blood up her wrists, the spongy organs in her hands. 

The smell of blood, smoke and brimstone was still in her nose and her hair. 

She cracked her eyes open in the darkness beneath the covers. The note her husband had snuck in her bag lay crinkled under her elbow. She couldn’t see his handwriting but she knew the exact way he shaped his letters, the neat loops of the o’s. 

Tomorrow night she would see him, hold him and kiss that handsome face. 

A knock on the door forced her out of her cocoon. “Yes?” She sounded so groggy. 

“It’s me, Regina, I brought you some coffee.” The polite voice said from the other side. 

“Come on in.” Morticia sat up and rubbed her face until she felt a bit better. 

The door swung open and Regina walked in, steaming mug in hand. “I know this helped a hell of a lot when I got up.” 

Her hair was combed neat and shiny, the dark blue pantsuit she wore gave her a professional appearance. 

“You felt this way, too?” Morticia accepted the mug with a nod and gulped down half of it. The burn on her tongue went unnoticed. 

“Feels like you were hit with a tractor?” Regina crossed her arms and hovered by the bed. “All of us did, some more than others.” 

She adjusted the covers a little higher. “Agatha in a good mood?” 

Her friend snorted. “Ecstatic. She’s so proud of us, it’s sickening. Everyone in our group got a hug, you’re next. She wants to talk to you once you come down.” 

Morticia sat the mug on the table beside the bed. “Thanks for the warning. How did the others do after we passed out?” 

Regina glanced at the sunlight coming in through the window. “Not as good as us from what I heard. They were successful but it didn’t go smoothly.” She flicked her eyes to the door. “Narcissa told me Eva tried to do everything so they all argued. They had to physically restrain her because she wanted to be the only one to complete the sacrifice.”

“Doesn’t work well with others, does she?” Morticia grabbed the crumpled letter and neatly folded it. “I think she thinks she’s better than the rest of us.” 

“That’s absolutely what she thinks. Agatha was giving her a stern talking to when I came to check on you.” Regina shrugged nonchalantly. “Figured this could be part of the trust building.” 

“I really do appreciate it. Nice to know I have someone I can trust here.” 

“Same here.” Regina smiled slightly before turning to go. “I’ll let you get ready, I’m sure our teacher is five seconds away from poofing in here.” 

“Most likely. Thanks again.” Morticia said politely. Once the door was shut, she crawled out of bed and stretched. 

For the first time since she woke up, she noticed her rings were missing. Panicked, she frantically searched the room. Her wedding band hadn’t left her finger since Gomez slipped it on all those years ago. 

Did she lose it last night? Were they all laying in a dried pool of blood out in the woods? Had some blasted woodland creature snuck off with them?

Morticia hoped not. Those four rings meant so much to her. Her darling husband had given her all of them, she couldn’t go back home without them. 

With a desperate and forceful jerk, the top drawer of the dresser opened. Inside, on top of her stockings, the glint of silver caught her eye. Her precious rings were there, all four clean and arranged in a neat little row. 

Agatha’s doing. Morticia cursed the woman under her breath but she felt nothing but relief. She slid them all back onto the proper fingers and forced herself to calm down. Not a crisis and nothing to be worried about. 

As Morticia showered, dressed and applied her makeup, she expected Agatha to pop up. Expected it she much, she was constantly checking over her shoulder for any signs of the older woman. 

She remained on alert until she joined the rest of the ladies downstairs. Everyone looked like they wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed. 

“There she is! My darling girl.” Agatha came out of the kitchen, impeccably dressed in a floor length maroon dress, a mixture of velvet and lace. 

Morticia tried to avoid the bone crushing hug but she wasn’t quick enough. As she was squeezed tight, she finally understood her children’s complaints about her own hugs. 

“I’m so proud of you! The power and talent you showed last night has made this old lady’s decade.” Agatha pulled back enough to pat Morticia’s pale cheek before hugging her again. 

“Thank you.” She gasped as her ribs were compressed. 

With one more attempt on her student’s life, Agatha let her go. “Go eat. Your mother dropped off something for you this morning. That woman always complained about my cooking.” 

“My mother was here?” Morticia asked with a touch of excitement. Then her heart sunk when she realized she didn’t get the chance to speak with her. 

“She was her for ten seconds before I chucked her out.” The older woman turned stern. “She sends her love as does the rest of your family, however, we don’t have time for that today.” 

Morticia cleared her throat and focused on her duties here and now, not back at home. “I understand.” 

“Eat.” She commanded as she lightly pushed Morticia into the kitchen. 

A familiar container sat on the granite countertop. Steam rose from the contents inside as she removed the lid and the delicious aroma of her favorite meal filled the air. 

“Mama’s specialite de la maison.” Morticia could picture her husband’s amorous reaction as she said the words. 

She spooned a good portion onto a white plate and filled her mug with more black coffee. 

Voices from the other room barely reached her as she sat down at the small wooden table. She paid no attention to anything else as she enjoyed a comforting meal from home. 

If it wasn’t for Mama, surely Pubert would have spent the weekend snacking on junk food. Gomez would probably join him. 

Morticia was certain that was all Pugsley ate. Her eldest boy had grown so tall so fast, he was taller than his father. He was always claiming to be starving. 

At the thought of her boys, she became wistful. She wanted to be here, wanted to master the art of witchcraft but she desperately missed the presence of her family. 

A loud bang from the next room shook her out of her thoughts. She did not need Agatha’s good mood to dissipate. No one would be pleased if she was the cause. 

After scooping up the last bite of food into her mouth, Morticia dumped her plate and mug into the sink. To her mild surprise, the dishes started washing themselves. 

Once her bowl of food was stashed in the refrigerator, Morticia left the kitchen to join everyone else in the sitting room. 

Eva and the Sanderson sisters were in their usual arrangement, talking amongst themselves. They stopped to shoot her various looks; Eva and Sarah downright mean while Mary and Winnifred nicely acknowledging. 

That was an interesting change from yesterday. 

Bellatrix was sprawled out on the leather couch, twirling a small dagger between her fingers. She didn’t bother to take her eyes off the blade

Narcissa and Regina smiled warmly at her. They gestured for her to join them at the long table at the far side of the room. She graciously accepted the offer. 

“Feel any better?” Narcissa asked politely, her bright blue eyes belied how tired she really felt. 

“After a hot meal, I do.” She said casually, trying to put up a tougher front while around the group. “I heard you had a few snags in your sacrifice last night?” 

The blond snorted elegantly. “More like one big nag, I mean snag.” The three ladies hid their smiles. “It did work, so I guess that’s all one can hope for.” 

Morticia nodded her agreement as she studiously ignored the glare from across the room. “How badly did the snag get reprimanded?” 

“Not as much as I would have liked.” Narcissa rolled her eyes. “The usual you have to work together spiel but you know who is more powerful so there is some leniency.” 

Morticia noticed that as well, the head shake from Regina said she did too. 

They respected Agatha, even feared her a little but she did give Eva too many chances. None of them would ever tell her that, of course. 

“Alright, ladies.” Agatha waltzed into the room, a stack of thick books floating behind her. “It’s time to study!” 

“Vat is this, high school?” Eva said with a nasty laugh, Sarah and Bellatrix joining in with a giggle.

“Something like that.” Agatha brushed their comment off, thud proving their point on leniency. “The reading assignment is magical plants, herbs and spices. You will read this entire book and take plenty notes. This will factor into our plans for tonight.” 

The large tomes floated lightly down onto the table. A cloud of dust drifted from the well worn pages. A bright blue cover with fancy script barley held the yellowed pages together. A black pen and a red notebook appeared next to it out of thin air. 

Morticia carefully opened to the first page and began reading. She was so thankful her mother had given her a crash course on this very subject because the reading was boring and tedious. 

The room grew silent; the only sounds where of pens scratching on paper and the ruffle of pages. The occasional squeak of a seat could be heard as someone adjusted their position. 

Half the notebook was filled up by the time Morticia finished. Her hand cramped and her fingers ached from all the writing. She was also thirsty but decided against getting up for now. She didn’t want to disturb anyone. 

As Morticia rested her head back against the chair and closed her eyes, she felt every ache and pain in her body. She briefly contemplated persuading Gomez to give her a full body message when she got home. He would be very enthusiastic. 

Narcissa and Regina finished soon after. They spent the next few moments quietly stretching and yawning. Regina grumpily folded her arms on the table and laid her head down on them. Narcissa slouched down in the chair in the least lady like way anyone has ever seen her. 

Eva was the first to finish up amongst her group, Winnifred following soon after. Mary and Sarah picked up their pace, keen on not being left out by their elected leader. 

Bellatrix carelessly tossed her book onto the wood floor with a loud thump. She stretched back on the couch cushions, hands behind her head. Whether she actually did anything or not was a mystery. 

As the last two finished their reading, Agatha appeared out of nowhere behind the sisters’ chairs. “All completed?” 

Mary and Sarah shut their books as one, they still had a few more chapters to go but chose not to be glared at any longer. 

“Great!” Agatha clapped her hands together and took them all in. “We will be doing a little scavenger hunt.” 

She ignored the multiple sounds of displeasure. “I will pair you up and give you a list. The first duo who gets every item will receive a special surprise.” 

Agatha paused for dramatic effect and sighed when no one reacted. “The two winners will get the chance to phone a loved one for one hour.” 

Every head snapped up at attention. Morticia’s especially, an hour long chat with her husband would be divine. She missed that precious voice. 

“I knew that would work.” Agatha said with delight. “Now onto the pairings. Regina and Eva.”

Regina groaned and reluctantly stood up from her chair. The other two women uttered a well needed good luck. 

“Bellatrix and Winnifred. Narcissa and Mary.” 

Morticia sent an empathetic smile, at least that sister was tolerable. That left her with Sarah. “Oh no.” 

“Sarah and Morticia.” Agatha waved her hand and scrolls landed in each of their hands along with cloth bags. “You have one hour.” 

The thought of talking to Gomez bolstered her resolve to work with that awful woman. 

She dodged around the other unhappy pairs to find the blond menace. Sarah was lazily lounging in a leather easy chair. 

“What?” She said with a sneer. “Think I care about how much you want to talk to your husband or your brats?” 

Morticia shook her head sadly. “No, I know for a fact you don’t. However, if I have to drag you outside by the hair, I will.” She took a step closer. “I’ve put up with worst blonds than you.” 

Sarah grumbled a few curse words as she stood up. “Fine.” She stuck out her tongue like she was five. 

Ignoring this childish display, Morticia unrolled the scroll and read the first few lines. “Mint leaves, henbane and rosemary.” 

After giving her unwanted companion a cold stare, she headed outside to begin the search. Sarah came out behind her, close enough to look as if they were tolerating each other. 

The mint leaves were easy, the bush grew right outside the door. Morticia wrinkled her nose at the strong odor. Sarah made an annoyed groan as she held open the bag for the four leaves. 

“So, how big is your husband’s penis?” She asked casually. So casually Morticia didn’t register what she said until they had walked a few paces. 

“I’m not telling you that.” With a side glare, she roughly snapped off a few stems of rosemary. “That’s none of your business.” 

“Oh come on.” Sarah whined. “Girl talk will do you some good. You’re too damn stuck up.” 

“No thanks.” Morticia walked farther away from the house, she was hoping to spot the henbane. The quicker this was over the better. 

The sound of arguing came up ahead. Eva and Regina were in an intense verbal battle, bag thrown on the ground and fists raised. 

“Should we get involved? Sarah had came up beside, watching with glee. 

Before Morticia could give an answer, both women stalked away with a huff, both heading in opposite directions. 

“Guess not.” She muttered as she watched them both disappear in the darkness. “Let’s finish this.” 

Sarah shrugged with indifference but she did follow along. 

The night was crisp and clear, the trees swaying slightly in the light breeze. A distinct odor caught Morticia’s attention, the fragrant smell of her favorite tea. 

“Henbane is just up here.” She said as she followed the smell to a small green bush, yellow flowers freshly bloomed. 

“That it?” Sarah asked in a bored tone. “Your husband is packing a monster, isn’t he?” 

Morticia stayed silent as she carefully snapped three stems off. She thought hard about doing the exact same to the woman next to her. 

“Oh! I bet he likes rough sex.” She blabbed on, ignoring the rigid body in front of her. “Tie you up and throw you down. Fuck you so hard you can’t walk.” 

The scrolled crumpled in Morticia’s hand as anger coiled in her stomach. All of those things were true about Gomez but this woman would never know that. 

“What I wouldn’t give to have a night with him.” Sarah trailed her hands down her chest. “That moustache would feel so good on my pu-

“Don’t talk about my husband like that!” Morticia shouted over her, drowning out her words. 

The smirk that crept across Sarah’s face made her instantly regret her outburst. 

They glared at each other, eyes ablaze with hatred. A colony of bats crashed from the nearby tree, flapping widely into the night air. 

Morticia compelled herself to take a step back, if not she would have slapped the other woman. 

A booming voice echoed around the tress, startling them both. “Inside all of you!” 

Agatha sounded absolutely incensed. This would not be good for any of them. 

Sarah abruptly turned away and nearly ran back to the house. No doubt excited to tattle. 

With a weary sigh, Morticia trudged back to the house. She tried to produce an excellent defense, but found herself to defeated. If Agatha sent her home now, she would understand. 

One second she found herself outside, the next she was in the living room. Agatha stood in front of her, arms crossed tight over her chest. Anger poured off of her. 

She was not the only in for a scolding. Eva and Regina were at opposite sides of the room with dirt on their clothes and leaves in their hair. 

Mary and Bellatrix were drenched from head to toe in mud. Their sisters were glaring at them, mud splattered across their faces. 

Sarah was pouting, eyes wide and innocent. She was next to Agatha, nearly vibrating with excitement at the prospect of everyone being punished but her. 

“That was pathetic.” Agatha’s voice was low and deadly. “All of you! You’re grown women, I expected better than that.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Morticia felt so guilty, she had given her this chance and she was being ungrateful. All because of a stupid comment, she has heard many things like that from various women about her husband since she met him. Why did it anger so much to hear it from this woman? 

“Eat something, clean up and go to bed.” Agatha said with finality, brooking no argument from anyone with intelligence. 

That didn’t stop Eva. “Are you joking? It’s barely past midnight.” She stubbornly crossed the room and stared the older woman down. “I von’t allow it.” 

Everyone froze, their interest was piqued. They knew this couldn’t end well. 

Agatha slowly nodded her head, hazel eyes never leaving brown as she snapped her fingers. Once there stood a tall, attractive woman, now sat a tiny brown mouse. Gasps of shock filled the room. 

She reached down and picked her up by the tail. The mouse squeaked and clawed at the air near her face. 

“Want to try listening to me again?” She said with a sickingly sweet tone. “Would you like me to turn you back?” 

With a wave of her hand and a puff of pink smoke, Eva was back in her human form. “Sorry.” She said not meaning it in the least. 

The Sanderson sisters followed her out of the room and up the stairs. The thud of their feet heavy with the intent to annoy. 

Bellatrix went after them without a backward glance. The muddy footprints she left on the floor drying in the cool of the room. 

“And you three?” Agatha’s voice was hard and unwelcoming. A motherly tone if Morticia had ever heard one. 

Regina gestured to the kitchen, mumbling that she wanted dinner. The other two women muttered their same interest in food. 

“Fine.” With a twirl, Agatha disappeared, leaving the taste of disappointment in the air. 

Silently, they ate their dinner. No one was keen on talking and they couldn’t be sure no one was listening. 

Once full, Morticia headed upstairs without speaking a word. Sadness crept in as she realized she would have to wait until tomorrow night to talk to Gomez. 

As she curled up in bed, she wished tonight had worked out so much better. She also reminded herself to not get on Agatha’s bad side. Being turned into a mouse was not appealing. 

The next morning dawned bright and early and Morticia was up at once. On one hand, she was eager to finish the day and go home, on the other, she figured sleeping in late would not be favorable. 

Regina met her downstairs in the kitchen, egg sandwich in hand while she waited for the coffee to percolate. 

“Good morning.” She said after swallowing her mouthful. “I want what happened to Eva last night burned into my brain forever.” 

Morticia grabbed a fork and worked on finishing the last bit of leftovers in her bowl. “Me too. I never knew a mouse could be so hideous.” 

They both chuckled. “No cat would have ate that thing.” Regina poured them both a mug of coffee. “I’m so ready to go home.” 

“Me too.” Morticia sat her bowl down in exchange for the mug, the hot porcelain warming her hands. “I like it here and I had a fine time for the most part but this was long enough.”

Regina drained her mug and threw the crust from her sandwich in the garbage can. “I hope we won’t be punished to severely.” 

They exchanged grimaces but cut their conversation short as Mary wandered in. She still had mud in her hair. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you and Bellatrix get covered in mud?” Morticia asked while watching the other woman pull a fresh piece of fish out of the fridge. 

“That crazy bitch pushed me.” Mary grumbled as she put a pan on the stove. “Narcissa and I had just found the thyme next to the pond. Bellatrix ran up to me and shoved me in, I grabbed her so she went down too.” 

“Some people just can’t work well with others.” Regina quickly glanced at Morticia than looked away. 

“I’m not sure who’s worse, Eva or Bellatrix.” Mary grumbled as she peeled her fish out of the wrapper. “Can’t really stand either of them.” 

Morticia hesitantly approached her, weighing heavily the consequences of her next words. “Why do you spend time with Eva then?” 

Mary watched hungrily as the delicate piece of meat sizzled in the pan. “That was all Winnie, whatever she says goes. Been that way all my life.” 

Regina thought to lay her hand on her shoulder in comfort but decided not to. A good choice because Mary whipped around with a spatula pointed at them. 

“Don’t think you can poison us against each other. I know your game.” She growled doglike before turning back to the stove. 

Morticia decided now was the time to leave the room, Regina felt the same. She quirked an eyebrow at her companion who could only shrug. 

After everyone had breakfast, they congregated in the sitting area. Mostly they were silent as they waited for Agatha to make an appearance. An hour passed before she came down. 

Her mood seemed even worse. “After last night’s disaster, we’ll be doing busy work until you leave.” 

She waved her hand and copies of three books fell into their laps. “All about what proteins are the best and worst for spells.Three volumes.” Agatha waved her hand again and their notebooks and pens dropped in front of them. “Begin.” 

Eva seemed more subdued then usual, no sneering or glaring and certainly no back talk. 

The hours passed in busy silence. Sometimes they spoke about what they read, a few times someone offered to get drinks for everyone. For once they all worked well together. 

Winnifred glanced up from her work. “Who knew all it would take was for one of us to be turned into a- 

“Shut your mouth.” Eva snapped, a demented look crossed her face. Then she buried her nose back into her book. 

As the sky stared to darken, Agatha finally let them stop. As Morticia stretched her cramped fingers, she noted how her teacher’s mood seemed lighter. 

“Almost time to end our weekend. Head upstairs and pack your things.” 

Books snapped shut and thuddd to the floor as they all scrambled up and to the stairs. A brief scuffle between Sarah and Mary held them up but a rough push from Bellatrix got them moving. 

Morticia unceremoniously threw everything she owned into her bag, she could fold it all when she got home. The note was tucked down safely into a side pocket. 

Triple checking to make sure she didn’t forget anything, she pulled her bag over her shoulder and rushed down to the ground floor. 

Morticia was first at the door. The wait for the rest of them was agonizing, her belly ached with nerves and anticipation. 

Once all the ladies had lined up in single file, Agatha flung open the front door. Hurrying outside, Morticia took a last look at the house. She really did love the design. 

The walk back was quick and fast paced. No one wanted to talk and Agatha didn’t push for any. 

As the old diner came into view, Morticia fought the urge to run. She wanted to wrap her arms around her husband and never let go. 

Unfortunately he wasn’t there yet. The green car wasn’t in the parking lot like she expected. Her pace slowed down once she crossed the street, rather disappointed. 

Regina flew past her once she spotted her wife and son. They joyfully hugged one another. 

Narcissa spotted her husband immediately, and did what Morticia ached to do. The couple slammed back into their car hard as they kissed. Bellatrix mimed gagging as she crawled in the backseat. 

A lone man in a tattered suit stood by while the Sanderson sisters climbed into their vehicle, the kiss he gave Winnifred was cold. 

Morticia sat her bag down near the door to the diner and she waited for someone to come get her. They couldn’t have forgotten her, right? 

Eva had no one there for her. She paid no mind to the rest of them as she sped out of the parking lot, squealing tires as she went. 

Agatha watched with concern and sympathy as her last student waited. Morticia urged herself not to be too upset, Gomez would be here with an apology and a kiss. 

She knew it and held onto that hope until the familiar family car pulled into the parking lot. She breathed a sigh of relief and waved to Agatha. The older woman returned the wave and headed across the street. 

To Morticia’s surprise, Lurch was driving. ‘Alright, maybe Gomez is in the back so we can kiss the whole way home.’

The backseat was empty. The crushing disappointment hurt more than she wanted to admit. 

Lurch made to get out but Morticia waved him off. She opened the rear door herself, deposited her bag on the floor then climbed in. 

A faint scent of her husband’s cigar smoke wafted from the interior, the aroma warm and comforting but also a little sad. He had to have a reason why he didn’t show. 

“Mr. Addams has a surprise for you at home. Asked me to pick you up while he made sure all was perfect.” Lurch growled from the driver’s seat as he turned onto the street. The car drifted into the opposite lane before swerving into the correct one. 

“Thank you.” Morticia bit her lip and stared out the window, watching the trees as they passed. 

Worrying was silly, of course Gomez missed her. He would have been here for her if he wasn’t focused on his surprise. A surprise meant for her because her loved her. He did not resent her for exploring a part of herself without him, as she feared. 

Gate opened up at the sight of the car with a happy purr. The rusted, well loved hunk of metal brought a smile to her face. 

The Addams’ mansion was a sight for sore eyes. Morticia felt a pang of longing for the old home. A pang of longing for her own bed and the man she shared it with. A pang for the patter of tiny feet as they snuck up behind her. 

Lurch parked the car and hurried out to open the door for her. He carried her bag to the house while she stood outside and breathed in the wonderful smell on the air. 

A chilly evening breeze made goosebumps rise on her arms, the scent of a cemetery was pleasant and warmed her heart. 

The large front doors flew open and a loud shout accompanied the whirlwind of a man. “Tish!” Gomez bolted over the gravel and scooped her up. 

Morticia laughed and hung on tight to his shoulders as he twirled them. “Darling!”

He sat her down before hugging her tight around the waist, face buried in her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her cheek on his head. Tears welled up in her eyes as he shook against her. 

“I’m glad you’re back.” He said into her skin while he peppered kisses along her neck. 

“I did miss you.” Morticia pressed her lips to his hair. “All of you.” 

They pulled back to gaze into each other’s eyes, pouring out as much love and want as they could. Gomez leaned down a fraction to kiss her lightly on the lips. Morticia drew him closer for a deeper kiss, nails digging into his arms. 

A little blur of energy streaking out of the door caught her attention. Pubert was dancing on the spot, waiting his turn for his mother’s affection. 

“Hello, my little darling.” Morticia smiled brightly at her boy, dressed impeccably in his little suit. 

He excitedly ran to her, his little arms wrapping around her lithe form, nearly knocking her over. “Hello, Mother.” 

Gomez kept his arm firmly around her waist as she squeezed Pubert tightly. “Come on, little pup, let’s get Mother inside.” 

The young child grudgingly released his grip from around her legs and took her hand instead. 

Father and son led her inside the warm foyer. Lurch stood by the door, her bag sat on the bottom step. The house smelled old and musty, with a touch of something cooking down in the kitchen. 

“Lurch said you had a surprise for me.” Morticia leaned her head on Gomez’s shoulder, taking in the tranquility of home. 

“I do.” Gomez cleared his throat loudly but didn’t say anything else. 

Morticia raised an eyebrow in confusion, waiting for him to follow through with an explanation. 

None was forthcoming, he just gestured to the sitting room where two people rushed out. 

A tall young man with a buzz cut and signature striped shirt leaned casually against the door jamb. A young woman in a black dress with flowing, black hair approached her. 

“Wednesday! Pugsley!” She embraced her daughter with warmth and love. She couldn’t contain excitement at the sight of all of her children in one room. 

Her eldest child had ditched the braids when she graduated high school, opting for a more grown up look. Her wavy hair reached her waist, the tresses smooth and well taken care of. Wednesday’s round face slimmed down a little more as she grew, more akin to her mother’s angular face than her father’s. 

Morticia thought she was the most beautiful, wonderful woman to ever walk the earth. 

“I heard you joined a coven.” Wednesday pulled out of the hug but wrapped her fingers around Morticia’s elbows, not eager to break the embrace entirely. “Amazing.” 

“I did. I have some stories I would like to tell all of you.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead and turned to her son. “Can I have a hug, Pugsley?” 

Her son wasn’t much on physical motherly affection nowadays. He dodged her hugs more than she would like. 

“Alright.” He said after glancing at Gomez. His feet dragged on the floor as he made his way over. 

Pugsley had grown quite tall, a beard and moustache covered his lower face. The hairs were styled into a sharp handlebar above his top lip, he had take to styling his hair more wildly since he became independent. Morticia couldn’t have been prouder. 

His long arms wrapped around her back as they hugged. She was so deliriously happy spending time with all three of her babies in one day. 

Pugsley cut the hug short, as she expected. She took in that handsome face, he still resembled his uncle the most but there was a bit more of his father shining through. 

“How long are you two staying?” Morticia asked, slowly loosening her grip on her son’s arm. 

“I’m staying for dinner and probably a while after that.” Wednesday answered, locking her little brother in a light chokehold, to his delight. “Father invited me and I really wanted to spend time here. I don’t do that enough anymore.” 

Pugsley accepted the cigar Gomez passed him, taking a deep draw. “Bout the same for me. My shift at the graveyard starts at eleven.” 

Morticia finally turned her loving gaze from her children to her husband. He winked and puffed on his cigar. 

“How about, I put my things away and freshen up then we can all talk?” She headed for the stairs. “Darling, will you give me a hand?” 

Gomez was at her side immediately, snatching her bag up and taking the stairs two at a time. 

“We know what that means.” Pugsley said with a grimace. “Gross.”

“Disturbing.” Wednesday shook her head in disgust before turning to her little brother. “Come on, let’s find something to occupy ourselves with while Mother and Father occupy themselves with each other.” 

Morticia was about to tell her eldest children that there was nothing wrong with a healthy sex life when her youngest spoke up. 

“What does that mean? Occupy themselves with each other?” His voice was innocent and sweet. A trait the other two would take great advantage of. 

“You don’t know what sex is?” Pugsley had a smile that could only mean trouble. 

“No, what is it?” 

“When two adults want to fu-

“You will not finish that sentence if you know what’s best for you.” Morticia said sternly, arms crossed in her no nonsense way. “Father and I will tell him about that when he’s a few years older.” 

“But, Mother-

“I said no. He’s too young for an in-depth explanation. You two are not too old to be punished, you know.” 

Wednesday and Pugsley were contrite. “Yes, Mother.” 

“We won’t tell him.” 

“But I want to know!” Pubert stomped his foot in outrage.

“Sex is a wonderful act two adults engage in for love and fun.” Morticia hoped that was sufficient, however, her children had always been curious little things. “That’s enough of an explanation for now. Go play with your brother and sister, Father and I will be down in a little while.” 

As she watched the three of them run off, she breathed a sigh of relief. Too close of a call there. She did feel proud that her children were such bad influences on each other. 

She found Gomez waiting impatiently at their bedroom door. “I had to stop Pubert from getting the sex talk.” 

He chuckled and ushered her into their room. “Those rascals.” He sat the bag on the chair in front of the vanity, and started unzipping it. The sound of the door slamming stopped him. She had to have him now, she was aching for him. 

Morticia grabbed his arm and shoved him towards the bed. The kiss was hot and hard, tongue pushing into his mouth. Gomez lost his footing and both landed on the bed, her on top. 

She moaned into his mouth, fingers attacking the buttons on his suit jacket. His hands ran down her back to grab her ass, pulling her tighter against him. 

His erection pressed into her stomach, the wounded groan he made as she ground herself against him filled her with an unbearable heat. 

One hand left her ass to rub up her back, his fingers unzipping her dress with a quick pull. Morticia ended the kiss so she could tug the tight material down her arms. 

She was completely off the bed, wiggling the dress down to pool on the floor. Gomez laid back, panting and watching the show with undeniable lust. 

Leaving her panties, bra and stockings on, Morticia climbed back on top of him, straddling his hips and rubbing the silk panties along the expensive material of his suit. 

“Oh, Tish.” He groaned, hands grabbing her hips with a bruising grip. She leaned down for another kiss, gasping as he unclipped her bra and threw it. He took advantage of her open mouth, slipping his tongue inside. 

With a hand on the back of her head and one on her hip, Gomez flipped them over so he was above her. 

“Mmm, darling.” Morticia moaned into the kiss, her back arching and legs wrapping around his waist. “Please.” 

He moved his kisses down her neck, where he placed a rough bite. Her nails scratched deep into his back as he took a hard nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting. 

She cried out in pleasure, her eyes fluttering shut. Gomez switched to the other breast, his tongue circled the nipple. One hand slid down her stomach to graze the wet silk between her legs. 

Sitting up, he shoved his suit jacket to the floor along with his tie. The buttons on his shirt pinged around the room as he ripped it open, exposing his bare chest to her heated gaze. 

Morticia sat up and reached for his pants, hastily undoing the zipper and dragging them down his legs along with his silk boxers. She took his hard cock in hand, smooth and hot, dipping her head to lick up the shaft. Gomez’s hands fisted in her hair as she took him in her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat. 

His moan was wild and hungry, his hips roughly thrusting as he fucked her mouth. Morticia moaned around the length of him, digging her nails into his ass. 

“Cara Mia.” He grunted as he watched in awe as she sucked him. She knew he always found her beautiful like this. 

She slowly slid her mouth back up, taking him out from between her lips. Sweat dripped down his face, his chest glistened. He looked like a man possessed. 

Before she could finish wiping the spit from her chin, Gomez had her pinned to the bed. He reached between them to tear her panties off, the fine material ripped easily in his grip. 

“Always with the ripping.” Morticia teased breathlessly, arching her hips as he tugged the panties from her. 

“Pesky things always getting in my way.” Gomez growled, his fingers delving between her lower lips, fingers stroking her clit. 

She gasped and moaned, tossing her head back. Her nails dragged down his back, drawing blood. “Gomez!” 

His fingers glided through her slickness, dipping inside her quickly then sliding them out. She licked her lips as he sucked his fingers in his mouth, tasting her and groaning. 

Morticia pulled his head down, hungrily kissing him, loving her taste on his tongue. 

She nudged Gomez’s shoulder and he rolled over onto his back. Morticia crawled on top of him, guiding his length inside her. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he filled her. 

“Tish!” Gomez hissed between his teeth as she settled on his hips, bodies locked in an intimate embrace. He held her hips in his hands, fingers digging into supple flesh. 

Morticia rode him hard, nails raking his chest. She moaned and kept her gaze on his face, watched him watch her fuck him. The way he was easily mesmerized by her undulating movements and the jiggle of her breasts drove her crazy with desire. 

One hand traced along her hip bone to her stomach where he carassed his way up between her breasts. Gomez brushed each nipple with his thumb then wrapped his fingers around her pale throat. 

Morticia gasped in delight as he squeezed. She held onto his wrist as she sped up the movement of her hips. She was so close and the tight grip was driving her there even faster. 

“Come for me, my love.” Gomez panted, his other hand moving further down so his thumb could stroke her clit. She was tightening around him, her muscles trembling. 

The fingers around her neck loosened a fraction and Morticia came hard, her vision going black and her body shaking as waves of pleasure hit her. 

He thrust his hips up off the bed, driving himself deeper inside her. The sight of his wife’s orgasm was enough for Gomez, he cried out and held her close as he came inside her. 

The bed gave a final hard shake as Morticia collapsed on his chest, drenched in sweat and breathing rapidly. 

They laid together for a few minutes as their bodies twitched. He combed his fingers through her black hair in a comforting gesture he knew she loved. 

“What a welcome home.” Morticia muttered into his chest. She shifted off of him to his side, arm draped around his waist and legs curled up. 

“Anything for you.” He said against the top of her head before placing a kiss. 

They rested contently together, Gomez’s fingers stroked her back. She could sense the huge smile stretched across his face, her’s matching it. 

“Did you really miss me or did you almost forget I was gone?” Her tone was light and teasing but she did want reassurance. 

“Of course I missed you, darling.” He lovingly squeezed her. “It was weird not having you here to simply talk.” 

Morticia lifted her head so she could see his face. “I felt the same about you.” She pressed a lingering kiss on his lips. “I’m glad to be back.” 

She slipped out of bed, kicking their discarded clothing into a pile. Her stockings joined the rest as she spotted the wetness sliding down her thighs. 

After cleaning themselves up, they started to dress for dinner. In a new bra and intact panties, Morticia sat down in front of her mirror to touch up her makeup. Her lipstick had to be completely cleaned off, the red smear was impossible to touch up. 

“Thank you for getting the children to come home.” She said to her husband’s reflection as he pulled his pants up. 

“It was no problem, I knew you wanted to see them.” He shrugged and dug around his closet for a shirt. “All I had to do to get them to clear their schedules was threaten to give Pubert their inheritance.” 

She stopped brushing her hair and spun around in her chair, horrified. “Gomez! That’s awful.” 

“Worked, didn’t it?” He focused on buttoning up his shirt, tucking the bottom into his pants. 

Morticia shook her head and went back to her hair. “Did you and Pubert have fun?” 

“Lots. I took him down to the vault.” Gomez looped a tie around his neck. “Pretty sure that boy is the first Addams in two decades who finally saw the legendary anaconda.” 

“Oh?” She lightly applied concealer and powder to the bite mark on her neck, hoping the bruises wouldn’t be too obvious. 

“Neither Fester nor I saw it, we were both looking to the left while I steered the gondola. He saw something on the right, described it exactly but by the time we looked there was nothing but a loud splash and dark water.” 

“That’s unfortunate. A child always needs a good pet.” 

“If he can wrestle it, he can keep it.” Gomez combed his hair and smoothed down his moustache. 

“I’m sorry I missed his big moment.” Morticia slipped into her dress. 

“Don’t make a habit of it.” Gomez said casually as he fastened his cufflinks. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She abruptly stopped trying to zip up the dress, arm turned behind her back. 

He swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably. “I just mean, don’t let this witch business come before the kids. We don’t want them feeling like you’re neglecting them.” 

Morticia narrowed her eyes, dumbstruck he would say something like that to her. “Or like I’m neglecting you?” She felt her lips turn into a sneer. “Don’t be passive aggressive, I hate that.”

“I’m well aware.” He said with a touch of frustration. “We promised to spend our remaining years together. You and me, Morticia. How do I know this coven won’t get in the way of that?” 

She stared at him, mouth agape. “What happened to being supportive?” 

“Answer my question.” The tone was rude, she hadn’t heard that since he was in that awful funk after Fester threw them out. 

“I don’t know, Gomez, I haven’t learned how to see into the future yet.” She snapped at him, she tried to hide her wince from him by turning around to finally zip up the dress. 

“I guess what you said to Agatha about us was a lie?” He took a step towards her but stopped as she spun back around, she was furious. 

“In the twenty years we’ve been together, have I ever lied to you?” Morticia crossed her arms across her chest and watched his shoulders slump. 

“No.” He muttered, finding his sock clad feet much more interesting. 

They stayed silent, the air thick with tension. 

“Darling,” She let some of that anger go. “I love you, our children, our life together. I also really love being seen as Morticia, not Mother or Mrs. Addams.” 

Gomez sat down heavily on the bed. 

“Being me, separate from anyone else was an incredible feeling. I love that I now have friends that aren’t wives of your friends or parents of our children’s. I’m not going to stop doing things with you just because I like doing things without you.” 

“I understand that and I support you. I’m sorry.” He played with the wedding band on his finger, twisting the metal up before pushing it down. “You’re my best friend, Tish.” 

“And you’re mine. If you feel like I am missing out on things with you and the children, tell me.” Morticia cupped his face in her hands, kissing his forehead. “No passive aggressive comments, talk to me like we are now.” 

“I will.” Gomez kissed the palm of her hand. “How do I know if it’s neglecting or me being clingy?”

She took a deep breath and felt all of the negative emotions leave her body. He was willing to help her balance her interests with her duties to her family. The love she had for this man was endless. “How about a compromise? If I’m out with the coven for more than three nights in a row, you speak up.”

Gomez wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close so he could press his face into her stomach. “Three nights. I can do that.” 

Morticia hugged him back. “If I miss any plans you make for us that I agreed to, or any important event the children have, speak up.” 

He kissed her stomach through the fabric of her dress. “Sounds reasonable.”

“Wonderful. Now let’s head down to the kitchen before our offspring decide to eat dinner out.” 

They held on to each other all the way down to the sitting room where the rest of the family waited for them, slightly annoyed and hungry. 

After a rousing course of finally’s, the family ate a fine dinner cooked by Mama. Braised yak and ostrich gravy, a meal they had on special occasions. 

The family listened with rapt attention as Morticia regaled them with her weekend. Wednesday smiled in fascination at the story of the sacrifice. As she explained how she slit the man’s throat, Gomez ran the tip of his shoe up her leg enticingly. 

Pubert was bursting at the seams to tell everyone about his trip to the vault, how he nearly took a ride on the back of a giant snake. Morticia listened patiently to his long story, reacting in all the right spots to make her little boy happy. 

“So,Morticia,” Fester waited until his nephew shoved a forkful of food into his mouth to speak, “made any friends yet? Or enemies?” 

She swallowed her bite of yak. “I made two friends. Two of the coven don’t like me all that much. The other two downright hate me.” 

“What?!” Gomez shouted in outrage, slamming his fork on the table. “Ridiculous, how could someone not like you? You’re the most amazing woman in the world!” 

The rest of the family stopped eating and turned their attention to the head of the table. Morticia had to fight at smile. 

“Do I need to come down there with pamphlets and a lesson on why everyone in the galaxy should love you? I’ll do it!” He was wild eyed and passionate. 

“You can’t find this lunacy attractive, right Morticia?” Fester asked in disgust as he took in his brother’s theatrics. 

Morticia did indeed find her husband very attractive in that moment. She was worried she might swoon in front of them. The bite she gave her bottom lip was hard enough to draw blood, she hoped it would tamp down some of the arousal she was feeling. 

“Absolutely outrageous! Morticia is a delight!” Gomez drew in breath to continue his passionate, loved filled rant. 

“Knock it off, Gomez.” Fester grumbled. “We get it! You love her!”

Morticia grabbed his hand, stroking the skin on the back in a soothing gesture. “Darling, I appreciate this but it won’t be necessary. I want them to like me for me, not because you threatened them.” 

He kissed her hand, laying kisses over her fingers. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, my love.” 

The rest of dinner passed with Wednesday talking about her courses in Mortuary Science and the funeral home she planned to intern with once she graduated. 

“Hey, once I become a doctor, I’ll be sure to send you some business.” Pugsley pushed his empty plate away and smiled at his sister. “Help you out.”

“I”ll hold you to that.” Wednesday made him cross his heart and hope to die. 

Once dinner was finshed, they all settled in the sitting room. Mama in her favorite chair, knitting away. Fester and Pugsley stared a game of cards, stacks of gold dubloons tossed around casually. 

Morticia sat on the couch, relaxed and happy. Pubert scrambled up next to her, snuggling into her side. Gomez shot him a look of betrayal as the boy took his well cherished spot next to her. Wednesday sat down across from them. 

“Mother, how old does one have to be to join the coven?” She asked nonchalantly. 

“Eighteen, I suppose. Why? Are you interested?” Morticia perked up at the thought of her daughter bonding with her over this. 

“Of course, Great Aunt Calpernia has always been my hero. You and Father said college first, maybe after I’m done.” 

“I would love that, darling. When I see Agatha next, I’ll put in a good word for you.” Morticia glanced down at her son and saw his little eyes flutter shut. 

“Thanks, Mother.” Wednesday looked at her with so much admiration, it almost made her weep. 

She stayed for another hour before giving hugs and kisses. She promised her mother she would call later this week, she practically begged Morticia to tell about her next jaunt with the coven. 

Pugsley cleaned his uncle out of money and left for his shift at the graveyard. He pressed a kiss to his mother cheek and stood still so could hug him as tight as a boa constrictor. 

Once the elder two left, Morticia decided it was time for her youngest to go to bed. Pubert growled his dislike as Gomez scooped him up and took him upstairs. 

“He was miserable without you.” Fester said as he shuffled the deck of cards. “Kinda pathetic.” 

“The man about cried when I told him he couldn’t go with me to give you the food.” Mama shook her head sadly. 

“Thank you for that, Mama.” Morticia leaned her head back against the couch, exhausted. “It was delicious.” 

“Agatha is an awful cook and she never has the right ingredients for a proper meal.” The old woman said in annoyance. “Couldn’t let my baby starve.” 

“Gomez would never forgive you.” Fester chuckled. “I think he was afraid you would like it so much, you wouldn’t come back.” 

Morticia believed her darling husband did in fact think that. “The place was nice, but it’s not home.” 

Gomez came into the room, his eyes landing immediately on her. A warmth flood her chest as he smiled happily. He took his spot next to her, his hands holding hers. 

“As I was saying, Gomez was the most pathetic being I’ve ever seen.” Fester said without care. 

“Excuse me?” Gomez whipped his head around to glare at his brother. 

“You heard me. You stared at her picture for an hour! Honestly, Gomez, you need to get that under control.” 

“Ah yes, marriage advice from a man whose ex-wife ended up being a psycho and attempted to murder all of us! Tell me more!” Gomez had stood up in outrage. 

“Not my fault, you two tried your damndest to marry me off!” Fester was pink cheeked as he stared his brother down. “Thanks for that, by the way!”

Morticia was ready to intervene when her husband’s next enraged shout caused the words to die in her throat. 

“Maybe I was sick of you watching Morticia and I have sex!” Gomez balled his hands into fists. “Thought it was time you tried it for yourself instead of living through us!”

“I stopped that habit and you know it!” Fester picked up a knife and aimed it his brother’s chest. 

Horror clouded Morticia’s mind as the words registered. “He did what?” How did she not know about this? How did Gomez not tell her?

As the brothers wrestled each other to the floor, she wondered if there was a spell to wipe those words from her memory.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed since Morticia last heard from the coven. She was starting to fear she either didn’t make the cut or Agatha was having trouble contacting her. 

When she brought her worries to Mama, the old woman laughed. “Dear, Agatha is so amazed by your talent, there’s no way she wouldn’t invite you back.” Mama squeezed her hand in reassurance. “If she was having trouble getting a hold of you, she’d come to me.” 

Morticia breathed a sigh of relief. They weren’t meeting behind her back and having a good laugh about her. She did hope they would be in contact soon, she was yearning for a bit of mischief. 

Of course, if she couldn’t get up to mischief with her coven, there was someone always up for some fun. 

Gomez was at his desk in his study, looking over the electric bill. His forehead was wrinkled in concentration as he squinted at the small print. His quick fingers moved over the calculator in front of him as he input figures. 

Morticia found the sight highly arousing. What glorious things those talented fingers could do. She envied that calculator. 

She approached his desk with intent, her hips swaying as she walked. Her heels clicked loudly on the floor causing him to slow the movements of his fingers. 

Gomez deliberately ignored her, keeping his eyes focused on his papers. His breathing sped up a touch and he shifted in his chair slightly. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

Morticia lightly cleared her throat, smiling as his head jerked up to acknowledge her. 

“Cara Mia! What can I do for you?” He said cheerfully as he moved his papers into a neat little pile on the old desk. 

She filddled with a fountain pen, rolling it between her fingers. “I was just seeing if you were busy.” 

Gomez picked up his cigar from the ashtray it rested in and took a draw. The fragrant smoke curled up to the ceiling. “I’m never too busy for you, my darling.” 

Morticia dropped the pen then slowly made her way around the desk. He watched her with interest. 

Her pace was slow and cat like as she sized him up, licking her lips at the obvious bulge in his pants. “Am I being hunted?” Gomez asked with delight. 

She was beside his chair, grinning as he strained to look up at her. Bending at the waist, Morticia pinned his arms to the armrests, her face an inch from his. 

“Yes, you are.” She purred, nose grazing his. She was absolutely delighted when his eyes moved from her face to her cleavage then back again. 

He wet his lips in anticipation for her next move. His hands gripped the fine leather. A whine escaped his lips before he could stop it. 

A wicked grin slowly stretched across her face. She closed the gap and kissed him hard. They both groaned in pleasure and undeniable lust. 

Morticia pulled away a tiny fraction to say, “Except I,” she leaned in for another kiss, “want to be the one,” she bit his bottom lip, “who gets eaten.” 

With a growl, Gomez broke her weak grip on his arms, his hands grabbed her waist and he pulled her into his lap. The kiss was rough, his tongue licked along the roof of her mouth, making her shiver. 

Her hands held his freshly shaven face as she let him take control of the kiss. The feel of his hardness pressing against her behind was maddening. Her panties were wet with her arousal, her body ached with need. 

Morticia rocked her hips into his, rubbing herself along his erection. He grunted against her lips, his hand tightened on her hip to stop her movements. 

They pulled away to gasp for breath, eyeing each other with a adoration and excitement. 

With a hard smack on her ass, Gomez nudged her off his lap. She leaned against his desk and pouted at him. 

He narrowed his eyes at such an innocent display. A demonic growl came from deep within his chest. He was out the chair quickly, trapping her between him and the desk. 

Morticia gasped in faux terror as she reached around to grab his ass. She moaned helplessly as Gomez captured her pouting bottom lip between his teeth and bit. 

After releasing her lip, he swiped the papers off of the desk behind her. They fluttered to the floor where no one would pay them any mind. 

Morticia took the brief distraction to sink her teeth into his exposed throat. He groaned as she sucked and licked at his smooth skin, marking him. 

Gomez fisted a hand into her dark tresses, roughly pulling on them. When she let go, he hoisted her onto the sturdy desk. She moaned and sprawled out, fingers curling around the edges. 

Gomez buried his face against her neck, kissing and licking his way down between her breasts. His fingers gripped the tight material of her dress as he hurriedly dragged it up her legs. The smooth silk of her panties were pulled down and shoved into his pocket. She was surprised the pair was still in one piece. 

Once the dress was around her hips, Morticia spread her legs and hooked her heels into the backs of his thighs. 

“So beautiful.” Gomez said huskily as he took in the well loved sight of his nearly naked, submissive wife. 

He trailed kisses down her stomach to her hips. She moved her legs to drape them over his shoulders, trapping his face between her smooth pale thighs. 

Morticia panted as she watched his tongue slid over her thighs, higher and higher until he was inches away from where she needed him most. The plea was on the tip of her tongue, the need to beg him strong. 

His hot tongue stroked beteeen her lower lips, tasting every last drop of her. Morticia cried out and let her head drop back in ecstasy. 

Gomez kept his attention on her clit, lapping and sucking on the aching bundle of nerves. She moaned helplessly into the study. Her eyes rolling back as he grazed his teeth along her sensitive flesh. 

As Morticia settled in for what was obviously going to be an incredible orgasm, the sound of a throat clearing caused her to jump in fright. The sound drowned out her pleasure filled moans. 

Agatha stood beside the desk, arms crossed and an unhappy expression on her face. Her foot lightly tapped on the floor. 

Morticia gasped and tried to sit up but her husband was to focused on his task.  
“Darling, stop.” 

He immediately jerked his head back from her. Then he saw the opaque form sharing the room with them. 

Gomez shoved himself away from her, wiping the wetness from his lips and chin. He stood behind the leather chair, preventing the older woman from seeing anything below his waist. He was mildly horrified, his neck and cheeks darkening in embarrassment. 

Morticia sat up and calmly pulled her dress back down. “Yes, Agatha, what can I do for you?” 

Agatha raised her eyebrow at the insolent tone. “You are being summoned for a coven meeting right now.” 

“We were in the middle of something.” Morticia gestured between herself and Gomez, who was shaking his head. 

“I don’t care. If you are not there in five minutes, I will be back to drag you there by your ear.” Agatha snapped before tossing her a green bottle and roll of paper. 

With a purple puff of smoke, she was gone. 

Morticia sighed in annoyance and examined the bottle. Inside was some kind of liquid. The scroll said it was a traveling potion. 

“Tish, are you going or staying here?” Gomez asked hesitantly as he came back around to her. He was no longer aroused and he looked a tiny bit frightened. “I don’t know if I can fight Agatha off, but I’ll give it a try.” 

“That’s alright, darling, she’d wipe the floor with both of us.” She slid off the desk and brushed her dress off. “Can I have my panties back, please?”

He nodded then fished them out of his pocket. “How long had she been standing there?” 

Morticia took the silk, slipping them back on while balancing against her husband’s chest. “I don’t know but I will find out.” She pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you later, darling. We will finish this when I get back.” 

“We better.” Gomez kissed her one more time then stepped back. 

Following the directions on the paper, she uncorked the bottle and drank all of the potion. The liquid tasted like mint cream, Morticia shuddered at the awful taste. 

Picturing the clearing in her mind, she concentrated on getting her entire body there. With a tingling sensation on every inch of her skin, she felt her feet leave the floor for a second before landing on bare dirt. 

Dark trees surrounded her, brisk wind stirred her hair. The scent of brimstone and wood smoke hit her nostrils. 

She walked along the path she landed on and came to a familiar clearing. The one right near Agatha’s old house. 

Six large stones surronded the clearing, a fire burned in the middle while a smaller fire burned a few feet from it. A thick, black cauldron hung from a hanger over the small flames. 

Agatha stood in the middle, waiting for everyone to arrive. Narcissa and Bellatrix were already there, spread around the circle. The younger sister waved cheerfully to her. 

Morticia hesitantly approached her teacher, ignoring the surprised looks from the other two woman. “Agatha, I was wondering, how much did you see?” 

The older woman smirked. “Enough to know why you like him so much.” She lightly nudged her in the ribs. “I’m kidding, dear, I was there for half a second before I interrupted.” 

Morticia sighed in relief. “I’m sorry about my attitude. It’s just-“

“Say no more.” Agatha said reassuringly. “It’s alright. You were clearly enjoying yourself until this selfish old woman had to ruin it.” With a pat to her arm, she sent Morticia back to her spot. 

Regina walked through the trees soon after, an annoyed look on her face. She took the spot to next to Morticia, waving half-heartedly. 

The Sanderson Sisters came next, arguing and shoving. Winnifred accused Sarah of messing up the trajectory, which caused the blond to gasp in outrage. With a wave of her hand, Agatha separated the sisters before the punch Sarah aimed at her older sister could land. 

Eva, of course, was last to arrive in what she hoped was a fashionable way. The four leaves sticking out of her hair ruined the look she was going for. 

“Ladies! I’m so happy to see all of your lovely faces again!” Agatha spread out her arms to all of them. A warm, affectionate expression on her face as she took her students in. “I would like to apologize to the few of you I caught at a bad time. This is of the utmost importance!”

Morticia felt her cheeks pinken when her eyes landed in her direction. Regina shifted neevously and wouldn’t meet the older woman’s gaze. 

“I’ve been working on a potion, one so powerful and important that it needs more than one witch to make it correctly.” Agatha paced around the fire. “I’ve only tried this once and we failed spectacularly. Esmeralda and I still bear the scars from that failure.” 

Morticia gasped at her mother’s name, her eyes widen in surprise. She knew they had worked together in the past but she never found out the details. Her mother would get a stern talking to when she got home. 

“Now, this potion can potentially bring someone back from the dead.” Agatha gave the contents of the cauldron a stir. “If it’s done right, if not the corpse you give it to will explode.” 

The circle was silent as everyone tried to grasp with what they heard. No one moved nor did they take their focus from their teacher. 

“Let me tell you, bone turned to shrapnel can cause lots of damage.” Her laugh echoed in the still night. “I need my two most powerful witches to step forward. Morticia, Eva.” 

Morticia made her way over the packed dirt to the roaring fire, Eva stood next to her. They exchanged forced pleasant nods. Both knew this was far too important for any unnecessary hostility. 

“What I need is the blood of a punished man. That is the most important ingredient for the potion.” Agatha passed a cloth wrapped bundle to Eva. “The man to be punished is coming now.” 

The familiar sound of rattling chains reached their ears. Charlie, the goat, dragged the old wooden cart behind him. The sounds of terrified screams came from the back. 

The goat dropped the cart off right outside the clearing. He made sure to loop around to lightly headbutt Morticia’s side and wait for her to pat him. Once she pulled her hand away, Charlie clomped back into the woods. 

“Hmm.” Agatha muttered before turning her attention to the screaming man. “This sorry excuse for a human being, is my neighbor. He is a known animal abuser, and he hosts various animal fights;dog, horse, rooster, any and all types.” With a casual flick of her hand, the elderly man was yanked to the ground. 

He tried to scramble away on his knees but made the mistake of running into Bellatrix. Joyfully, she kicked him in the chest, sending him sprawling in the dirt. He laid there and wheezed for breath. 

“Thank you.” Agatha gave a satisfied nod to her. “He’s been reported for the abuse multiple times but nothing has been done because the chief of police is one of his usuals at the dog fights.” 

The man said something but it was muffled by the filthy gag in his mouth. 

“What was that?” Agatha moved her hand slowly and the gag disappeared. 

“I said,” he gasped for breath, “they’re my animals, I can do what I want with them.” He spit on the ground at Bellatrix’s feet. 

Agatha held up a hand to stop her from kicking him again. “You are wrong.” The gag was back in his mouth and he whimpered in defeat. 

“So, Eva, you have there the heart of one of the horses he beat to death.”

Eva wrinkled her nose in disgust, holding the bundle further out from her chest. 

“I want you to force feed him that, every bite. That is his punishment.” She turned to Morticia. “Once he’s done eating, you will slit his throat and collect the blood.” 

Morticia accepted the long knife and bucket with a nod. She grimaced at the thought of touching this disgusting man. Addamses adored their pets, she couldn’t imagine the level of cruelty this man possessed. 

“Come here.” Eva ordered him. To everyones surprise, he crawled over to her, his head bowed down in submission. “Good.” She purred as he flopped to her feet. 

“I’m sorry.” He cried into the dirt. 

“Not good enough!” Eva pulled him up by the hair to his knees. She discarded the wrapping around the heart, the muscle was oozing with blood. “Now eat.” 

Morticia pushed the sleeves of her dress up passed her elbows. She did not think that simple command would be enough to force him but she was wrong. 

Crying and shaking his head, the man unwillingly sunk his teeth into the heart and pulled a chunk free. He chewed and swallowed, moaning in disgust, before taking a another bite. 

“Good boy.” Eva snapped as he finished half the heart. Blood coated his face and chin. “A little more.”

“Please let me stop.” He pleaded after swallowing another bite. 

“No!” Eva grabbed him by the back of the neck. “All of it!” 

The last mouthful went down with a struggle, he began gagging as he chewed. A sharp smack to the face from Eva made him swallow hard. “Enough punishment?” She asked sweetly. 

“I won’t do it again, I swear.” He sobbed, shaking his head. 

“No you won’t.” Morticia said softly as she grabbed his filthy hair and sliced the knife over his throat. He gurgled and thrashed but their grip was to tight. The blood sprayed out onto Morticia’s hands. A few droplets hit Eva’s chest,making her jump back in disgust. 

Discarding the bloody knife, Morticia angled him so the blood splashed into the metal bucket. Once filled to the brim, Agatha took it from her. “That’s all we need, chuck him outside the circle.” 

The corpse was limp and heavy but Morticia and Eva were able to drag him into the grass. They casually tossed him before making their way back to the circle. 

“Yes!” Agatha cried in triumph as she poured in the blood and gold sparks emitted from the cauldron. “Perfect!” 

Morticia could feel the slick blood start to cool on her hands and arms. The contrast of the red and her pale skin was fascinating. Her heart was racing and her body tingled, the most powerful thought in her mind was that she needed her husband in the most carnal way. 

“This needs to simmer for one week. I will contact you all when the time comes for the final step, I need all of you. You may go, the potion I gave you earlier will still get you home!” 

Morticia wasted no time thinking of home. She had no interest in conversing with anyone, she had no interest in anyone at the moment except Gomez. 

The house was dark when she landed on the gravel at the front door. Gate’s low snores carried on the chill night air from the end of the driveway. 

Silence met her as she pushed open the front door, Lurch was already in his room for the night. The grandfather clock indicated it was well after midnight. Pubert would, hopefully, be asleep. 

Now the next challenge was finding her husband. This hour was much to early for him to be in bed, and he would be waiting for her to come home. 

The door slammed shut and the lock clicked behind her. Morticia was acutely aware of the semi-dried blood on her hands, she was careful not to smear it on anything. The man it came from was not worthy enough to decorate her home. 

A light in the study down the hall clicked off, she waited to see who it was before she made the decision to pounce. 

The soft footsteps in expensive leather shoes announced the person before she saw him. Morticia knew those carefree footsteps, she knew the man she was on the hunt for was making his way to her. 

Quietly, she moved towards the staircase, arms folded as she waited for Gomez. Her dress was stiff with dried blood, the sleeves saturated and clinging to her elbows. She was desperate to get out of it. 

He nearly ran into her, his cigar hit the floor as his mouth opened with a surprised shout. “Morticia! When did you get back?” Gomez slipped his arms around her waist. “Why are you covered in blood? Are you okay?” 

She waved off his panicked questions then roughly grabbed his face with her sticky hands. She kissed him with wild abandon, teeth nipping at his lips and tongue pushing roughly against he own. His grunt of surprise was muffled but his hands grabbed her ass, pulling her closer against him. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Morticia hissed, her tone brooking no argument. The hardness poking into her hip and the liquid lust in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. She was drenched and aching, certain they would not make it that far to their room. 

Halfway up the stairs, she stopped him with a hard jerk of his hand. The force turned him around to face her. With a growl, Morticia pushed him against the railing, and shoved him down so he was sitting. He maneuvered his left foot so it was on the step below him, giving him some support. 

“Morticia.” He groaned as he craned his neck to watch her every move. “Maybe we should slow down a little. Clearly, something has you worked up and I’m concerned.” 

Frustrated, she tugged the skirt of her dress up to her hips. Gomez eyes widened in pleasure as he traced his way up her bare legs to her silky black panties. Panties that he had taken off her early that night. 

“On second thought, we can talk after.” His was voice was low, his accent thicker and Morticia nearly came from that alone. 

“Take my panties off. I don’t want blood on them.” She commanded and eagerly watched him perform the task with glee. “Put them in your mouth and keep them there.”

With as much enthusiasm as one person could possess, he shoved the wet silk into his mouth. As the taste of her hit his tongue, Gomez’s eyes closed in ecstasy and moaned around the panties. 

The sight made her lower belly tighten, her thighs clench in want. She yearned to savor the scene in front of her but her husband’s straining erection was her goal. 

Morticia spread her legs around his, one foot on the step above and below him. Her delicately styled curls were inches from his nose and Gomez leaned in to bury his face in them. 

She stopped him with hard yank on his slick hair, ignoring the disappointment splashed across his features. “No. You’ve already had a taste of me.” 

He whined against the silk but the noise turned to one of delight as she sat down in his lap. His hands touched every bit of her he could reach, his fingers dipped between her legs to stroke her slick clit. Gripping the rail above his head, Morticia rocked her hips into him. She rubbed a wet spot into his expensive slacks with only the thought of her pleasure. He roughly pressed his thumb to her swollen clit, making her cry out in ecstasy. 

Pressing a kiss to his mouth over the silk, Morticia undid the blue tie around his neck. Bloody fingerprints smudged the expensive material. Without any resistance, Gomez quickly lifted his arms and pinned his wrists to the handrail. 

She looped the tie around them and pulled tight then secured them with a knot to the rail. The image her vulnerable and bound husband made sent goosebumps skating across her skin. 

“This alright?” Morticia calmed her racing heart just enough to make sure he was onboard with everything she was doing to him. 

After his enthusiastic nod, she reached between them to unbutton his pants, the zipper sounded harsh in the quiet. With a lift of his hips, the pants were down around his knees. 

Balling up the material of her dress in her hand, Morticia used it as a barrier between him and the blood. She slipped him out of his boxers and stroked him. The scratchy lace against his achingly hard cock made his eyes roll into the back of his head. A groan escaped around the material in his mouth. 

His cock was a thing of beauty and she loved every inch of him. On her knees, Morticia lined up their bodies, the head slid along her wet folds. They both moaned at the delicious contact. 

She slid down on him, taking all of him inside her until their hips were pressed together. The exquisite feeling of the velvety hardness stretching her made her want to weep. 

Gomez was panting hard around the gag, his arms strained against his bonds. With a harsh thrust up, he buried himself even deeper in her slick body. 

“Oh, Gomez.” Morticia gasped out, her thighs quivering from the exertion, her knees bruising against the wood of the steps. With a tight grip on the rail next to his hands, she moved up and down his cock with a fast pace. 

He cried out as he watched her fuck him. The thrill and love in his eyes as he took in her gorgeous body astride him pushed her closer to the edge. His brown eyes flitted from her face to where their bodies were joined. 

She tilted her hips forward ensuring he hit that perfect spot inside her with every downward stroke. Lifting one hand from the rail, Morticia shoved the sleeves of her dress down her shoulders. The cups of her bra were pushed under her breasts so the hard pink nipples were bared to him. 

With a loud moan, she cupped a breast and played with the nipple. Pinching the sensitive skin, she rode him even harder. Her orgasm was just out of reach. 

Gomez leaned forward to bury his face against her neglected breast. His nose rubbed back and forth over the nipple. 

The incredible sensation caught Morticia off guard, her orgasm crashed over her so abruptly. She almost didn’t have enough time to sink her teeth into the back of his hand to stifle her scream. 

With a few more weak rocks of her hips, Gomez came soon after her. He groaned into the smooth skin of her breasts as he finished inside her. 

Quickly, Morticia pulled the soggy panties from his mouth so he could properly breath. 

“Fuck!” He gasped in delight, head thunking back against the wood of the railing. “I think I’m dead.” 

She pressed a kiss to the deep bite mark on his hand. “No, my love, you are not. I promise.” 

Delicately and slowly, Morticia separated their bodies. He watched with hooded eyes as she tucked him back into his pants. 

“I’m not complaining here, darling, but what brought that on?” Gomez kissed her cheek when she bent down to undo his restraint. 

“I murdered a man today.” She said softly as she scooped up the tie and panties. “He deserved it.” 

Massaging his wrists, Gomez gave her a concerned glance. “Did he try to hurt you?” Slowly, he stood up, testing the feeling in his legs and feet before heading up the stairs. 

She shook her head and followed him up. “No it was for a potion we’re working on.”

“Ah, I see.” He wrapped his arm around her waist. “As long as you’re alright.” 

“I’m fine, really.” Morticia felt her heart melt at his concern. Of course he wanted to make sure that no one would have the audacity to cause her harm. “I would like a shower.” 

Gomez opened their bedroom door for her and ushered her inside. “I’ll offer my services to wash your back.” 

“I’ll take you up on that.” As she pulled him with her to the bathroom, She made a mental note to invite Wednesday over for lunch to discuss her night. 

Two days after the last coven meeting, the eldest Addams child had some free time on her schedule. Morticia was delighted to see her darling daughter so soon. Wednesday wasted no time begging for an in-depth recount. 

Morticia felt her throat tighten at her enthusiastic pleading. The tone reminded her of a time when she was younger and begged her mother to let her electrocute her brother. 

Wednesday hung on her every word, clearly enthralled with the whole event. As Morticia described the killing , her mouth dropped open in excitement. 

She made sure to omit any of the intimate moments with Gomez. She knew that was not what her daughter wanted to hear. 

“What did you do after you left?” Wednesday asked in astonishment as she finished her meal. 

“I took a shower, the blood was up to my elbows and sticky. I was also beginning to itch.” Morticia carefully evaded any awkwardness by skipping over the details of the shower and the heavy petting that inevitably occurred. “Unfortunately, that dress had to go. I had no way of saving it.” 

Wednesday studied her empty plate. “Did you get the chance to talk to Agatha about me?” 

Morticia winced, the promise she made had slipped her mind. Her body’s urges had been in charge over her brain that night. “I’m sorry, dear. Everything was chaotic at the time. I didn’t get the chance.” 

She hid her disappointment well but her mother still saw through it. 

“I do have another retreat coming up soon, I’ll get the chance to ask her then. Alright?” Morticia held her breath, terrified she had messed up this wonderful time with her daughter. 

The tiniest of smiled crept onto Wednesday’s face. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

She stayed well passed dinner and offered to play hide and seek with Pubert in the cemetery. 

As Morticia stood next to Gomez and watched two of their children play, she wondered if she finally had all she could ever want. 

Agatha made her next call exactly one week after the last meeting. Morticia was clipping roses in the conservatory when she acutely felt a presence behind her. 

“Very good, dear, you picked up on my essence immediately.” The opaque form of her teacher said proudly. “I knew I made the right choice with you.”

“Thank you.” Morticia set aside the pruning shears and fully faced her. “Can I have a few minutes to let my husband know I’m leaving?” 

Agatha passed her another potion vial. “Of course, but be quick. This night is very important.” 

As Morticia hurried passed her, the older woman called after her. “I need to speak with you after the meeting, so hang around please.” With that she was gone. 

She found Gomez in the sitting room with Pubert. He was teaching the boy how to stand on his head, he was doing a fine job keeping his balance. Once her husband noticed her upside down form, he flipped to his feet. “Cara Mia, care to join us?” 

“Please, Morther!” Pubert piped up. 

“Sorry, my darlings, I have a coven meeting to get to.” Morticia said regretfully as twin pouts appeared on their faces. “I’ll join you some other time.” 

Pubert hopped up from the floor to throw his arms around her in a tight hug. “Have fun!” 

Gomez wished her luck and gave her a thorough kiss. Father and son watched with fascination as she drank the potion. The taste had not gotten any better, foul mint cream hit her tastebuds. She fought hard not to gag. 

One second she was waving to Gomez and Pubert, the next she was in the dark woods. Morticia hurried to the clearing, her heels crunching on the dry leaves on the ground. 

The two fires were roaring, the heat they put off washed over her. Agatha stood in the middle of the circle, arms raised in concentration as she chanted. The circle was nearly complete, only two spaces were empty. 

Morticia took her usual place, filling one. Eva was, as usual, fashionably late. 

The atmosphere was tense with curiosity and excitement. Purple smoke began billowing from the cauldron, covering the ground and extending around the circle. 

An annoyed huff from behind caught Morticia’s attention. Eva came stumbling through the trees, hair mussed and dirt across her face. No one paid her any mind, further irritating her. 

As she joined the circle, Agatha finally turned towards them. “My darling witches, so good to see you all once again.” 

With a flourish of her hand, the large fire burned brighter. The flames illuminated the area surrounding them, turning the dark forest as light as day. Morticia’s eyes blurred with tears from the intense heat. 

“My witches, you all have an important task to perform tonight. Each of you will place one of these ingredients into the potion.” Agatha produced a red, velvet bag from her cloak pocket. “After this, we need one full month, thirty-one days, to let it all stew together.” 

Winnifred accepted the bag and slipped her hand inside. She pulled out a bundle of spinach. 

“Take one and pass it on, please.” Agatha stood over the cauldron and stirred the frothing concoction inside. 

The bag grew lighter as Mary and Sarah took their bundles out,Sage and a small stack of cardboard. Eva pulled out six daffodils held together with twine then tossed the bag to Regina. She ended up with a bag of broken blue glass. 

With a gentleness far greater than Eva, Regina walked over to Morticia so she could hand her the bag. Reaching a pale hand inside, she took out a bundle of dried henbane. Morticia inhaled the familiar, comforting scent before handing the bag off to Narcissa. She delicately held a small crystal globe, nearly dropping it when Bellatrix snatched the bag from her hand. The last item was a black feather. 

“Everyone have their items?” Agatha took back the empty bag, quickly stuffing it into her pocket. “Good! Now, bring them forward and drop them in.” 

One by one, they approached the roaring fires, their legs disappeared in the thick purple smoke. With an extreme amount of concentration, Morticia untied the twine and sprinkled the henbane inside the cauldron. Switftly moving out of the way for Eva to do the same. 

Once all of the ingredients were in, Agatha gave the potion one final stir. The smoke turned to a dark blue and began to bubble. 

“Excellent, my dears!” Just the color it should be.” Agatha put a hand to her chest and gazed at them with the utmost delight. “When Esmeralda and I tried this years and years ago, the color we achieved was a light blue. We didn’t know then that that would be disastrous.” 

Morticia felt a lovely sense of pride, she was excited to tell her family the work she had accomplished. 

“So, thirty-one days to see the final results. The next retreat will be in twelve days, be prepared. I probably won’t call you back until after the retreat. Go home and enjoy some time with your families!” 

As everyone made to disappear into thin air, Morticia stayed in her spot. Her hands started to tremble as she waited, nervous this would be a reprimand. Tucking her hands around her sides, she watched with trepidation as Agatha turned towards her. 

“Relax, dear.” She said soothingly as she gestured for Morticia to come closer. “Something has repeatedly occurred with you and a certain goat.” 

Morticia walked over the hard packed dirt and stood next to her teacher in front of the hot fire. “Charlie knows I am a happily married woman, right?” 

Agatha chuckled, “I don’t mean like that, besides you’d be a fool to cheat on that gorgeous man you’re blessed to call a husband.” 

“I would never hurt Gomez, unless he asked me to.” Morticia poured as much love into that statement as she possible could. 

“Charlie was a powerful demon before he became what he is now. I was sixteen at the time when a group of my friends and I gathered together for our first conjuring. Eva’s aunt was one of them. We wanted to meet a demon, the instructions sounded simple.” 

Morticia waited for her to pause before asking, “Was my mother involved?”

“No, she was on a date with your father that night. We conjured our demon but we failed at keeping him contained. He escaped and we spent months looking for him. Multiple bad decisions by different military leaders tipped us off.” Agatha shook her head. “Teenage stupidity. Finally, we trapped him and chose a form that would do the less damage. He’s hated me ever since but I’m the only one powerful enough to keep him.”

Morticia stared at the blue potion, a tad bit confused. “Don’t get me wrong, this is interesting but what does this have to do with me?”

“I’m glad you asked. Charlie is attracted to power, he can sense it in people. He wants power and he schmoozes anyone who has it. He seems to like you a lot, no one has ever patted him as many times as you have without getting bitten.” 

“You think he’s trying to use me?” Morticia shifted uncomfortably. “Because of my powers?” 

“That’s exactly what I think. Whether it’s to free him from his flesh prison or something else, I haven’t figured that out yet.” Agatha lightly hugged Morticia’s shoulders. 

“Should I continue being friendly to him so I can find out what he wants?” The thought was rather saddening, she genuinely believed he liked her. 

“Please, dear. I will warn you, don’t be taken in by him. He can be tricky.” Agatha gave her a gentle squeeze. “Go on home, dear. Give that husband a kiss from me.” With a wink, the older woman extinguished the big fire, leaving the small one to simmer the potion. 

Morticia concentrated on home, on the bed she desperately wanted to crawl into. The woods disappeared around her and the comforting scent of home washed over her. The smell of Gomez’s cologne and cigar smoke hit her nose and she breathed in. 

A manly shout jerked her out of her contentment. 

Gomez stood by the bed with nothing but a towel around his waist, hair wet from the shower. “Cara mia, you scared the hell out of me!” His eyes were wide with shock, his hand clutched his chest. 

“Sorry, darling.” She winced ruefully. “I’m even sorrier I didn’t make you drop the towel.” 

“Funny.” He said flatly as he checked the towel’s knot on his hip. “Did you have fun tonight?” 

Morticia hung up her cloak in her closet and slipped out of her shoes. “Of course. Our potion is almost finished, from what Agatha says it’s going better than it did the last time she tried it.” She took her nightgown from the hanger and laid it on the bed. “With my mother, by the way.” 

“Really?” Gomez swatted her hand away as she teasingly tugged at the towel. “You should feel proud of yourself.” In retaliation, he unzipped her dress and shoved it down her arms. 

“Gomez!” She shrieked in delight, pushing him away gently before tugging him back against her. “I am.” She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, fingers stroking through his wet hair. 

“If I had waited a few more minutes, we could have showered together.” He muttered against her lips, his hands pushing the dress down to the floor. He distracted her with a trail of kisses down her neck while he unhooked her bra. 

“Ah, I see where tonight’s going.” Morticia let the garment fall to the floor at their feet and went back for that pesky towel. She was aroused and thrilled at their little game. 

“Nope.” Gomez grabbed her hand and held her wrists together between them. His free hand cupped a breast, his thumb teasingly brushed over her nipple. “The towel stays on until I decide it comes off.” 

She eyed the thick green fabric with dismay, the telltale bulge of his erection was such a tease. “I highly doubt you will last long.” Quirking an eyebrow at him in a gesture of a challenge, Morticia pulled away from him and crawled on the bed. 

“I can last a very long time, cara mia.” Gomez growled as he watched his normally dominate wife position herself on her hands and knees. He admired her lace clad ass as she arched her hips up. “Damn.” 

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. “I heard that.” 

He wasted no more time, jumping onto the bed and pressing himself against her. “Such a delightful little tease.” Gomez moaned in her ear. 

Morticia gasped as she rubbed her ass back into him. “I’ve been very naughty.” The words were met with a sharp smack to her ass. Her panties became slick with her arousal and she ached for more. 

Gomez kissed down her spine, his hands smoothed over the lacy panties. “I love you best when you’re naughty.” His teeth clenched around the waistband, the elastic snapped against her skin as he let go. 

She moaned into the pillow, her body thrumming with pleasure as she let her husband take charge. It was only far to let him have the dominant postion every now and then. 

His hands slid down her thighs, taking the stockings with them. They were over her feet and on the floor in the blink of an eye. Gomez kissed up her calf to the back of her thigh where he bit then made the same trial up her other leg. 

Morticia dug her nails into the bedspread as he sunk his teeth into her ass cheek. He kissed along the lace, the feather light touch made her shiver. 

With a rough pull, the panties were down to her thighs, the material stretched by her postion. Gomez didn’t bother to let her up, the fine material ripped beneath his hands. 

Morticia rolled her eyes as another pair of expensive underwear was ruined by her husband’s rough treatment. She would deny she loved it but he knew otherwise. 

She cried out as his fingers stroked over the wet flesh between her legs, the pressure growing lighter as he neared her clit. “Gomez.” Morticia whined pitifully as he barley grazed her aching bundle of nerves. 

He moved his hand from between her legs to deliver another smack to her ass. The harsh sting made her moan. 

“You are being mean, mon cher.” Morticia turned to look at him over her shoulder. He still had the towel on. Amazing. 

“Oh, am I?” Gomez growled and pulled her against him by her hips. “I could tie you up and leave you on display like this for the rest of the night.” 

The thought was appalling but it made her muscles tense in anticipation. “What would you do the whole time?” She was breathless and desperate. 

“Look at you and touch myself.” Gomez finally threw the towel to the floor. “Take you in every way I can think of.” He slipped his hard cock against her ass, rubbing the hardness between her cheeks. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, darling.” Morticia purred as she rocked her hips along with his. 

Gomez chuckled into her ear as he guided the head of his cock further down until he was pressed against the hot, wet tightness of her body. “Ready?” 

She panted in excitement. “Please.” 

With a smooth thrust, he was buried deep inside her. The sound of his hips hitting her ass was filthy and delicious. The feel of him inside her and over her was incredible. 

Morticia reached back for his head but Gomez had already sat back up. His hands gripped her hips as he began to thrust hard into her. His grunting grew louder with each hard slam into her, mirroring her cries. 

The bed rocked with their movements, the headboard knocked into the wall. His thrusts were relentless, Morticia smothered her broken moans into the mattress. She wouldn’t last much more with his fast, animalistic pace. 

She reached down between her legs to rub her clit, her fingertips making fast circles as she hit her peak. With a shout of his name, Morticia felt every nerve ending alight in her ecstasy. 

“Tish!” Gomez howled as he came, collapsing on her back. His shaking elbows could barely hold him up as he emptied himself inside her. 

They laid there for a moment, letting their spent bodies regain enough strength to separate. Gomez rolled over onto his back, face and chest drenched in sweat. 

Weakly, Morticia crawled over to him so she could lay her head on his chest. Her heart was racing and she could hear his thumping wildly underneath her ear. 

He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her close, fingers brushing her hair back from her sweat slick face. 

“Twelve days.” Morticia said softly as her body began to relax. 

“We’ll make them count.” Gomez whispered in the silence of their room. 

The first ten days leading up to the retreat flew by way to quick for Morticia. She felt like she hadn’t seen her family enough. Wednesday and Pugsley came by for dinner a few times but they left way too early. Gomez was being his usual loving self by following her around the house. 

On the day before she left, Morticia was sitting in Gomez’s lap on the sitting room couch. He had his arms wrapped tight around her and his head on her chest. She happily indulged him, the loving embrace was everything she wanted. 

Fester thought they were disgusting, he voiced that opinion much to frequently. “That can’t be healthy.” He said casually to Lurch. “I would never act like that with Dementia.” 

Gomez looked up from behind the curtain of his wife’s hair. “Says the man who isn’t happily married.” 

His brother fiddled with a stick of dynamite. “Hey, this relationship has lasted quite a long time. Maybe you should listen to me.” 

Morticia affectionately rolled her eyes at the brothers’ antics. Fester knew how to rile his brother up. 

“Really?” Gomez snorted and tightened his grip on her waist. “Dating for five years versus being married for twenty. I’ll take my chances with me.” 

“Suit yourself, you weirdo.” Fester sniffed the dynamite, wrinkled his nose and tossed it back into the box. 

The youngest Addams wandered into the room, his little pinstriped suit immaculate and his tiny moustache smoothed down. Pubert approached his parents, his hands twisting with nerves. “Mother, Father, I need to speak with you.” 

Morticia reached out to pat his sweet little face. “Yes, my darling?” 

He smiled pleasantly. “I have been chosen to recite my favorite scene in Macbeth at tomorrow night’s talent show. The family is invited, of course.” 

“That’s wonderful, my boy!” Gomez stretched his arm out to shake his son’s hand. “We can’t wait to see you up there on stage.” 

Morticia had first felt immense joy and pride at her child’s accomplishment until her heart dropped. “I’m sorry, darling, but I won’t be able to go.” 

Pubert’s face fell into a stricken pout. “But why, Mother?” 

She was at a lost for words, she had no choice but to miss this important moment for him. “I...I have my retreat tomorrow, I can’t miss it.” 

His face crumpled into sadness, brown eyes filling with tears. “Oh.” Shuffling sadly out of the room, Pubert turned back to give her one more heartbroken look. 

“No, I can’t believe it.” Morticia covered her face with her hands, her heart hurting for her son. “There’s no way for me to get out of this.” 

“Choosing witchcraft over your children, I warned you.” Gomez dropped his hands from her waist. 

The words hurt her more than she could fathom. “It’s mandatory, I can’t get out of it.” 

“And this is important to Pubert.” He said through clenched teeth. She turned to him and saw the anger on his face. Anger directed at her. 

She stood from his lap, wrapping her arms around herself. She knew he didn’t want her close anymore. Knew he was the angriest he’d ever been with her. 

“I’m going to talk to him.” Gomez gave her such a cruel look, Morticia felt the breath leave her lungs. Fester gave her a sympathetic glance but kept his mouth shut. 

Gomez stayed in Pubert’s room for most the night, they chose to eat dinner in there instead of with her. The door remained closed to her and she had no clue what to do about it. 

Morticia didn’t think she had anymore tears left to shed, that was until Gomez finally came to bed. He crawled onto his side as far away from her as he could get. He never spoke a word to her and she didn’t have it in her to try. 

The next morning came bright and abysmal. She woke up alone with a stomach ache, no possibility of the morning love making she had been looking forward to all week. Mama showed up at the door with a cup of tea and a hug. 

After the tea, Morticia got ready for the day before she finished packing. She wasn’t sure if Gomez would be the one driving her to the retreat or if he set Lurch with the task. Either way, she knew the ride would hurt her. 

She spent the rest of the afternoon clipping roses in the conservatory. The only time she saw her husband and son was through the window as they sat together in the cemetery. The sad droop to her baby boy’s shoulders was enough for her to know her presence wasn’t wanted. 

Her heart ached as she tried to rationalize her decision. No matter what, she felt so guilty. 

That evening, Morticia ate dinner with her mother. Fester was out and Gomez requested Lurch bring him and Pubert plates in his study. The misery was eating her up inside. Mama had no sympathy or advice to give, it was all her choice who she put first. 

As the time neared to leave, Morticia carried her bag downstairs. Fester and Mama were the only ones waiting for her. She struggled to swallow the lump in her throat. 

Mama hugged her and wished her well. Her brother in law patted her back and told her to give them some time. Her eyes filled with tears anyway. 

To Morticia’s surprise, Gomez and Pubert came out to see her off. Her son hugged her but it was cold and quick, she tried to hold him close but he slipped out of her grasp. “Goodbye, Mother.” He said stiffly before walking away without another word. 

She turned hopefully to her husband but he remained stoic, no joy lit his face as he looked at her. Angry disappointment lurked underneath. 

“Come on.” He said to her as stiffly as their son had. “Wouldn’t want you to be late.” 

She bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. Silently, she followed him out to the car. The passanger side door was barely closed before he pulled out of the drive way. 

“You’re angry with me.” Morticia said softly as she noted the death grip he had on the steering wheel. 

“Yes, I am.” Gomez said quietly as he concentrated on the road. 

“You know if I could be there I would but I can’t-“ 

“You can’t get out of it, I know. Pubert doesn’t get it completely so he’s feeling pretty upset right now.” He practically snarled at her. 

Morticia feel silent, her eyes on the road ahead of her. “You will miss me, won’t you?” 

He hesitated then said, “Of course I will.” 

She breathed a sigh of relief, hiccuping through the tears that kept threatening to fall. “And you still love me, right?” 

Gomez grit his teeth. “Morticia, I don’t want to do this right now.” 

“It’s a simple yes or no question.” She gasped, her heart feeling like it had been ripped out. “I thought we always agreed not to go to bed angry or on fire.”

“Yes! However, I’m on Pubert’s side with this. Nothing you can say will change that. Unless you magically show up tonight for his performance, I can’t forgive you yet.” 

The car was silent and ride tense. The couple stayed on opposite sides of the car from each other, a complete contrast to their first trip out to the diner. 

The parking lot was full, all of her fellow witches were gathered around loved ones, sharing laughs and sweet goodbyes. The sight filled Morticia with jealousy.

As the car pulled into a vacant parking spot, she hurriedly opened the door and took a deep breath. Begging herself not to cry, Morticia grabbed her bag out of the backseat. At least she would get to spend a few minutes with her husband, maybe she could coax a hug out of him. Anything to make her feel the tiniest bit alright. 

Gomez hadn’t moved nor did he turn the car’s ignition off. He sat there, angrily staring out of the windshield and digging his fingers into the wheel. 

“Are you getting out?” Morticia asked, throat constricting. She already knew the answer but she needed him to say it. 

“No.” He said shortly, never giving her the courtesy of a glance. “I’m going straight home, our son needs one parent who cares about him.” 

The words felt like a punch to the stomach. “Not even a kiss?” 

“I don’t feel like you deserve one.” 

Morticia slammed the door closed and stepped back from the car. She watched miserably as Gomez pulled out of the spot and left. He did not wave or look at her. 

All she wanted to do was sink down onto the pavement and cry. She couldn’t, she had to be strong around this group of women. She had to succeed in her talents if she wanted this pain to be worth it. 

One by one, the other families started to leave. Agatha would be walking across that road any minute with her warning. 

Morticia wiped any residual tears from her face and straightened her back, hiding any sign of pain and anguish. 

“All of my darling witches are back for another weekend!” Agatha’s voice came from behind them. They turned as one to see her leaning against the diner’s door, dark blue dress billowing out around her. “Let’s go!” 

The eight women walked together across the street and into the dark woods. Eva and her gang gossiped with one another, Sarah’s high pitched laughter was even more grating than usual. 

Bellatrix walked ahead, shaving the bark from a stick with a dagger while ignoring the rest of them. 

Narcissa and Regina tried to engage Morticia in conversation but she didn’t feel up to doing more than exchanging pleasantries. 

The walk was faster now that everyone knew where they were going. The woods around them darkened considerably, large birds began squawking in the trees unseen 

As they approached the house, Agatha was waiting for them on the front porch. “Your rooms will be as you left them, they are coded to your auras so no switching.” 

Morticia found her room and immediately shut the door and locked herself away from everyone. She was filled with turmoil, her stomach churned. Leaving her family now was unacceptable and she hated herself for it. 

“What’s the matter with you, dear?” Agatha’s voice came from beside her on the bed. 

Morticia didn’t react to it. “My son had a performance for school today but I missed it.” 

“Why?” The older woman asked. The concern in her voice helped a little. 

“I had to be here so I had no choice but to miss him perform.” She finally turned to Agatha, a slight accusation in her tone. “You made these retreats mandatory.”

Agatha narrowed her eyes. “Do you really think I’m such a monster I wouldn’t let you go to your child’s play?” 

“But you said-“ 

“Yes, but I can and have made exceptions. Did you ask me or just assume?” She turned a stern expression on to Morticia. “I don’t recall you asking me to let you pop over to the school, see him then come back. Am I wrong?” 

Morticia stared in shock. “I didn’t know that was an option!” 

“An important part of this dark witchcraft is communication, I thought I taught you that already.” Agatha rubbed her forehead. “For someone so smart, you didn’t absorb my lesson very well.” 

Morticia felt defeated, this was no one’s fault but her own. “Can I still go? I might have time to get there for his turn.”

“Sorry but no. Once you cross that boundary, you can’t leave.” Agatha stood up, her figure began to fade. “Maybe next time you’ll talk to me. Now, head downstairs, no wallowing.” 

After unpacking her bag, Morticia left her room. She forced down her anger at herself, the shame of hurting her son, the heartache of her husband’s abrupt dismissal of her. Those feelings were of no use here. 

The hallway was quiet, her heels clicked on the wood flooring. They were soon joined by the sound of hooves. Charlie, the goat, came up beside her, lightly nudging her hand with his nose. “Good to see you, Mrs. Addams.” 

She patted the soft fur around his horns. “You, too, Charlie.” Agatha’s warning to be careful around him was forefront in her mind, she would not divulge too much information, even if he asked. 

“I sense a great sadness in you.” The goat leaned his head against her arm. The gesture felt too intimate, she was instantly uncomfortable. 

“It’s nothing.” Morticia waved him off as she shifted over a bit so he wasn’t touching her. They stopped at the stairs, the goat’s intelligent eyes tried to see more than she wanted. 

“Are you sure? You can tell me, you can trust me.” Something in his voice immediately put her on edge, she wanted to end this conversation fast. 

“I should probably head on down, don’t want to get yelled at.” She forced a laugh and started to descend the stairs. 

“Yes, that old bitch is good at that. If you ever want to talk, about anything, I’m here for you.” With that, he disappeared. 

As Morticia made her way to the living room, an uneasiness crept along her skin. He wanted something from her and she was certain he would do anything to get it. 

She found everyone gathered in the living room, Eva shot her an annoyed sneer, “About time.” 

Agatha caught her eye and raised an eyebrow. “What took you so long?” 

Morticia walked over to Regina, head held high. “Charlie wanted to chat.” 

The older woman smiled slightly before turning her attention to their next lesson. “Now that we’re all together again, I have a new lesson that some of you desperately need.” She waved her hand and four sacks of potatoes floated down to the floor. “Patience.” 

Eight peelers wafted in from the kitchen along with four bowls. “The simplest way to gain patience is to help me peel all of these potatoes. No griping, no complaining.” 

Everyone turned to stare at their teacher, mystified. “Go on, get started. No one goes to bed until all are done.” 

The task was long and slow but the concentration needed to peel the things helped Morticia forget her problems. 

Sarah was the first to start complaining about her nails getting dirty. Once she started, Agatha doubled her pile of potatoes without a word.

“Are you feeling alright, Morticia?” Regina asked from her half peeled pile. “You’re not giving off a good energy.” 

“I’m fine.” She quickly said, she had no time to explain her problems. She also did not trust Eva to mind her own business. “Family issues, everybody has them.” 

As she tossed another clean potato into her bowl, Morticia ignored her two companions’ shared glances in favor of picking off a dark spot on her next one. 

The hours ticked by slowly, only Winnifred had a complaint but that was because Mary almost peeled her finger instead. 

At three o’clock in the morning, a sleepy Agatha finally came back down. “All finished?” 

As Mary dropped the final potato in her bowl, the scraps began to clean themselves up. 

“Wonderful! This went better than I expected.” With a wave of her hand, the peelers disappeared back into the kitchen. “Off to bed! We have even more things to do tomorrow.” 

Morticia stood up from her chair, stretching her aching back muscles. Her fingers were stiff and sore form the hard work. 

“Night!” Regina called as she hurried up the stairs to bed. Quickly, the others followed after her, leaving Morticia alone in the room. 

She wasn’t sure if she could sleep tonight. The thought of Gomez trying to sleep while angry with her made her worry for him. She wondered if she would find all of her possessions on the front lawn when she got home. 

Finally, after a gentle nudge from Agatha, Morticia went up to her room. She tossed and turned all night. When she dozed off, she had awful nightmares about a goat kidnapping her family while she did nothing but scream. 

As she curled into a ball, pillow presssd to her chest, she was hit with the realization that Gomez had not left a note in her bag this time. The damned tears started again but she did not bother to stop them. 

Eventually, Morticia crawled out of the bed once the sun’s rays became too irritating, her misery kept her under the covers longer than she would like. She showered and dressed for the long day ahead. She was exhausted and drained. 

Everyone was down in the dining room, eating breakfast and talking. To her relief, Mama had dropped off more food for her. 

A note attached to the lid said, “They both miss you.” Morticia folded the letter and tucked it down her bra for safe keeping. She hoped Gomez and Pubert actually missed her but she was certain they only said that to make her mother feel better. 

She took her plate to the small kitchen table and ate in solitude. The point of the retreats was to build trust and friendship with her fellow witches but the laughter didn’t appeal to her right now. 

The food was delicious and filling, she could feel the critters wiggling all the way down just how she liked it. 

After cleaning up after herself, Morticia cleared her mind of her troubles and focused on her upcoming tasks. Weaknesses could be exploited here, her husband and children would be used against her. She would not allow that to happen. 

Bellatrix was the last to clean up her dishes. Once completed, the eight women sat around the usual gathering space inside the old house. They waited for Agatha to make an appearance. 

“How much you wanna bet making us wait is part of the patience test?” Regina said, casually leaning back in her chair. 

“That would not surprise me.” Morticia said with a tiny smile. 

No one could disagree, they all knew their teacher well enough to suspect that was the case. 

“Good guess, my dears.” Agatha said as she came down the stairs. The hem of her dark orange dress swooshed around her feet as she gracefully made her way towards them. “I’ll give all of you credit for waiting.”

“Yay.” Bellatrix rolled her eyes. “Can we kill someone? This is getting boring.” 

Agatha sighed in annoyance. “Counter productive to this whole exercise, don’t you think?” 

She shrugged and carelessly threw her dagger into the air. “I’m close to quitting anyway.” As the dagger came down, she missed. 

With a quick flick of her wrist, Agatha snatched the knife out of the air. “If that had ended up in my floor, I would have thrown you out.” She tucked the weapon into her belt. “You can have it back when you leave.” 

Bellatrix grumbled something but thought better of saying it out loud. Narcissa had covered her face in embarrassment over her sister’s actions. 

“Anyway,” Agatha continued, “our next lesson will be to balance these books on your heads.”

One book for each of them floated into the room; big, thick leather bound books encrusted with dust. 

“If it falls, pick it back up and continue. If you get irritated, you extend the time for everyone else. So, watch it.” 

Reluctantly, all eight women stood up for their comfortable chairs and came around to the middle of the room. 

Morticia, Narcissa, Regina and Bellatrix on one side; Eva and the Sanderson sisters on the other. 

“Proceed.” 

With steady hands, Morticia placed her book on her head. The muscles of her neck protested the weight but she remained steady. 

Eva had no problem at all balancing her book. She was completely steady even with her arms crossed against her chest. Almost like she does this sort of thing for fun. 

Everyone else for that matter had a rough time. Books hit the floor with heavy thumps, curse words were muttered as they were picked up. 

After much deliberation and multiple attempts, the books found their places. They all stood silently and carefully for a full three hours before Agatha came to check on them. 

“Very good. Nice forms.” She made her way around the room to size each of them up, careful not to bump anyone. “Now, hold this for one more hour then we can have a snack.” 

After the hour was over, Morticia was relived to remove the book. Her neck was stiff and her spine ached, she kept that all to herself. As did the rest of them. No one voiced a complaint. 

Once fed, Agatha instructed them to meet her outside in the clearing. At this point, they were all excited for a trip outdoors in the dark woods. 

Eva walked beside Morticia. “That vas a good job you did back there.” 

Morticia remained focused on walking the uneven ground but she glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. Suspicion warred with shock. “Thank you. You did a wonderful job as well.” 

“I know I did.” Eva said arrogantly before dropping back to find her cronies. 

Morticia shook her head at the woman. The nicety was too good to be true. 

As they came around the bend of the lake, a blue mist had covered the clearing. A quarter of the large stones were drenched in blue. 

“Look at our potion! Absolutely perfect!” Agatha said triumphantly as she spotted them. “That’s not why we’re here. We won’t see the effects of this baby for another few weeks.” 

Morticia found her usual spot in the circle, the mist crept along her feet and legs. 

“I will be teaching you the first step to vanishing. One day soon, you will all be able to disappear in a flash without the aid of a potion. For now, we must learn in small steps.” Agatha brushed her blond hair behind her ears. “Floating, once you’ve mastered this the fear of disappearing won’t faze you.” 

“How exactly does one float?” Winnifred asked with a sneer. 

Agatha smiled at her as if she appreciated the question. “Simple. Clear your mind and relax. Your powers will do the rest.” 

Morticia exchanged uneasy glances with Narcissa. That sounded a lot harder than she made it out to be.

“Our lessons on patience should come in handy.” Agatha took a deep, cleansing breath. “Now begin.” 

Morticia tried desperately to clear her mind but she kept coming back to Gomez leaving without a proper goodbye. The tears caught her by surprise and she had to quickly blink them away. 

She wasn’t the only one. The faces screwed up in concentration all around her eased her worries. 

Taking another deep breath, Morticia forced herself to stop thinking about everything except the nearby hooting of an owl. The sound was oddly soothing. 

As she focused on the noise, her body began to relax. Her eyes slipped shut and she felt like she was lighter than air. Cold wind wiped her face but she paid it no mind. She felt free and alive. 

“Very good, you three. Now, come on down!” Agatha called out in the silent night. 

Morticia almost didn’t hear her until she opened her eyes. The tree tops were inches from her feet and the sky was a lot closer than usual. “Oh!” 

She was floating ten feet off the ground. Eva and Regina were right there with her, all three women exchanged looks of shock. 

“Come on now, will yourself down.” Agatha shouted up at them. 

Morticia really didn’t want to come down, all of her problems seemed to have disappeared. She couldn’t imagine anything causing her pain while she floated. 

“Morticia, come on!” Agatha shouted. “Don’t make me come up there and get you myself.” 

Eva and Regina were slowly gliding back down until their feet hit solid ground. She was next, willing her body to fall back to earth. The descent was less thrilling and her knees were shaking when she finally reached the ground. 

“Very good, my dears, all of you made it off the ground your first try! Three of you made it the highest. I couldn’t be prouder!” Agatha was so happy, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes alight with joy. “The rest of the night is yours, sleep or eat, talk amongst yourselves. Anything you want.”

The rest of the coven chose to eat and drink some alcohol that Narcissa smuggled in. Morticia opted to get some sleep, tomorrow she would be going home and she wasn’t sure she could take the outcome. 

That night, more nightmares assaulted her. This time Gomez and the children were floating away but she couldn’t get high enough to reach them. More than once, she awoke to find her arms outstretched and tears on her face. 

After a fitful night of sleep, the sun shone through the window by her bed. Morticia watched the rays streak across the floorboards before she finally crawled out of bed. Footsteps from the hallway faded as everyone headed downstairs for the final few hours. 

Once dress, Morticia haphazardly tossed her clothes back in her bag. The toiletries were tossed in next after she used them. The idea of going home terrified her but she needed to sort this out with Gomez and Pubert. Guilt was eating her alive. 

She was joined by Narcissa and Regina at the kitchen table as they ate. Narcissa was telling them how she was the fourth highest last night, only three feet separated her from them. The Sanderson Sisters made it a foot off the ground before promptly crashing back down. They couldn’t stop fighting. 

Breakfast dishes were hastily cleaned and put away, everyone was intrigued for their next lesson. Unfortunately, it was book work. 

“Sorry, ladies, but the chapter on vanishing is an important one. Read the chapter and take notes.” Agatha waved her hand and the same books they used yesterday landed in front of them with a thump. 

“Agatha,” Morticia called, nerves twisting her belly, “can I speak with you real quick?” 

“Sure, dear.” Agatha gestured to the kitchen for privacy as everyone busied themselves with reading. 

They waited for the door to shut completely before turning to each other Agatha waited patiently for Morticia to gather her thoughts. 

“My daughter has always been fascinated by the dark arts and she asked if there was a place for her here after she finished college.” Morticia said in one breath, she had to do this for her since she messed up so badly with Pubert. “Do you think there is?” 

Agatha considered the question. “If she’s as powerful as her mother and grandmother, I don’t see why not. When she is ready, contact me and we will have a meeting.” 

Morticia smiled in gratitude. “Thank you, this will mean so much to her.” 

“Of course, dear, I can’t wait to meet her.” Agatha patted her student’s hand. “Go read.” 

The reading was tedious and a tad confusing, the note taking was even worse. Quite a few witches were five seconds away from snapping in impatience when Agatha told them it was time to stop. 

“Go get your things, time to head home.” 

The rush to stairs was violent, elbows were thrown. Morticia and Narcissa hung back until the rest pushed through. “Wow.” 

The nerves flared up in Morticia’s belly, her hands began to shake as she grabbed her bag and went back downstairs. She was the last in line. Heart pounding in her chest, her gait was slow as they all walked through the woods back to the diner. She stayed behind, fear and worry getting the best of her. 

Once sunlight broke through the dense treetops, the diner came into view. Regina and Narcissa broke into a run, eager to get to their significant others. Bellatrix whirled around and stuck her hand out at Agatha, waiting impatiently for her dagger. 

Eva parted ways with the sisters and was in her car and out on the road before Morticia made it to the opposite side. 

The familiar green car sat in the parking lot and her heart filled with joy. Gomez had come to pick her up! Feeling lighter than she had all week, Morticia walked faster. She needed to throw her arms around that man and never let him go. 

To her sorrow, Lurch was in the driver’s seat. Gomez wasn’t in the car at all. This time she knew he wasn’t at home getting her surprise ready. He was still angry with her after two days being apart. 

She opened the back door and crawled in. Her eyes frantically searched for any sign her husband forgave her; a note, flowers, anything. There was nothing. 

“Mr. Addams asked me to get you.” Lurch said in his low voice. 

“Thank you.” She said softly, her throat constricting from the tears. 

While the sights passed by the window, Morticia bowed her head and wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like Gomez and Morticia’s actions at the end of the chapter are out of character, you are supposed to. 
> 
> If you feel sad because of their actions, be reassured that something is not right.


	5. Chapter 5

Gate creaked open as the car pulled up the driveway. The sun was setting and the windows of the old house were illuminated with warm light. Morticia was sick with trepidation. 

Her eyes were red and swollen from the tears, her head ached. A small sigh of relief escaped her when she noticed her clothes and other possessions were not strewn across the front lawn as she feared. 

Lurch parked the car, hurrying out so he could open her door. Chilly air hit her skin and her red eyes stung with tears. Taking her bag, the faithful butler led her to the house. 

Morticia stopped just inside the front door, terror ate at her. Will this be the day her marriage ends? Will Gomez file for divorce and custody of the children? She thought about turning around and running. 

No one was in the foyer as she peered inside. The house was eerily quiet. She was expecting a furious husband to be pacing around, ready to yell at her. Instead, she would receive cold silence. 

Mama came down the stairs as she saw Lurch heading down the hall. “Thank goodness you’re home.” 

Morticia inched further inside, heart racing and palms sweating. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door slammed shut behind her. “Where’s Gomez? Is he packing my things for me or talking to his lawyer about our divorce?” She was becoming hysterical but for some reason she couldn’t calm herself down. The room began to spin, she was certain she was about to faint. 

Her mother rolled her eyes. Taking out a small bag from her pocket, she reached inside and pulled out a handful of green powder. Without a word, she approached Morticia and tossed it in her face. 

She spluttered and attempted to wipe the powder from her eyes. “Mama, what in the world?!”

Her mother waited patiently, arms crossed. “Thinking clearly, yet?” 

Morticia stared wide eyed at her, realization dawning on her. “He was acting strange, wasn’t he?” Memories washed over her and they seemed odd, out of place and so unlike them. What had happened? 

“There she is! My smart daughter is back!” Mama crowed, hugging her tight. “You were acting pretty strange yourself.” 

She slowly and carefully sat down on the bottom step. “What happened?” Her brain couldn’t make sense of the past few days, Morticia knew something had been very wrong. “Gomez would never treat me like that.” 

Her mother sat down beside her. “Right again. I knew something was wrong when Pubert finally told me what his father had been telling him since Thursday night.” 

Morticia bit her lip. “What was he saying?” 

“According to your youngest, Gomez was saying all types of awful things about you. Pubert never said specifics but he knew that was not normal.” Mama squeezed her arm. “I reached out to him and felt the slightest touch of a dark presence.”

Morticia gasped. “He was being possessed?” She made to get up but Mama kept her seated. 

“Not exactly, more like manipulating his emotions. Making them a hundred times worse then what they were.” Mama patted her back. “It’s no longer attached to Gomez, once it felt me poking around, it let go and vanished. I wasn’t able to sense who or what it was exactly but it felt very old and very dark.”

Face in her hands, Morticia felt immense guilt. “This is all my fault. How did I not sense this thing? Gomez and Pubert could have been hurt and it would be because of me.” 

“First of all, dear, this is not your fault.” She pried Morticia’s hands from her face. “Second, you didn’t notice it because it was manipulating your feelings as well.” 

“That explains why I was crying so much.” 

Mama nodded. “You and Gomez are soulmates, magically inclined or not, everyone can see that. This thing was using him to get to you. It was keeping you in a state of hysterics so you wouldn’t know what it was doing to Gomez.”

They lapsed into silence as Morticia took in all of this new information, her hands busy brushing the magic infused powder to the floor. Someone or something was using her husband, the thought filled her rage. How dare they? “Where is he, Mama? I need to see him.” 

Mama gestured to their bedroom door. “In there, sleeping.” 

She was up the stairs before she finished. The need to hold him and feel his love again overwhelmed her. 

As she opened the door, the soft breathing that had lulled her to sleep for two decades reached her ears. Her heart soared at the sight of the man on the bed. 

Gently, she brushed back his messy hair. “My poor darling.” Morticia placed a kiss on his forehead. A smudge of green dust stretched across his forehead, she lovingly brushed it away. 

The gesture made Gomez twitch. His eyes fluttered open, a hand came up to rub his nose. “Time to go?” He muttered through a yawn as he set up. “Don’t want Agatha to tear me a new one if you’re late to the retreat.” 

Morticia’s eyes filled with tears, this time the tears were ones of joy. “My love, what day do you think it is?” She took his hand, holding his palm against her stomach. The warmth of him soothed her. 

“Friday. That must have been some fantastic sex we had last night, I don’t remember a thing.” His grin was cocky and very pleased. “Why are your eyes so red? What’s wrong, cara mia?” 

Morticia had heard that nickname everyday for the past twenty years, but hearing it now after the past few awful days was a balm to her heart and soul. “I love you.” She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. 

“I love you, too.” He said seriously, even though he seemed confused. His arms held her tight, naturally knowing she needed the embrace. “Care to explain what has you so upset, darling? I’m up for dueling if I need to, you know.” 

She laughed into his ear, her lips pressing quick kisses to every bit of skin she could reach. “What is the last thing you remember?” 

Slowly, Gomez pulled back from her so he could see her face. “You were in my lap, we were enjoying a damn fine cuddle, when Pubert came in to tell us about his performance at school.” 

Morticia nodded and shifted onto the bed, curling her body around his. “Anything else?” 

He thought it over before saying, “You told him you couldn’t be there because of the retreat. I was a little annoyed about that but of course, it’s not a big deal. We do have a video camera.” 

The words made her relax even more into him. This was her Gomez. “Today is Sunday, darling.”

He turned his head to look at her, mouth open in shock. “What?” 

She nodded and squeezed his fingers. “You don’t remember anything which is good because you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself if you knew. The way you were acting was awful.” 

The bed squeaked as he sat up, his breathing had become rapid. “What exactly did I do? Did I hurt one of you?” 

“You didn’t hurt me physically.” Morticia said softly as she rested her chin on his shoulder, arms wrapping around his chest. She could not bare the distance between them even if it was small. “According to my mother, some dark thing was turning you against me. You were so angry at me.” 

“Tish,” Gomez whimpered as he leaned his head on hers. “I would never hurt you. I’m so sorry, my darling.”

“Shh, my love. You have nothing to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong.” Morticia kissed him deeply and throughly, relishing the feel of him so close to her. “You refused to touch me.”

He spluttered in outrage. “That’s not like me at all!” Pulling her into his lap, Gomez squeezed her tight. “Cara mia, I don’t know what to say.” 

She dug her nails into his pajama shirt, the familiar silk reminding her that they would be just fine. Their marriage wasn’t ending, Gomez still loved her and she still loved him. “Don’t say anything, darling, just hold me.” 

Those hands that she had loved for so many years, rubbed soothing circles on her back. The tips of his fingers pressed into her spine, massaging away her sadness and worry. Moaning, Morticia buried her nose into the skin of his neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne and cigars. 

“I missed you.” She purred, leaving red lipstick marks on him. She felt she had to show that dark presence he was hers. “I feel so drained.” 

Gomez adjusted them so his back was against the headboard. “Is that thing the cause?” 

Rubbing her nose along the stubble of his jaw, Morticia focused on the question. “I assume so. It was messing with my emotions. I’ve never cried that much before in my life.” 

The noise that slipped out of his throat was one of a wounded animal. “I made you cry?” Tears filled his eyes at the thought of hurting her. 

“No.” She said firmly, fierce and territorial. “That thing did, not you. Never you.” 

They held onto each other like their lives depended on it because to them, it did. 

An enthusiastic knock on the door an hour later broke the couple out of their embrace. Pubert’s little voice begged to be let in. 

Morticia hardly had the door open before he flew into her, arms gripping her tight. “Mother, I’m so sorry for being upset.”

“Shh, my darling, it’s alright.” She soothed him, stroking her fingers lovingly through his pomaded hair. “You felt disappointment and that’s normal. I’m disappointed that I couldn’t be there to see your performance.”

Her youngest tilted his head up to look at her. “Lurch recorded my performance for you.” He smiled widely, his sharp little teeth glistening in the dim light. “I thought maybe you and I could watch the tape together.”

Morticia felt her heart melt, this time her feelings and tears were her own. “I would love nothing more. I’m sure your father would love to join us.”

Gomez had remained on the bed, watching Mother and Son with love and adoration. “I would.” She knew by the guilty expression on her husband’s face, he did not remember any of the performance. 

Pubert gave his father an angry look, a growl of protectiveness echoed in the room. “After the things he said about you, I want nothing to do with him.” He crossed his arms over his chest and glared hard. 

“Son, I-“ Gomez faltered, guilt and shame over taking him. 

Morticia turned her son back to her, hands on his shoulders. “Listen to me, darling.” She kissed his forehead. “Father wasn’t himself when he said those things.”

Pubert scowled. “Don’t defend him! He doesn’t deserve it!” Tears filled his eyes. “The things he said to me were horrible, Mother! He wanted me to hate you!” 

She pulled him into her arms, hugging him tight. “I know, I know. But, darling, it wasn’t your father, I promise.” 

He sniffled and muttered an angry, “Yes it was.” into the fabric of her dress. 

Morticia sighed and led him over to the vanity, where she sat down on the chair to be eye level with him. “This is tough for me to explain to you. I understand how this has been hard on you but Father is not to blame.” She smoothed his hair down in a gesture of comfort. “Someone was using him to hurt me.” 

Pubert sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “Who?” 

“I don’t know yet but your grandmother and I will find out.” She glanced at Gomez on the bed, head down in shame. “Your father loves me, I know this deep in my heart. That wasn’t him telling you those things, looked like him, yes, but those words were not his.” 

The trio remained silent as the little boy absorbed the explanation. “It wasn’t you?” 

Gomez quickly jerked his head up. “Of course not, Son, I would never say anything awful about your mother. She means so much to me.” The words were fierce and loyal and they warmed her aching heart. 

Pubert still seemed skeptical. “The things you said...” He trailed off, gripping Morticia’s hand tight. “I never want to repeat them.” 

Gomez vaulted out of the bed and crouched down in front of their child. “Pubert, you’ve seen how we behave towards each other. How we’re quick to show our love.” He waited for the boy to nod. “You must realize how odd my behavior was the past few days.” 

He scuffed his little foot along the old floorboards, deep in thought. “You promise?” 

Gomez squeezed his shoulders. “Cross my heart.” The boy flung his arms around his father, burying his face into his shirt. “I’m sorry you were involved in this.” 

Morticia wrapped her arms around the two of them, holding them close. “I’m sorry, too.” She pressed a kiss to the back of her son’s head. “I’ll find out who did this and make them pay.” 

After the tears subsided, they ended the embrace. Gomez disappeared into the bathroom to clean up and change his clothes, Morticia took her son downstairs for a family meeting. 

Fester was pacing at the foot of the stairs, he stopped once he saw her, worry leeched off him. “So?” 

She urged Pubert to find his grandmother so she could talk to his uncle alone. “Gomez and I are just fine.” 

He let out out a sigh of relief, the scent of onions hit her nose. “Thank every deity known to man!” He glanced up at their bedroom. “He definitely was not himself, some dark force, huh?”

She nodded and followed his gaze up the stairs. “Someone tried to hurt my husband and child, they will not get away with it.” The icy tone made her brother-in-law shiver. 

“Our credo fits perfectly here, doesn’t it?” Fester asked quietly. 

The memory of their walk in the graveyard came back to her. That had been a subtle threat, but now, she knew her threat would be much more serious. “It won’t happen again.”

Mama came up from the kitchen, Pubert hanging on to her arm. “Everything alright?” 

Morticia nodded. “We need to all discuss what happened. Is Pugsley home?” 

Pubert shook his head. “Nope, he said he was going to hunt Mothman with some friends. He wouldn’t be back until next week.” 

She smiled fondly as she thought about her eldest boy. “I wish him luck.” 

The sound of a door closing upstairs caught her attention, her anger seeped out of her as she saw her darling husband. He was dressed in the pinstripe suit she loved so much, freshly shaven and dapper as ever. 

Gomez hurried down the stairs and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, burying his face in her hair. 

She held on to him, tears of happiness pricking her eyes as she took pleasure in having her husband back. Hopefully, the annoying urge to cry would subside the more she reminded herself their family would be alright. 

“You know, as gross as you two are, _this_ is a lot better than what ever _that_ was.” Fester said with a tiny touch of relief. “I couldn’t bear you two standing so far apart.” 

The wounded noise Gomez made into her hair made her heart clench. “That won’t happen again, Fester, I swear it.” 

Mama sharply turned to her head to the front door. “I feel it.” 

Morticia followed her movements, stretching her senses out passed the door into the night. A vague filthy, darkness touched her back, gleeful and almost lustful. 

With a gasp, she wrenched her senses back. The touch left a chill on her skin and mind. An aftertaste of copper assaulted her taste buds. Something about it was familiar but she couldn’t place where she felt that before. 

“It disappeared again.” Mama whispered as she drank from her flask. “Here.” She handed it over to her daughter. “Any ideas?” 

Morticia winced as the liquid hit her tongue, vodka and henbane. The alcohol burned her mouth and throat but the lingering dark taste was gone. “No, but I have felt it before.” 

Her husband’s grip tightened around her waist, her son stood in front of her protectively. 

“Anything we can do?” Fester asked softly. “Dynamite, shotgun? Will that help?” 

“I’ll be happy to duel whatever that thing is!” Pubert piped up, face a mask of determination. He was a miniature of his father in that moment. 

“I appreciate the suggestions, but unfortunately, this calls for magic.” Morticia patted her son on the head. 

“That’s right. Morticia and I will keep it at bay. If anyone noticies any family member acting strange, come to one of us.” Mama pointed between them. “We can ward the house against it.” 

“How? If I’m using the dark forces, won’t that affect me, as well?” Morticia asked, senses reaching out once again to the edges of their property. Nothing was out there but something lurked close by. 

“This method is only for dark things wanting in.” Mama reached into her shawl and pulled out a large bundle of green onions covered in some kind of powder. “My famous secret concoction that breaks unwanted connections.” 

She handed out a handful to each of them. “Place these around every entrance to the house.” 

“That’ll take forever.” Fester whined as he accepted his bundle. “Can’t you do something simpler?” 

“If magic was simple, everybody could do it.” Mama snapped as she shooed them all away. “Get to it. Morticia, keep an ear out for this thing, alright?” 

Morticia nodded in understanding as she took Gomez’s hand and led him to the stairs. “What if Agatha tries to contact me? Can she get through?” 

“Absolutely, she was my partner for years.” The older woman watched her grandson scamper off to cover every window. “Oh, and dear? Don’t tell her.” Mama placed an onion at the front door. “I trust her and you trust her but we haven’t a clue whose behind this. The less who are aware, the better.” 

“You’re right, this will only stay amongst family.” Morticia tugged her husband behind her as they started to ward their home. 

Each onion was dropped at every windowsill and balcony door. No possible opening was left bare, the dark being would rue the day it messed with Morticia’s marriage. 

Once the house was warded completey, the family sat down to a nice meal. Gomez stayed as close to his wife as possible; whether he held her hand or kept his foot against her ankle, he was never far. 

They put their son to bed together and sat in front of the fire for a few hours, nestled close. The urge to make love was there but Morticia was afraid if she let her guard down again, Gomez would suffer for it. 

The stroke of his fingers through her hair became light and teasing along her back. More than once, he teased at the clasp of her bra outside of her dress. The scent of him and feel of him wound her up, made her ache for him. 

She could focus on him for a few hours, right? Her mother was paying mind to the dark being, she would keep it at bay while Morticia throughly made up with her husband. 

“Bed?” Gomez breathed in her ear, accent thick and low. The sound curled her toes and caused goosebumps to rise on her skin. 

Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips caressed the shell of her ear, teeth nipping at the lobe. “Yes, mon cher.” 

The growl he let out was full of arosual and want, matching her feelings perfectly. His hand grazed her breast as he reached around for her hand. The simple touch made her moan. She was so touched starved, she would let him do anything he wanted to her. 

They ran upstairs to their bedroom, giggling and handsy reminiscent of teenagers in love. Morticia felt light and happy for the first time in days. 

The kiss Gomez pulled her into was sweet, a slow dance of lips by two people who had been together for so long, who knew each other so well. Her nose pushed into his cheek as she held his face between her gentle hands. She never wanted him to pull away from her again. 

“Oh, Tish.” He muttered passionately against her, hands gripping her back firm and as near as he could get their bodies. “I love you.” 

The clothes between them was too much, she needed them skin to skin. “I love you, too.” Morticia made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, trembling fingers briefly tripping over the small buttons. 

Gomez moved his hands along her back to the top of her dress, the zipper slid down effortlessly. His warm fingers smoothed over her bare back and Morticia shivered in delight at the touch. “I love your hands.” 

She purred as his shirt came open, the expensive silk hit the floor. “I love your chest.” Her nails scratched down the soft hairs there, she lightly grazed the red nails low on his stomach. 

He groaned and unclasped her bra with a twist of his fingers. Shoving the material of her dress down her arms, he eyed the soft skin of breasts. The pink nipples hardened under his scrutiny. “I love your,” he trailed a fingertip between the pale flesh, “lips.” Gomez leaned forward to kiss her. “I love your eyes.” He lightly brushed kisses to her closed eyelids. 

Those blasted tears were back in Morticia’s eyes, however, this time they were good tears. Craving his warmth, she hauled him against her body. The bare skin of his chest met hers, she breathed a ragged sigh of relief. This was were she belonged, here with him like this. 

Gomez cradled the back of her head, keeping her close to him. Her trembling lips pressed searing kisses to his shoulder, needing him with such desperation her heart raced beneath her ribs. 

“Relax, my darling.” He whispered into her hair before breathing in her scent. “I want to savor every moment.” 

Morticia gasped as his hands slid down into the fabric of her dress that remained on her hips. Gently, he pushed her back to rid her of the material, tossing the dress behind him. His hands never lost contact with her, his eyes roamed her curves appreciatively, fingers brushing her nipples. 

Gomez was on his knees, skillful fingers unstrapping her shoes and ridding her of the stockings. He pulled her close by her silky thighs, nose burying in the lace of her panties. “I love every inch of you, my love.” 

She dug her nails into his hair, holding his face protectively against her body. “Make love to me.” Sniffling, she watched him nuzzle his nose tighter against her. He breathed the scent of her deep in his lungs, tongue coating the wet lace with his saliva. 

Gomez’s moustache tickled the skin of her lower belly as he bit the elastic of her panties between his teeth. He yanked them down to her thighs where she kicked them away. He shoved his face back into her, nose in her patch of black curls. His tongue licked over her wet folds, sucking on the delectable flesh of her sensitive cunt, hands fondling the smooth skin of her behind. 

“Gomez.” Morticia moaned in pleasure, head dropping back in abandon. She kept her eyes open slightly so she could watch his precious face between her legs. The graze of his lips along her clit made her gasp and buck her hips. 

He moved away, making her whine in disappointment. Gomez chuckled and stood, scooping her up by the hips. Instinctively, Morticia wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her hips into his clothed erection. 

He groaned and pressed her back to the poster of their bed, lips and tongue tangling together in a heated kiss. The taste of herself on his mouth caused her to groan and slip her tongue deeper into his mouth for more. 

Stumbling to the bed, Gomez took great care not to drop her to hard on the mattress. Sprawled out on the bed akin to a most delicious offering, Morticia watched him strip his pants off. Her fingers teased along the sensitive skin of her thighs, belly clenching in want as his hard erection was bared. 

He narrowed his eyes as her fingers brushed over her heated flesh, a finger lightly tickled her clit. She kept her gaze on his glorious body as she teased herself. Gomez grabbed his hard cock and gave it a firm stroke, they moaned in unison. 

“Get over here.” Morticia growled, fingers rubbing harder. He was on the bed and between her legs within moments. She curled her fingers around his cock, smearing the wetness along the length of him. 

“Cara mia.” He moaned into her neck as he bit the soft skin there, sucking hard on the pale flesh with the intent of leaving a dark mark. He skimmed his lips down to her breasts, flicking the tip of his tongue over the hard points. 

Morticia raked her red nails down his back, arching her hips, wild with desire. “Now, mon sauvage.” She wrapped her legs tight around his waist, heels digging into his ass. “I need you inside me.” 

Slowly, he sank into her with a gasp. Their foreheads pressed together, eyes locked in a deep loving stare. Morticia’s eyelids threatened to flutter closed as his hips met hers, hard length in her as deep as he could get. 

Instead of tears, Morticia felt exhilaration and joy as her husband was as close to her as humanly possible. The feel of him all around healed her heart, fragile and almost broken from the events of the previous days. “I love you.” She panted, breathless and carefree. 

Gomez chuckled lightly against her lips. “Can’t stop saying that, huh?” He pulled out and thrust back inside her with a groan. 

“Yes!” Morticia cried out as he rocked his hips against hers, cock smoothly gliding in and out of her. “Oh yes!” 

“I love you, too.” He panted, gripping the silk sheets in tight fists. The bed creaked under his rapid movements, the headboard banged against the wall as he drove them closer to their climaxes. 

One rough thrust made Morticia scream her completion as she came hard around him. Head thrown back into the pillows, her body tensed and nails scratched welts into his back. 

Gomez groaned at the sharp sting, hips slamming hard into hers as he followed her to mindless bliss. He cried out against her neck as he came inside her. Limply, he leaned on her, muscles weak and shaking. 

She threaded her fingers through his hair and held him close. Moaning lightly, Gomez pressed lazy kisses to her neck, licking the sweat from her skin. 

They laid intertwined, breathing hard and trembling. Morticia licked her dry lips and gently nudge his shoulder. “Darling.” 

Gomez did not need her to finish the thought before he was rolling off of Morticia. He flopped onto his back beside her, one hand under his head and the other splayed across her stomach. 

“Thank you.” She mumbled, unsure if she meant the removal of his weight or the act of love making. Lacing their fingers together, Morticia enjoyed the closeness as she waited for her rapid heartbeat to slow. 

“Anytime.” Gomez said cheerfully as he reached to the bedside table and plucked a cigar from the wooden box. He placed the cigar in his mouth, igniting the lighter with a flick of his thumb. “I’m glad we’re alright, Tish.” He blew a bluish cloud of smoke into the air. 

“So am I.” She said softly as she watched him, content and completely relaxed. “It annoys me that I can’t place that dark presence. I know I’ve felt it before.” 

Gomez made a simple noise of agreement before lapsing back into silence. He enjoyed his post-coital cigar with a smile, eyes flicking over to study her face. 

A nagging feeling suddenly formed in the pit of Morticia’s stomach. Abruptly, she sat up in bed and gazed intently at the shadows of the room. 

“Tish?” He sat up next to her, hand on her back. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s near.” She whispered, hand grabbing his in a crushing grip. She reached out further with her magic. 

That filthy darkness was barley a foot away, senses outstretched towards them, towards Gomez. The warding spell was doing it’s job, the dark force couldn’t quite get to him. 

The thought of that thing even attempting to reach him infuriated Morticia. She finally located the disgusting feeling, it was hovering right outside their bedroom wall. A horrid feeling of lust radiated from it, she briefly wondered if it had been trying to touch them while they were being intimate. 

Furious, Morticia lashed out with her powers, smacking the entity with a blast of magic. A scream tore through the line of magic, making her ears ring. The thing flung some magic back her way before disappearing into the night. All the wards flared red as the magic bounced off. 

A gust of wind lifted the tendrils of hair cascading down her back. She shivered and curled closer to Gomez. 

He was staring in astonishment. “Was that magic I felt?” Rubbing his arms, he intently gazed at her with an expression of pride. “Like a breeze gusted over me, a strong scent of sulfur with it.” 

Morticia laid her head on his shoulder. “Yes, darling. I knocked it away.” 

He laughed joyously. “That’s amazing, my darling! You really are talented.” 

She turned her head and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” Lightly probing the area around the house, she deemed it safe. “I’m going to clean up.”

As the couple got ready for bed, Morticia reminded herself that her mother’s wards will work, they had worked as she saw. She had no reason to stop herself from relaxing and letting her guard down just a little with Gomez. 

“You know, Tish,” he said as he pulled a silk pajama shirt around his chest, “you never did tell me what you did at your retreat this weekend.” 

The words stopped her as she shook out her nightgown. He was right, the more pressing matter of their marriage overrode any thought of what she had done. “I’m sorry, darling.” Morticia slipped the nightgown over head and wandered over to her vanity table. 

“No reason to apologize, querida.” He reassured, a small loving smile on his face. “I like to know what you’ve been up to.” He shrugged and sat down on the bed, facing her. “I’m interested in what you’re doing.” 

Picking up her brush, Morticia ran the bristles through her tangled hair. “I appreciate that. I appreciate you.” 

Once she finished unknotting her hair, Morticia crawled in bed beside him. Snuggling up with her head on his chest, she draped her arm around his waist and curled her body against his. “The main lesson was patience.” 

He snorted and kissed her hair. “You have a lot of that. Have to really, when dealing with so many Addamses.” Running a hand down her back, he pulled her closer. 

“True.” Morticia shifted her head so her ear was over his heart, the thump soothing. “Agatha made us peel potatoes for an ungodly amount of time.” 

“Poor darling.” Gomez pouted against her scalp. “Your poor hands.” He brought one hand up to his mouth for a kiss. 

“I made it out of that just fine, surprisingly enough.” She mimicked his kiss with one to his chest. “She also made us balance books on our heads for four hours!” 

He gasped, hand patting her head. His fingers lightly brushed through the silky strands of her hair. 

She smiled into his shirt. “My head and spine hurt but we couldn’t complain.” She purred as his hand massaged the back of her neck. “The best part was the floating.” 

Gomez tilted his head down towards her. “Floating? In liquid?” 

Morticia twined her leg with his under the blanket. “In the air. That’s the first step to vanishing.” 

“I bet you were incredible.” He kissed along her forehead, arms tightening around her. He sounded in awe of her. 

“Regina, Eva and I floated the highest. Agatha was very impressed.” Morticia smoothed a thumb over a button on his shirt. “I, um, had to be reprimanded. I didn’t come down as soon as Agatha told me to.” 

Gomez laughed loudly and squeezed her. “Tsk tsk, Tish. You naughty girl.” His tone turned seductive, his hand slid further down her body with the intention to arouse. 

Once his hand lightly slapped her behind, Morticia swung her leg over his lap to straddle him. Her fingers teared at the pesky silk covering his body. “Damn you.” She groaned and ground herself down against him. 

“Let me get the riding crop.” Gomez shot her a devious smile before flipping them over so he was on top. 

The newly reunited couple spent the rest of the night wrapped up in one another. No dark force could ever part them. 

The next few weeks were spent with constant surveillance. Mama and Morticia both felt the dark presence multiple times a day but it was never able to breach their wards. Gomez, Fester and Pubert took to staring hard out of the windows, rapiers and dynamite sticks clutched in their hands. 

The gesture was useless if action was needed but the thought behind it was very sweet. 

The family was able to sit down one evening after dinner to watch Pubert’s performance. Morticia and Gomez were so full of pride at their little boy. Overwhelmed with emotion, they had both jumped up from the couch and gave him a standing ovation. 

Pugsley barreled his way into the house soon after, suitcase slung over his shoulder and motorcycle helmet under his arm. “Hey, everyone!” He said cheerfully as he spotted his parents and sibling in the sitting room. 

He tossed his helmet and suitcase to the floor and scooped up his little brother. “Hey there, Pubes!” The little boy giggled as he was thrown over his big brother’s shoulder. 

“What did I say about that nickname?” Morticia asked sternly, arms crossed over her chest. That damn nickname had started a few years ago, her oldest son had no shame using it at every opportunity, even in public. 

Pugsley smiled charmingly at her. “Shouldn’t have given him a name with pube in it.” He sat the boy back on his feet as he shook his father’s hand and slapped him on the back. 

“You are not too old for me to ground you, young man.” Morticia poked him in the chest before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You know I hate it.”

He gave her a smug grin as he hugged her. “We’re all used to it by now.” 

She rolled her eyes at his poor excuse, but let herself enjoy the rare hug. He had less than a year left before he went off to college, she wanted to savor every moment she had with him. Time with her eldest children seemed so rare these days. 

Carefully, so as to not hurt her feelings, Pugsley ended the hug. 

“Have any luck with Mothman?” Gomez asked as he passed both sons a cigar. 

“Yeah,” He said as he accepted the lighter and flicked the flame to life. “Tracked him all the way to a really deep cave.” 

The family sat around one another, all eyes on Pugsley as he excitedly told them about his time with a cryptid. “We heard loud demonic screeches, and the sounds of large wings but he evaded us for a few miles. We finally tracked him down, had a drink with him. Pretty great guy.”

Pubert looked up at his big brother in awe, eyes wide in excitement. “Can I go with you next time?” 

Reaching down to lightly bop his brother on the head, Pugsley shot his mother an evil grin. “Sure, Pubes!” 

Morticia closed her eyes in annoyance, her nails digging into Gomez’s thigh. “Pugsley.” She growled, teeth clenched. 

He gave her an innocent look, but the charade was broken as he laughed at his father wresting her hand from his leg. “You know, Mother, while in West Virginia, I ran into a friend of yours.” 

Morticia turned apologetic eyes from Gomez to Pugsley, a confused expression fixed on her face. “I don’t know anyone who lives there.” 

“Well, I wouldn’t say friend. Friends don’t usually call each other disgusting whores.” He said casually, puffing on his cigar. 

Morticia gaped at her son, lost for words. 

“Excuse me?” Gomez said in a deadly calm voice. “What did this person call your mother?” 

“I told him to fuck off but he seemed pretty convinced you’ve slept around behind Father’s back.” Pugsley shifted uncomfortably in the chair. “I knew he was lying but something about him felt odd.” 

Morticia cleared her throat, trying to fight back her anger. “Odd in what way?” 

He sat back and contemplated the question. “He didn’t seem right, it was like someone was speaking through him. His movements seemed really uncoordinated almost reminiscent of someone using a human body for the first time.” Pugsley shrugged. 

She thought this over, she knew immediately that her son had encountered the dark prescence. However, she could not figure out why this thing wanted her family to turn on her. What did it gain?

Gomez was up off the couch, fury dripping from him. “What did this man look like?” 

“Darling, no.” Morticia grabbed his arm. “Whoever the man himself was isn’t relevant.” 

“The hell he isn’t!” He gently pulled his arm free and began to pace. “He has no right to say that about you, Tish! You’re not a...what he said!” Gomez picked up a knife from the table and made to throw it at the wall. His youngest son’s small voice stopped them all. 

“That’s what Father called Mother.” Pubert was staring at the floor, tears cascading down his cheeks. “That’s what he said to me, exactly what Pugsley said that man said.” 

Gomez was horrified, wide brown eyes stared at nothing as he sat down hard on the nearest chair. “I said that?” 

Morticia bit her bottom lip, she ached for her husband and son. The thought of the man she loved saying those awful words filled her with equal parts rage and sadness. 

“What did you call my mother?” Pugsley was out of the chair and advancing on Gomez, face red with anger and hands balled into fists. 

She intervened, putting herself between them. “No, he did not knowingly call me that.” 

“What’s going on?” He said through gritted teeth as he tried to duck around her. Morticia grabbed his arm and pushed him down on the couch. 

“Listen to me, your father is not to blame.” She took a deep breath and began to explain the best way she could. 

“So, something is trying to use us to hurt you?” Pugsley finally said once she was finished. “Who or what?” 

She glanced at everyone around the room, wishing Wednesday was there with them. “I’m not certain but I have a suspicion.” Placing a cool hand on her son’s, Morticia turned to him. “I know you like to go out with your friends weeks at a time but I would hope that you’ll stay here at home until we figure this out.” She felt guilty imploring him but she needed all the help she could get. 

Pugsley hugged her around the shoulders. “Of course, Mother. Besides, if I had been here and heard what Father said, he would have gotten decked.” 

“I would have deserved it.” Gomez said despondently, face in his hands. “How can any of you forgive me for that? Morticia.” He finally lifted his face to meet her gaze. “Cara mia, I-“ 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” She said soothingly as she slipped out from under Pugsley’s arms to go to her husband. “My darling, this dark being said those words, not you.” Morticia wrapped her arms around him, breath hitching as Gomez buried his face against her stomach. 

“I knew I should have punched that guy in the face.” She heard Pugsley say as he hoisted his brother in the air. “Come on, little buddy, let’s go throw some knives.”

As the brothers left the room, Morticia mouthed a thank you to her eldest son. She knew her husband needed time to calm down, needed time to shake off the guilt. 

This evil, family destroying creature had to be stopped, and soon. 

Wednesday had been the hardest of the three Addams children to track down. Busy with her studies and relationship, she had a tendency to take the phone off the hook. 

After hours of busy signals, Morticia was finally able to have a brief conversation with her daughter to explain the trouble they were having at home. She was quick to ask if she was needed there but her mother reassured her that everything was fine for now. 

As far as she knew, Wednesday had not had any strangers approach her concerning her mother. No dark entities had been poking around her brain or emotions either, even Joel was acting as normal as he could be. 

Once reassured she was perfectly fine, Morticia let her get back to her studies. The urge to beg her daughter to come back home had been overwhelming, the words hung on the tip of her tongue. 

She let it go, Wednesday would visit when she wanted to. Morticia vowed to not smother her children, she would praise them for being independent as well as reassure them they always had a home. 

On the last night of the month, Pubert and Pugsley were lazily rolling a ball back and forth between them, while Morticia and Gomez relaxed on the couch. Fester was upstairs in the attic while Mama was in her room. 

They were hoping for a nice quiet night in until a loud explosion echoed from the attic. Dust rained down from the ceiling, coating the floor in white. Thing scurried in with a small handheld broom trailing behind him on a string. He enthusiastically began to sweep, making a little pile next to the fireplace. 

“Thank you, Thing.” Morticia said appreciatively from her spot on the couch, nestled with her husband as he rubbed her neck. 

A loud shriek of pain came from the doorway. All heads whipped around to find an old woman standing in the living room door, opaque and furious. 

“I told Esmeralda time and time again that stuff burns!” Agatha glared at the lone green onion on the windowsill.

Morticia quickly lept from the couch. “Agatha, what are you doing here?” Her worries about missing a message from her teacher was, thankfully, unfounded.

“First, my dear, you can tell me who your mother is warding from.” She turned her gaze back to the occupants of the room, her eye rested on Pugsley and Pubert a bit too long for Morticia’s taste. 

“It’s precautionary.” She hastily fibbed, clearing her throat. “With my work in the dark arts, Mama was worried I could possibly drag something home.” 

Agatha pursed her lips, clearly offended. “I would never let that happen! Does your mother think I’m getting too old to take care of my students?” 

Morticia fumbled with something to say. “Well, I don’t know. I-“

“Yes, I do think your getting a bit old.” Mama said flatly from behind her friend. “I don’t trust you with my daughter and I sure as hell don’t trust you with my grandchildren.”

The two women glared at each other, fierce and ready to fight. The tension in the room was thick and uncomfortable. This reunion was a lot less friendly than Morticia hoped. 

Before she could get her sons out of the room, Agatha began to laugh. “Oh, Essie, I missed you.” She happily returned the semi-solid hug from her old friend. “I wish you’d come back. Stir some of that ol’ trouble up with me again.” 

Mama sadly shook her head. “Sorry, Aggie, no can do. I plan to die in my nice, quiet home.” 

“That’s a shame.” Agatha turned to Morticia. “Secondly, our potion is ready, so I need you at the usual spot right now.” 

“Yes, of course.” Morticia placed a soft kiss to Gomez’s lips. “I’ll you see you later. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” He said before stealing another kiss from her. Her sons received peaks on the forehead and a stern warning to listen to their father. 

She paused as she realized she had no way to get to the property. “How do I get there, a potion like last time?” 

Agatha grinned wickedly, “No, my dear, you are going to vanish.” 

Morticia furrowed her brow, then her eyes widen in shock. “I’m not ready.” 

Her teacher smiled proudly. “Yes, you are.” With an annoyed look at her old friend, she gestured to the window. “Essie, remove one of those damn things, her first time doesn’t need to burn.” 

As Mama made her way slowly to the window, Agatha eyed her student. “Began the process of floating, then as soon as you feel your feet leave the ground, imagine where you want to be. You can do this, Morticia, we all believe in you.” 

“Please, Mother, I want to see you float!”

“Come on, Mother, that’ll be awesome!” 

“Show us all how talented you are, Tish!” 

With the support of her family, Morticia took a few calming breaths to relax and clear her mind. The warmth from the fireplace and the love from those surrounding her made that much easier. Gomez’s love and support was loudest of them all. 

As soon as her mother removed the power drenched onion, Morticia let her body finally relax completely. The hushed sounds of astonishment barely reached her ears as her feet left the floor. The vision of the clearing with the boulders, fire, cauldron and trees filled every inch of her mind. A slight twinge to her stomach gave her pause but the feeling disappeared and was replaced with the familiar smell of woods and smoke. 

A cold breeze brushed her face, moving the long black strands of her hair. With a gasp, she opened her eyes and found herself in the clearing. The usual big fire burned bright. 

The black cauldron sat over the smaller of the two flames, the smoke from the potion was a dark red. The redness covered the hard packed earth and the bottoms of the surrounding trees. A thick odor of rot was starting to overpower the usual woodsy smells. 

The Sanderson sisters were the only other students standing in the circle. They were huddled together, whispering and pointing towards the house. To Morticia’s surprise, Mary and Winnifred waved to her behind the third sister’s back. 

A loud sheirk made all four of them jump. Agatha had appeared next to the flames, rubbing her neck and chest. “That damn woman and her damn burning wards! She put that damn thing back before I left!” 

Morticia bit her lip to contain her laughter at her mother’s deviousness. She felt Agatha’s glare but she chose to ignore it for now. 

Slowly, as the sun went down and the stars covered the sky, the remaining witches appeared one by one. Eva was, for the first time, not the last one to show up. 

Bellatrix came from the woods behind the house, she was even more annoyed than usual. Her wild, curly hair had leaves mixed within and she had a strange odor of goat and sulfur around her. 

“Alright, that’s all of you.” Agatha called as she peered into the cauldron at her beloved potion. “Today is the day we see how successful we are!” 

With a wave of her hand, a burgundy sheet covered figure rested on the boulder to the far left. Another wave and the sheet disappeared, there laid a little old lady with her arms crossed over her chest and eyes closed in the embrace of death. 

“Morticia, Eva. If you will assist me.” Agatha beckoned to them then pulled a wooden spoon from her pocket. Stirring the potion three times, she scooped some onto the spoon. Eva and Morticia stood next to her and waited patiently for their duties. 

Her palms slick with sweat, Morticia felt her heart began to race with nerves. If they screwed this up, events could go very, very badly. 

“The last time I made this potion, Essie and I had a nauseating bright pink color. This color is perfect!” Agatha waved at the smoke curling around her shoulders. “Now, one of you will hold Eglantine’s mouth open and the other will pour the potion in.” 

Both women exchanged uncomfortable looks. “I’ll take the spoon!” They shouted in unison, both pushing each other as they simultaneously tried to snatch the spoon away. 

“Now, now.” Agatha moved a step back. “None of that.” She rolled her eyes and pulled an old coin from her pocket. “Guess we’ll flip for it.” 

Morticia sighed and shook her head. “No, that won’t be necessary. I’ll hold her mouth open.” 

Eva smirked in triumph as she gingerly accepted the spoon, careful not to spill a drop. Morticia darted around her and approached the corpse. The smell of rot grew thicker the closer she came, she held her breath as stood next to her head. 

The woman was old with graying blonde hair, her dress was a dark purple silk. Her gray skin was tight on her face, the cheekbones much more prominent. 

With care and respect, Morticia placed her left hand under the chin. Slowly, she used her thumb to pry the lower jaw open and down. Her teeth were yellow, the tongue gray. She decided it would be best not to inspect further. 

Eva shot her an irritated glance before dumping the red potion in the old woman’s mouth. She sat the spoon aside as they waited for the corpse to do something. 

Agatha came up behind them, the other witches flanked around them. Bellatrix pushed Morticia which caused her to release the corpse, the jaw snapped shut. 

Neck muscles began to convulse, fingers started to flex into the hard stone. The body began twitching and writhing, nearly toppling to the ground. 

“Stand back!” Agatha ordered, arms blocking her students protectively. They heeded her words, jumping back and crashing into each other. 

With a jolt, the previously dead woman sat up on the flat boulder, eyes wide and chest rising with harsh breaths. 

“Eglantine?” Agatha cautiously stepped towards the woman. “Are you feeling alright?” 

She gradually turned her head, taking them all in. “About time.” 

Agatha cheered in happiness and relief. “I finally procured a decent crop of witches.” 

Eglantine shook her hands. “Seems that way.” Clearing her dry throat, she slipped down the side of the rock to the ground. Her weak legs nearly collapsed under her but Morticia and Agatha quickly grabbed her arms. 

“Thank you, dear.” Eglantine patted Morticia’s hand. “These old bones haven’t been used in some time.” 

“This is Morticia, Esmeralda’s daughter.” Agatha squeezed her friend around the shoulders. 

The other old woman smiled in delight. “Tiny Morticia! I met you when you were a baby! Look at you now, so beautiful!” 

Morticia had no idea who this woman was. “Thank you.” An awkward smile crept across her face. “My mother never really spoke in depth about her time in the coven.” 

“Ah! You don’t know me.” Eglantine unwrapped her arm from around her and leaned heavily on Agatha. “I’m Eglantine Price, witch of old and a rather powerful one at that.” 

Once everyone introduced themselves, Agatha sent her newly revived friend to the house to relax and freshen up. They all had so many questions for her but their teacher’s harsh words stopped them all from following her. 

After her friend vanished, Agatha turned to them all in elation. “We did it! The potion, the most powerful potion works!” 

Morticia felt joy, she even hugged Regina when she threw her arms around her. 

Agatha shushed them. “Hold the celebration. I have something important to announce.” 

A distinct sound caught Morticia’s attention. The sound of hooves echoed in the dark trees behind them, a soft snorting carried on the breeze. A disgusting, dark feeling caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up, the skin there began to itch. 

“I’m getting old, ladies, and my work is not the safest. So, as a precaution, I have chosen my second in command and she will gain a title I’ve never wanted nor used.” Agatha smiled at them all as they exchanged glances. “One of you will run the coven as the Grand High Witch when I leave, however that may happen. While I’m here, you will help with the spells and get the privilege of missing a retreat or two.” 

“Who is it?” Eva asked excitedly, eyes dark in the firelight. “One of the most powerful amongst us, I’m sure.” 

Agatha nodded. “Of course! All of you are talented, wonderful women. I would trust each and every one of you to have my back. After careful deliberation, the choice came down to two of you.” 

Sarah sneered. “Morticia and Eva, I’m guessing.” 

“This is bullshit.” Bellatrix rolled her eyes and walked to the edge of the trees. “The favorites.” She said sarcastically as she broke a small branch from the nearest tree. 

Eva stepped forward and held her hand out to Agatha. “Thank you. I vill do you proud.” 

Patting her fingers, Agatha pushed her hand back to her side. “I chose Morticia.”

The silence was deafening, all eyes turned to her. Morticia blinked rapidly as she absorbed this. She was so new, why would she be chosen? 

“Nothing to say, dear?” Agatha asked as she pushed through the crowd to get to her. “You are the most powerful, you have the most potential and I know you have immense responsibility.” 

The Sanderson sisters shook their heads then joined Bellatrix at her tree, whispering and gesturing angrily. Eva glared hard then twirled around, stomping away.

“Thank you, Agatha.” Morticia finally said, still in shock. “I’m honored.” 

With flashy wave of her hand, Agatha sent glasses of champagne to every witch. Regina and Narcissa happily clinked their glasses in celebration of their friend. The angry little group reluctantly drank while glaring Morticia’s way. 

She walked a few feet away from everyone else to the tree line, needing the silence to get her thoughts together. Never once had Morticia even contemplated running a coven herself, now that was looking like more of a reality. 

“Congratulations, Morticia.” A soft, masculine voice said from behind her. The filthy darkness that had been hovering around her home and family was here. The dark presence that attempted to harm her husband was inches from her. 

Charlie the goat stood behind her. He was the source of that darkness. Morticia narrowed her eyes at him. “It was you.” 

“Me? What do you mean, my darling?” He stepped closer, intending to rub his horned head against her. “How’s life at home? How’s your marriage?” 

She took a step back, keeping as much space between them as she could. “My marriage is perfect, my husband still loves me very much.” She watched the goat with trepidation. “Your attempt to turn him against me failed.” 

He snorted angrily, stomping his hooves in the dirt. “I don’t know what you speak of, my darling.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Morticia snapped. “I’m not your darling, I never will be.” A chilly gust of air made her shiver, the anger pouring from the being in front of her was making her nervous. 

“Oh, you will be. Once I rid you of that fool you call a husband and those brats, you’ll come crawling to me.” Charlie threw his head back, large horns menacing in the firelight. “We will be good together, Morticia, two powerful beings such as ourselves could rule this world. I just need you to get me out of this animal body into a human one.” 

She resisted the urge to smack him in the face, the hatred he had for her family filled her with cold fury. “I will never leave Gomez for you, I love him. I will never help you.” 

His voice turned harsh and demonic. “He isn’t good enough for you! He’s a weak excuse for a man, he doesn’t deserve you!” The passion and conviction made Morticia sick to her stomach. “I deserve you.” 

“Your wants mean nothing to me, this creepy obsession you have will result in nothing but pain for you.” Morticia swallowed any fear she had, steeling herself against his evil. “Leave my family alone, if you don’t, I will make you pay.” 

Abruptly, she turned away from him, refusing to acknowledge him any further. She made her way back to her companions by the fire. 

Her glass was refilled and Morticia downed it in one gulp. The alcohol chased away the chill inside her, the fire warmed her skin. Her mind was racing, she needed to be home so she could protect her family. She wanted to be around the people who genuinely love her. 

“Mrs. Addams, can we speak to you?” A heavily accented voice came from behind her. Eva, as she expected. 

“Yes?” Morticia said pleasantly, giving the ladies her full attention. 

Eva stood in front, flanked by Sarah and Bellatrix. Winnifred and Mary hung back, both looked anxious and uncomfortable. 

“We all agree you haven’t earned the second in command spot. You haven’t been here long enough to earn anything but our dislike. ” Eva said with a sneer, fists clenched in barely suppressed anger. “Tell the old woman you don’t vant it.” 

Morticia felt her hackles raise, she had enough of threats for one night. “No.” 

Bellatrix cackled in glee. “Oh, you fucked up!” 

The youngest Sanderson sister giggled and clapped her hands. “She really did.” 

Eva stepped closer, nearly nose to nose with Morticia. “If you don’t, your children will pay the price.” With a final sneer, she put distance between them. 

Before Morticia could react to the threat against her children, Agatha called for them to join her. With one last angry glance, she said, “You are the ones who made the mistake.” 

Agatha was waving them towards her, delighted and full of pride. “Tonight was a success! Now, the next retreat will be the next time we see each other, baring any serious emergencies, so go home and relax.” The glasses vanished from their hands and the champagne bottle was whisked away. 

As she decided to head home, Morticia felt angry, yearning eyes on her. Charlie was at the edge of the trees watching her. A slight sadness took her by surprise, when she first met him she thought he had potential to be her friend. Now she knew he never had friendship in mind and the realization hurt. 

Pushing those thoughts aside, Morticia concentrated on getting home. She envisioned Gate and the large house she called home for so many years. Her feet left the hard ground and the same twinge in her stomach startled her, but the feeling disappeared almost at once. 

Her heels landed on pavement, her nose was met with the familiar scents of home. Opening her eyes, Morticia felt relief at the sight of the house, a warmth filled her chest at the thought of the people within. 

Gate opened happily, purring as she patted the metal bars. Slipping inside the barriers of the grounds, she felt a rush of happiness. Gate slammed shut behind her and Morticia made her way to the front door, her shoes crunching on the gravel of the walkway. 

Lights were on in the lower levels of the house, causing a warm glow to shine in the night. Gomez most likely allowed Pubert to stay awake long enough to see her home, the thought made her smile. 

The heavy door creaked open and a well known shadow greeted her. “I thought I heard Gate let someone in, to my surprise that someone is my beautiful wife.” 

That comforting voice filled her with a strong feeling of love. Picking up her pace, Morticia quickly covered the space between them. 

She threw her arms around Gomez, nearly knocking him to the floor. He laughed joyfully and wrapped his arms tight around her, lifting her up. “I missed you.”

“Is everything alright, Cara Mia?” He sat her down but kept her close, hands smoothing down her back. 

Morticia gazed at the face she so adored. “Everything is now.” One hand gripped his burgundy smoking jacket while the other tangled in his hair as she pulled him into a kiss. 

They held on to each other for a few moments, basking in the pleasure of the smooth glide of their lips and the feel of being in each other’s arms. 

“Is everyone still awake?” Morticia asked once they parted, foreheads resting together. “I have a few things to tell them.”

“Of course, in the sitting room. I gave Pubert a few extra hours because he’s been a good little menace.” Gomez said softly, lips pecking along the bridge of her nose. 

“I would expect nothing else from our little boy.” She reluctantly pulled out of the embrace. “Come on, the sooner I speak with the family, the sooner I can dedicate all my time to you.” Morticia smiled seductively before heading towards the sitting room. 

A growl came from behind her as she added an extra swing to her hips for her husband’s benefit. His quick footsteps grew closer as he followed her, catching her at the top of the stairs by the waist. His fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her back against him, Morticia willing fell into him. 

“Temptress.” Gomez snarled in her ear, teeth bitting on the lobe. He buried his nose in her silky hair, inhaling the scent of her. His hands slid down her hips to her lower belly, fingers grazing the sensitive flesh. 

Morticia moaned loudly, a delicious heat settling below his skilled hands. “In a bit, darling, I have important news.” Her words ended with a groan as Gomez’s hot tongue licked down her neck to shoulder, where he left a bite. 

He began sucking on the smooth skin of her neck and Morticia was a puddle in his arms. All thoughts of telling her family her news left her mind momentarily. 

Gomez decided that was the moment to stop. “Yes, your news.” He abruptly ceased his affectionate attention and stepped around her. “Coming, Tish?” 

Taking a deep breath, she crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. “I suppose I’m not.” 

He flashed her a teasing grin before slipping into the sitting room. As she followed, Morticia let a small smile stretch across her lips. 

A fire was roaring in the fireplace, a soft glow caused shadows to dance along the walls. The warmth tingled along her skin. Her family was gathered in the room, only one member was missing from the cozy scene. 

Pubert was nestled in front of the fire, engrossed in his favorite book, Frankenstein. He looked absolutely adorable in a little blue smoking jacket with matching pajama bottoms, a unlit cigar clenched between his teeth. 

Mama was smiling and knitting in her favorite chair, an empty glass sat next to a half full bottle of whiskey. She shared a smile with her daughter and Morticia knew then that Agatha had already told her the good news. 

Pugsley, Thing and Fester were busy playing a serious game of poker. Hundred dollar bills, shoes, gloves and dynamite sticks lay pooled in the center of the table. Her brother-in-law swore and tossed the cards in his hands down, glaring at his nephew. 

Her eldest son placed his cigar in the ashtray and raked in his winnings. “Looks like my lucky streak still prevails, eh, Uncle Fester?” 

Thing jumped off the table in disappointment, scurrying off to the far side of the room. He flopped down on a pillow to pout about his loss. 

“You know where you can shove that lucky streak.” Fester grumbled unhappily, watching his beloved dynamite being taken away from him. 

“Mother!” Pugsley cried in glee as he spotted her. He stood up from his chair, hugging her tightly. “For you.” He bowed and handed her a stick of dynamite. 

Fester squawked in outrage. 

“Thank you, darling.” She plucked the stick from his fingers and held it to her chest. “That’s very sweet of you.” Morticia pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Here you go, Mother.” Pubert came up beside her, a rose stem in his hand. “Clipped the petals off myself.” 

She took the stem from him, the sharp thorn nicking her finger. “Thank you, too, my darling.” Kissing the top of her youngest’s head, Morticia squeezed both of her boys in a hug. 

Once released, the brothers made their way back to their chosen seats. 

Fester lightly nudged Gomez in the side, laughing. “Out done by your sons.”

“No.” He shook his head and winked at his wife. “She was all over me out in the hallway, Old Man, I’m good.” 

Morticia fondly rolled her eyes at him. “I have a few things I need to discuss with all of you.” 

“I didn’t do it!” All four Addams men shouted in complete guilt. 

“That’s not what I was talking about.” She said with a sigh. “Wait, did the four of you do something you shouldn’t have?” 

Four pairs of innocent eyes turned to her. “No.” 

Morticia did not believe any of them. “We’ll get to that later. Right now, this is more important.” 

When everyone remained quiet, she continued. “Tonight, I found out who the dark presence is and why he’s been stalking us.” 

They all grew serious, Gomez came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Who is it, Tish?” 

“Charlie, the goat.” Morticia said with disdain. “Turns out he wants me and he’ll stop at nothing to make that happen.” 

Gomez pulled her closer in a protective embrace. “Looks like this will be the second time in my life I fistfight a goat. This time will be for a good reason and not a dare.” 

She chose to save that explanation for later. “I warned him away but I’m not sure if that will be enough. He is a powerful demon.” 

“I warned those girls not to conjure him. Did they listen to me? Of course not!” Mama said fiercely, tossing her knitting aside. “Now the bastard is after my daughter! I need a recipe for goat stew!” 

Pugsley turned from his raging grandmother to his mother. “Would that work? Killing him I mean?” 

Morticia shook her head. “He would just jump to the next form he could find, your father’s most likely.” The thought of that monster completely possessing her husband filled her with a sickening fury. Manipulating his emotions had been more than enough. 

“Um, Morticia, I have a question?” Fester asked hesitantly, fingers twisting in front of him. “Were you flirting with him? Is that where this Charlie got the idea you had feelings for him?” 

The question sent Gomez into an angry rant. “What?! How dare you ask that! Morticia being nice to someone does not give them the right to stalk her! That sick fuck is at fault here, not her!” 

“Yeah but Morticia tends to go a bit overboard with the flirting-“ Fester was struck silent by his brother’s cry of outrage. 

“Shut your mouth!” Gomez advanced on his brother, fists raised. “How dare you say that about my wife!”

Pugsley and Morticia intercepted him, holding him back. “Darling, calm down, please.” 

He glared at Fester over her head. “Just because she asked me to I won’t hit you.” 

She kissed his chin. “To answer your question, Fester, no I did not flirt with Charlie. I was simply being friendly, he is the one who took this farther then simple friendship.” Gomez was shaking underneath her hands, trembling fingers dug into her back. 

“Oh. I’m sorry for insinuating anything untoward about you.” Fester quickly apologized, blanching at the furious look his brother shot him. 

“Don’t do it again, I won’t stop Gomez next time.” Morticia subtly threatened, appeasing her husband. “I wanted to warn all of you that someone is trying to tear this family apart.” 

Pubert stuck his chest out proudly. “We won’t let that happen. We’re Addamses!” 

His brother placed his hands on his shoulders. “We’re Addamses, we stick together through thick and thin!” 

“Even if our brothers are irritating, we love them anyway.” A soft voice from the doorway surprised them all. Wednesday stood there with a bag over her shoulder and a cool expression on her face. “We won’t let anyone tear this family apart, we’ve proven that before.” 

“Oh, Wednesday darling!” Morticia slipped free from her husband’s arms to embrace her daughter. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

Wednesday returned the hug, snuggling close to her mother. “Granny called earlier, said we needed all family members here for protection.” 

After they ended the hug, Gomez swooped in for his turn. Her brothers each received punches to the arm which they reciprocated. Morticia smiled with joy at all of her babies in one place, she missed them. 

As the younger ones settled down on the couch, Morticia moved on to the next bit of news. “One last thing, a more happier announcement.” 

Gomez whipped his head around, mouth agape. “Tish, are you-“ He reached his hand over her hip to rest low on her abdomen. 

“What?” She looked at his hand splayed there and his meaning dawned on her. “No, I’m not pregnant!” Lightly smacking his hand away, she shot him an incredulous look. 

Gomez shrugged innocently. “That’s usually what your happy announcements are, you know.” He grumbled and shifted nervously, hands fiddling with a cigar. 

“Thank goodness she’s not.” Wednesday said with a grimace. “I’d hate to have to push you down the stairs, Mother.” 

Her brothers nodded in agreement. 

Morticia closed her eyes and shook her head. “Anyway,” she stared at her apologetic husband for a few more seconds, “Agatha announced tonight that she has picked her second in command, the next Grand High Witch after her.” 

Mama was grinning widely, hands clasped to her chest. 

“What is that exactly?” Fester asked, gnawing on a piece of cheese he pulled out of his pocket. 

“That is a very prestigious spot in a coven, the ranking means that if or when something happens to Agatha, the second in command takes over. She becomes the next Grand High Witch, that’s who Agatha is right now.” Mama explained with a patient tone. 

“Who did she choose?” Wednesday asked, leaning forward on the couch in excitement. “Mother, you?” 

“Yes, dear, she chose me.” Morticia said with pride but the quiet reaction from her family gave her pause. “None of you are excited for me?” 

Gomez was quick to embrace her. “Yes, darling, but are you sure your ready for this? I mean, this sounds like a big responsibility. You haven’t been practicing that long.” 

Mama shook her head. “Agatha knows what she’s doing, I assure you. Besides, if Morticia can deal with a crop of Addamses on a daily basis, she can handle a coven.” 

“That’s true.” Wednesday gestured to herself and fellow siblings. “She successfully raised two Addamses to adulthood, another is on the way there and she puts up with Father and Uncle Fester’s daily shenanigans without killing them. She can do it!” 

Everyone else nodded in agreement. “Congrats, Mother!” Pugsley said with a grin, the sentiment was echoed by Pubert. 

Fester said something around a mouthful of fried bat wing that sounded pleasant.

Gomez, on the other hand, still remained unsure. “I don’t want you getting hurt or have more of our time together interrupted.” He stroked the side of her face, fingers caressing her cheekbone. Morticia turned to kiss his fingers. 

“How about you stop making this about yourself, Gomez!” Mama stood up from the chair, wagging her finger at him. “This is an honor for us Frump women.” 

He sighed in frustration, pulling away from his wife and walking across the room. “I understand that and I’m proud of her, but I’m allowed to worry. She is my wife, I do love her a considerable amount.” Gomez turned his back to them to stare out the window into the dark night. “I just fear that in this postion more things will be after her. We already have this demonic goat out there, what else will come along?” 

Morticia ached to comfort him but she wasn’t sure how. The anguish in his voice hurt her, the happy mood at the honor diminished some what. 

“Selfish, I hate to say it.” Mama muttered to her with a shake of her head. 

“Don’t say that, he’s allowed to have his feelings, Mama. I don’t fault him for them.” Her gazed lingered on her husband before looking to her mother. “Mama, did you know an Eglantine Price?” 

Mama’s eyes lit up in happiness and warm memories. “Ah yes, Eggie was the second person to hold you when you were born. Popped into the delivery room right as you came out.” She sighed sadly. “I miss her, that accident with the axe on the boat was tragic.” 

“Well, she’s no longer dead. We made a potion that brought her back.” Morticia’s smile dropped at her mother’s noise of disgust. 

“You didn’t!” Mama was horrified. “Agatha made you concoct that potion? After our failed attempt, she thought it would be a good idea to do it again?” 

“I suppose. The rest of us didn’t have any choice in the matter.” Morticia stared in shock as her mother’s cheeks flushed. 

“If anything ever happens to me, never give me that potion! Poor Eggie, doomed to relive her worst memories.” Mama glared at her empty glass before upturning the whiskey bottle instead and taking a deep swig. “I need to go have a chat with my friends, dear. I’m proud of you.” Bottle in hand, the older woman disappeared down the hall. 

The room became silent, the wood crackling in the fireplace the only sound until Lurch groaned. 

“Yes, Lurch, that was weird.” Wednesday slipped off the couch to hug her mother around the waist. “You really brought someone back from the dead?” 

Morticia stroked her unbound hair. “I did, with the help of the other witches, of course.” 

“That’s amazing! I can’t wait to join.” She squeezed her mother around the waist before pulling back. “Talk to Father.” Wednesday mouthed to her, head tilting towards the man in question. 

“I will.” She mouthed back, gazing sadly at her hurting love. “I am so glad your home.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead. 

“Alright, you three hellions! Let’s go pay respects to your grandparents and leave these two to the mushy stuff.” Fester declared, half eaten loaf of bread in hand.

As they all said their good nights and gave hugs, Pugsley threw his little brother over his shoulder and carried him out after their uncle, Thing hitching a ride on his other shoulder. Wednesday cast one more worried look at her parents before leaving them alone, Lurch following loyally behind. 

Morticia wandered over to the fireplace, gazing into the bright orange flames. The heat washed over her face, making her nose itch and skin prickle. The weight of Gomez’s eyes rested on her back, he watched her every move in the reflection of the window. 

The silence was heavy until he broke it. “I didn’t say any of those things to hurt you, I swear.” 

She swallowed hard, arms crossing protectively over her chest. “I know.” 

“This dark thing tried to make me and the children hate you, what’s to say something even worse won’t succeed? I’m scared, Tish.” He leaned his forehead against the cool glass. “That’s not what you wanted to hear from me tonight, I understand that.” 

She finally gave into her wants and crossed the room to him. “My love, it is alright for you to be scared.” Morticia looped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his shoulder. “This won’t be easy but when you are by my side I know I can do anything. I need you.” 

He laced their fingers together and brought her hand up to his mouth. “I don’t want to lose you, I can’t live without you.” Gomez kissed her fingers, lips resting on her wedding band. 

“You won’t have to, my darling, we will be together for a record breaking amount of time then we will die within seconds of each other, I promise.” Morticia purred into his ear, pressing her lower body tight against him. 

“I’m holding you to that.” He sighed with a sad chuckle. “Please be careful, Morticia.” 

She kissed the back of his neck, lightly licking to his ear. “You should be holding me against that window.” She slipped a hand down to the waistband of his pants, undoing the button with careful precision, slowly lowering the zipper with well practiced fingers. “Right here.”

Gomez groaned as her chilly fingers dipped into his boxer briefs and gripped his half hard cock. “Fuck, Tish.” He swore as he shoved his pants to the floor, her hand stroking him until he was achingly hard. 

“Hoping for it.” She purred into his ear, free hand fondling the cheeks of his ass. “I’m getting wet for you.” 

Gomez wrapped his fingers around her wrist, stopping her movements. He spun her around until she was pinned between his hot body and the cold glass of the window. 

She moaned in delight, head knocking back as he massaged her breasts over her dress. “Ah, Gomez.” Reaching behind her, Morticia unzipped her dress and shimmied out of the tight material. 

He groaned in arousal at the sight of her beautiful body, groaned at the delicious pale flesh begging to be touched. The black bra hit the floor with barely a pinch of his fingers to the clasp. 

The sharp chill of the window made her shiver but the wet heat of his mouth along her throat chased the cold away. “Darling.” Her voice was muffled as he kissed her, tongue slipping into her mouth to play along hers. She dug her nails into his scalp, holding their lips together. 

Gomez separated them just enough to watch his dark hands cup her breasts. His thumbs lightly massaged the hard nipples, goosebumps rose along her skin. He leaned down to run the flat of his tongue over one nipple than the other. 

Morticia gasped, eyes fluttering closed as he swirled his tongue around the hard peak, fingers caressing the smooth skin under her breasts. “Gomez, please.” Her back arched and she gripped his shoulders. 

His mouth wandered up to her collarbone, licking and sucking a dark purple bruise into her skin. His hands teased along her ribs to her belly, fingers smoothly sliding under the elastic of her tiny panties. 

Morticia whimpered and spread her legs for him, hips bucking as he rubbed between her folds. “Yes!” She cried out as he tickled her clit, smearing the wetness there all over the silky skin. 

They panted in sync when he lightly brushed his finger against her entrance before thrusting inside. She bit her lips, muffling a moan as he bit her neck. He roughly thrust his finger in and out of her, working her to the edge of her orgasm before taking his hand away. 

Morticia sagged against the window with a whine. She watched him lick her slickness from his skin, eyes taking in the feral, hungry look in his eyes. Very aware of her husband’s next move, she slipped her panties down her legs and kicked them to the side. 

He hoisted her up his body, positioning her to slowly sink down on his erection. Morticia eased herself down him, taking every hard inch of him inside her. The velvet of his expensive smoking jacket grazed her highly sensitive nipples causing her to gasp. “Gomez!”

He grunted when she took all of him she could at that angle. Holding her bare back, Gomez helped her curl her legs around his waist. The sharp heels of her shoes dug into his ass. “You feel incredible.”

“Fuck me.” She pleaded, muscles already tightening around his cock. “Darling, please, fuck me.” 

Securing her between him and window, Gomez rocked his hips into hers, sliding himself out then back into her. His thrusts grew harder and deeper, hips meeting hers in a sharp slap. She captured his lips in a kiss to muffle her loud scream. 

The hard pounding of their bodies against the window had Morticia briefly worried the glass would break, those thoughts vanished from her mind as he tilted her back. The new angle had the tip of him hitting that spot inside her, the one that made her eyes roll into the back of her head. 

A half dozen thrusts and Morticia shattered, body clenching around his as she came so hard. Her scream of ecstasy was muffled by his mouth. The hard slick grip of her body sent him over the edge after her, filling her with a welcomed heat. 

Sweaty bodies in a tangled embrace, the couple held on to each other as their legs threatened to give out. Loving kisses were brushed against skin, soothing phrases of love nibbled into each other’s flesh. 

“Bedroom?” Gomez panted into Morticia’s neck. She nodded against his shoulder weakly. 

A week later, the Addams mansion was more normal than the family was used to. The dark presence had been absent since the last coven meeting, the eldest witch in the family was ready to ease the protective spell. Morticia decided her threat had worked, Charlie would no longer be a problem. 

The ring of the phone in her husband’s study jolted her from the book she was reading. Gomez answered the call with a quick stretch of his hand while he kept his eyes on the stack of bills in front of him. 

“Hello, Joel!” He said merrily, smile stealing over his lips at the conversation with their daughter’s long term boyfriend. “Fine, lad, and you?” He chuckled into the receiver. “Mrs. Addams is doing wonderfully. As beautiful as ever.” Gomez sent her a wink. 

He mumbled a few things then said, “Of course we’ll get Wednesday. Hold on a minute.” 

Morticia made the motion that she would let their daughter know she had a call. Her husband blew her a kiss before focusing his attention on Joel’s excited voice. 

She checked the usual haunts for any of her children but found no sign of them. The cemetery, conservatory, and sitting room were empty of her offspring. Neither Thing nor Lurch had seen them. Fester had no memory of seeing any of them that day, Morticia was starting to worry. 

“Mama, have you seen Wednesday, Pugsley or Pubert today?” She bit her lip as her mind raced with possibilities. They did have a large home, maybe they were hiding out somewhere. She desperately hoped they were messing with her. 

“No, not since yesterday.” Mama looked up from her cookbook in alarm. “That’s odd for them, isn’t it?” 

“We should check their rooms.” Morticia took a deep calming breath but a mild scent caught her attention. Sulfur. “Get Gomez, now!” 

The two women raced to the stairs, Mama darting to the study while Morticia hurried up the stairs as fast as her tight dress would allow. Her chest hurt and her eyes filled with tears. Something was horribly wrong! 

Pounding footsteps came from behind her as she stood in front of Wednesday’s door, frozen in fear. Gomez, Fester and Mama nearly crashed into her. 

The first room was vacant, the bed made and a black nightgown puddled on the floor. Pugsley’s room was much the same, empty with clothes scattered on the floor. 

The sulfur smell grew stronger the closer they came to Pubert’s room. Morticia grabbed Gomez’s hand in a tight grip as she flung the door open. 

The room was empty too, a small pressed suit laid out on the dresser, untouched. The only difference in here was the message scratched into the wallpaper above the bed. 

_“We told you they would pay the price.”_


End file.
